Le masque du Démon
by Ryuu Hitori
Summary: Naruto à ramené Sasuke et à vaincu l'Akatsuki, la paix est de retour dans le monde ninja, mais bientôt un nouvelle évènement va chambouler la vie du jeune Renard blond. Naru/Hina ainsi que d'autre couple à venir. Risque de spoils donc attention au lecteur
1. Incendie x Hyuga

_**Le masque du Démon.**_

**Chapitre 1 : Hyuga x Incendie.**

Comme tous les matins, la boule qui était dans les draps avait du mal à se réveiller. Cela faisait déjà 20 minutes que le réveil sonné quand il se décida enfin à sortir de son lit pour l'éteindre. Il regarda l'heure en baillant.

_18h25_

Il jura et sortit de sa chambre simplement vêtu d'un caleçon. Il fouilla rapidement son frigo et prit une boisson énergisante avant de courir se doucher. Le contact de l'eau sur son visage le réveilla définitivement quand on sonna à sa porte. Il sortit de la douche et se passa une serviette autour de la taille avant d'aller ouvrir. Devant la porte un jeune homme aux cheveux sombre, ces yeux noir glaciale qui faisaient fondre les filles. Sasuke se tenait devant l'appartement de Naruto habillé d'une simple serviette. Il soupira et entra quand Naruto disparu derrière la porte pour le laisser passer avant de la refermer. Cela faisait maintemant quatre ans que Sasuke était de retour à Konoha et que l'Akatsuki avait était vaincu. Les Bijuu avait de nouveau été scellé et Naruto été devenu le chef des Jinchurikis. Les tensions entre les villages ninja n'été plus, mais les gens avait toujours peur et mépriser les Jinchurikis. Cela été pourtant égales à Naruto car il avait des amis sur qui il pouvait compter. Ces amis été tous passé soit Junin soit ANBU. Le ninja blond se dépêcha d'enfiler son caleçon et ces habits avant de dire avec un sourire de son jus à Sasuke qui attendait les bras croiser.

« C'est bon désoler de t'avoir fait attendre.

-Tu pourrais être à l'heure pour une fois, surtout quand tu force les gens à venir à des fêtes stupides.

Naruto sourit en tapant l'épaule de Sasuke.

-Allez Sasuke, je sais très bien que même toi tu es heureux pour eux après tout Shikamaru, Hinata et Konoha-maru sont devenu Junin aujourd'hui. »

Sasuke regarda son frère de cœur dans les yeux. Il était bien le seul qui arrivait toujours à lire entre les lignes. Beaucoup le traiter de ninja cancre, de baka, de déchet et d'autre l'élever en héro. Mais tous pour la majorité le regarder avant tout avec peur. Avec la fin de la menace de l'Akatsuki beaucoup on recommencer à craindre les Jinchurikis, étant la plus grosse menace en temps de paix. Les deux jeunes hommes sortir de l'appartement du blond pour prendre la direction du bar où ils c'étaient tous donner rendez-vous. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au Yume, attirant au passage un paquet de groupie que Sasuke gela, ou fit fondre d'un regard…le résultat restant le même, elles ne bougeaient plus et leurs fiché la paix. Devant le bar tous ces amis était déjà présent, Shikamaru fumer un cigarette en discutant avec Choji et Temari. Temari était maintenant ambassadrice de Suna à Konoha. On la voyait souvent chez le ninja au QI de 200 et certaine rumeur commencer à se propager. Choji en plus de poursuivre son nindo en temps que Junin, entrainait une équipe de genin. Il semblait être heureux avec ces élèves contrairement à Neji, qui lui se plaignait souvent du manque de réaction de ces élèves. Neji qui était devenu le bras droit de Hiashi au clan Hyuga et été devenu Anbu en même temps. Shikamaru rendait souvent visite à Kurenaï et au petit Ryo qui deviendrait un brillant ninja selon le manipulateur d'ombre. Kiba était devenu aussi un Anbu et sortait avec Ino. Il faisait maintenant partit des ninjas pisteur et chasser les déserteurs. Akamaru avait lui plein de fils et fille qui rendait la maison Inuzuka encore plus bruyant qu'en temps normal si cela est possible.

Ino qui se tiré l'oreille devant le bar sous les rire de Sakura été devenu Junin et medic-nin. Elle passe sont temps entre chez Kiba et l'hôpital. Sakura quand à elle était la chef de l'équipe des medic-nin scientifique. Elle passe plus de temps dans son labo que dehors depuis la fin de la guerre contre l'Akatsuki. Lee discutait avec Neji et Tenten toujours sous les flammes de la passion et de la jeunesse. Il était devenu Anbu et s'occuper de la formation des nouvelles recrus au Taijutsu. Tenten quand à elle était toujours Junin et courtait après le glaçon servant de cousin à l'héritière des Hyuga, j'ai cité Neji Hyuga. Elle s'occuper d'une équipe de genin elle aussi. Sai était redevenu Anbu avec Yamato il se charger des interrogatoires avec Ibiki Morino. Shino était avec Hinata et tous deux rester en silence à coter du bar, l'un les mains dans les poches, l'autre en s'entre choquant les doigts. Il était aussi Anbu et chasser les déserteurs avec Kiba, Hinata quand à elle venait à peine de passer Junin ratant souvent l'examen sous le stress de son père. Konoha-maru était devenu Junin et considère Naruto comme sont grand frère. Il lui cour souvent après pour allez manger un Ramen ou pour le supplier de bien vouloir faire de la collocation avec lui. Naruto lui répond qu'il n'en à pas envie et en général passe presque tous les soirs à Ichikaru avec lui. Sasuke lui était devenu Anbu et travaillait en binôme avec Naruto il était surnommé aussi la Team Oni du fait que personne ne leur échapper et qu'ils inspirer une peur insondable à leur opposant. Tout le monde comprenait pourquoi avec l'Uchiwa, mais pour le Uzumaki, personne n'avait jamais compris alors qu'il ne faisait que rire, faire des blagues, plaisanter, rien qui ne face lui une personne bien effrayante.

Quand les deux ninjas arrivèrent et que le blond se fit tiré les oreilles par Sakura, ils entrèrent tous dans le bar faire la fêtes. Ils s'installèrent ensemble et Naruto se leva en portant un toast. Il se racla la gorge pour avoir le silence et se lança une fois celui ce obtenu.

« Alors je souhaite porter un toast à nos camarade qui sont devenu Junin, Konoha-maru, d'on on ne comprend toujours pas comment il à fait pour réussir.

Tout le monde rit et le jeune Junin protesta faisant encore monté l'hilarité. Le blond continua alors.

- Shikamaru, qui après avoir fait beaucoup d'effort est enfin devenu Junin…poussait à coup de pied dans le cul par Temari, félicitation Temari, sans toi on ne serait pas quoi faire de lui.

Temari se leva en montrant son bras comme pour montrer ces muscles et dit en souriant.

-T'inquiète pas je m'occupe de lui, il va se bouger un peu.

-Oui surtout dans le lit.

Oui tu…

BAM le blond venait de se manger un verre en pleine poire devant une Temari rouge de honte et un Shikamaru cherchant un trou de sourit ou se planquer. Se relevant Naruto continuant en se massant le crâne.

-Et pour finir Hinata, manque trop de confiance en elle, alors qu'elle fait partit des personnes les plus fortes. N'hésite pas à t'affirmer Hinata. Sur ce discours, KANPAI ! »

Tous heurtèrent leurs verres et commencèrent à boire. Les discussions allez de bon train, du simple discours de Neji sur la nullité absolue de ces élèves, à la discussion de Lee embrasé sur la jeunesse à Shikamaru qui envoyer des « Galère ! » à tous va. Temari aiguiser sont kunai en parlant avec Tenten et en faisant transpirer Naruto légèrement apeurer à cette vision. Shino et Sasuke discutait des meilleurs moyen de faire souffrir une personne en la tuant faisant courir au toilette leurs voisin pour qu'ils vomissent. Sakura et Ino discutait avec Hinata du blond d'on l'héritière Hyuga rêver toute les nuit. Et lui discuter avec Konoha-maru sur les techniques…perverses qu'il avait mises au point. Choji lui mangeait sans retenu et la soirée continua comme cela jusqu'à une heure du matin.

Ils commencèrent tous à se séparé, Shikamaru et Choji partirent les premiers avec Shino et Kiba qui embrassa Ino avant de partir avec Akamaru. Temari et Tenten partirent ensuite saluant tout le monde et la blonde promettant à son congénère de grande souffrance à venir. Naruto transpira de plus belle devant la menace en faisant un sourire crispée. Sasuke partie à son tour avec Neji et Konoha-maru. Ce derniers partit à contre cœur, mais Neji avait pour mission de le faire rentrer à 1h30 du matin maximum. Sai s'en alla à son tour en lançant une réplique sur les couilles de Naruto et en évitant tout les shuriken envoyer par le blond. Hinata était toute rouge et semblait avoir trop bu. Sakura et Ino demandèrent à Naruto de s'occuper d'elle car elles devaient partir avec Lee qui suivi quand Sakura lui demanda même si il ne comprenait pas. Naruto accepta avec le sourire et alla voir Hinata en lui demandant.

« Hoy Hinata ça va ? Tu peu marcher ? »

Hinata tenta de se lever et tomba rattraper par Naruto vif comme l'éclair et il la prit dans ces bras la rendant rouge mais, non pas à cause de l'alcool cette fois, mais car elle se trouvait dans les bras du ninja d'on elle rêver toute les nuit et tout les jours. Il sortir du bar et Naruto commença à la ramener chez elle, prenant la direction du manoir des Hyuga. Il sentait le souffle de la jeune femme dans son cou et rougit en sentant aussi sa poitrine contre son bras. Il la trouvait très belle, mais ne voulait pas profiter de la situation.

Elle était Ivre après tout, ça ne se fait pas. Elle c'était endormie dans ces bras et elle murmurer dans son sommeil. Naruto sourit à cette vision et quand il passa devant la tour du Hokage il vit une lumière au loin, ainsi que de la fumée, cela se trouver ou il habiter il lui sembler. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment il couru réveillant Hinata par la même occasion et une fois arrivant a destination, il se trouvait juste devant son appartement, il était en feu et sur le mur on pouvait lire clairement « _Meurt sale monstre_ ». Hinata se plaqua la main devant la bouche en voyant cela et Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Soudain une voix familière retentit dans la foule qui se rassemblait de plus en plus. C'était une voix froide et dur, une voix de Hyuga et dans le cas présent pas le pauvres petit imbéciles venu. C'était le grand Hiashi Hyuga en personne, homme le plus puissant de Konoha et qui plus êtes, père de la fille ivre que le blond tenait dans ces bras. Enfin plus tellement ivre le son de cette voix l'avait dégrisé d'un coup. En son appartement et ça, la soirée se finissait vraiment mal.

Le chef Hyuga observa sa fille et le blond tour à tour, puis l'appartement du garçon. Une veine apparue au niveau de sa tempe et des goute de sueur sur le visage de Naruto. Hinata ne savait plus ou se mettre. Hiashi leur tourna le dos soudainement et dit d'une voix froide et calme, mais avec des saute de colère s'y trahissant.

« Suis moi jeune homme, et ne prononce pas un mot. »

Naruto déglutit et emboita le pas du chef Hyuga. A présent même son appartement entrain de bruler n'été qu'un détail mineur et insignifiant, la il allait se faire étriper par le grand chef des Hyuga en personne. Ils marchèrent sans un mot jusqu'à l'entrer de la demeure des Hyuga. Hiashi entra les deux gardes le saluant et écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise en voyant ce qui suivait le grand chef des Hyuga. La princesse héritière, portait par l'enfant du village caché de la feuille. Naruto suivi Hiashi dans la demeure se mettant à prier tout les dieux connu et inconnu pour qu'on le sauve de cette situation. Hinata était entièrement pétrifié devant la tournure des événements et ressemble plus a une statue maintenant, autant dire qu'il ne fallait pas attendre de soutien de la part de ce coté la pour l'instant. Hiashi ouvrit une porte et leur alla s'assoir derrière son bureau en prenant un papier et un pinceau. Il commença à écrire et leurs fit signe de s'assoir. Naruto posa Hinata au sol et s'assit en tailleur tandis que Hinata prit une pose le dos droit, les pieds sous les fesses malgré son état. Soudain Hiashi prit la parole de sa voix dure et froide.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de surprise et Hinata rougit, se qui n'améliora rien à la situation au grand damne du ninja blond.

-Euh…on ne sort pas ensemble Hiashi-san….Hiashi-sama.

Il se rectifia rapidement en voyant le visage de chef Hyuga se durcir encore plus par le manque de bonne manière du ninja blond.

-Pas la peine de mentir, tu tenais ma fille dans tes bras, devant ton appartement. Donc depuis combien de temps ? Te rend tu compte de qui tu fréquente ? En continuant comme cela tu deviendras l'époux de la chef du clan Hyuga. Pense tu pouvoir te tenir à ces coter sans lui faire honte ? Un ninja comme toi ayant un démon en soit et sans avenir, à peine quelque fait d'armes et des gens t'adule de héro. Tu…

Soudain Naruto coupa la parole au chef Hyuga et sa voix n'était plus celle du Naruto le plaisantin, mais celle de l'Anbu en mission. Une voix calme, froide sans aucune émotion donnant des frissons et les yeux du ninja fixé le chef Hyuga avec ces pupille rouge rubis.

-Je me fiche pas mal de quelle position à Hinata, elle restera toujours Hinata pour moi, Je ne pense pas qu'elle aura à avoir honte de moi, à la rigueur elle pourra avoir peur de moi, mais pas plus.

Hiashi ne pouvait empêcher sa main de trembler devant le changement soudain du ninja blond. Hinata quand à elle se tourna vers Naruto et lui répondit.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur N…Naruto-kun, tu….tu est toi et…et tu es admirable, courageux et…magnifique. »

Naruto regarda Hinata qui rougissait et ces yeux redevinrent bleu océan. Hiashi regarda sa fille puis le ninja blond. C'était donc ça l'u des Anbu de la Team Oni ? Si il pouvait avoir les deux chez les Hyuga, cela leurs serait certainement profitable, il devait pouvoir l'utiliser par l'intermédiaire de sa fille. Il fini d'écrire sa lettres, la scella et fit apparaitre un aigle avant de lui attacher le message à la patte et de l'envoyer. L'aigle s'envola et Hiashi dit d'une voix toujours aussi froide mais sans dureté.

« Bien, il me semble que tu n'a plus d'endroit ou vivre non ? Donc j'accepte de t'accueillir dans notre demeure vu que tu fréquente ma fille c'est la moindre des choses. Tu dormiras dans sa chambre et je ferai récupérer tes affaires demain. Hinata t'expliquera les règles de cette maison, maintenant vous pouvait disposer. »

Son ton à la fin ne laisser place à aucune riposte et les deux jeunes sortirent hattivement en saluant le chef Hyuga. Il ne comprenait pas se qu'il se passait, mais il avait un toit où vivre et pouvait dormir dans un lit. Le lit d'Hinata en plus, il avait de la chance…hein ? Le lit d'HINATA ? Où le problème se passe quoi la ? Hinata à coté de lui rougissait comme une pivoine et Naruto se demanda si, des fois, il n'aurait pas priez les démons plutôt que les dieux. Quand Hinata à coté de lui ouvrit la porte et qu'il vit la chambre de la jeune fille, il se mit à rougir. Il rentrer en territoire inconnu, la chambre d'une fille, terre sacrée que tout homme rêve un jour de visiter…non ? Ah bon ? Pourtant lui il était heureux et Hinata aussi, même si particulièrement gêné. Naruto ne savait plus si il était en enfer ou au paradis. Il prit alors les paroles rompant le silence de mort.

« Bon…euh…ben je vais dormir par terre vu qu'après tout c'est ton lit, je ne vais pas te le piquer. »

Naruto allez s'installer par terre dans la petite chambre de la jeune fille. Oui car une fois coucher au sol, il n'y avait plus de place en le lit une place et le mur. Un pauvre bureau dans un coin de la chambre et une armoire. La chambre était particulièrement pauvre en décoration et en espace. Hinata qui se coucha habillez se tourna vers Naruto au sol qui maintenant savait ou il se trouvait, c'était en enfer, c'était certain.

« N…Naruto-kun…si…si tu… euh… si tu veux…viens…dormir avec moi…sa…sa ne me dérange pas. »

C'était Hinata qui venait de parler et Naruto vira au rouge vif avant de déclarer mentalement « _C'est le PARADIS !_ » Il se leva et monta dans le lit d'Hinata ou elle se colla au mur rouge à en faire pâlir une tomate. Naruto se colla dos contre dos avec elle et ils passeraient la nuit comme ça. Hinata s'endormie rapidement avec l'alcool et Naruto lutta un moment contre ces pulsions avant de réussir à se calmer et dormir se demandant comment aller réagir Sasuke lorsqu'il apprendrait la situation de son frère de cœur.


	2. Fiançailles x Démon

_**Le masque du Démon.**_

**Chapitre 2 : Fiançailles x Démon.**

Le lendemain matin le soleil commencer à se lever, les oiseaux à chanter, Hiashi à crier de sa douce voix d'iceberg. Naruto n'avait pas bougeait de la nuit et quand Hiashi le somma d'aller se laver avant d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner en confiant à un serviteur le soin de le guider, c'est d'un pas plus proche du zombie que du ninja que Naruto lui emboita le pas, pleurant intérieurement pour sa grâce matinée. Quand il arriva à la salle de bain qui se trouvait assez loin dans la gigantesque demeure, le serviteur prit congé de Naruto et s'en alla d'un air mécontent d'avoir du servir de guide au ninja blond. Naruto commença à se brosser les dents quand il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul et il prononça alors en baillant la bouche grande ouverte.

« Bon...aaaahjour. »

D'abord aucune réaction juste une veine ressortant au niveaux de la tempe du Hyuga, puis la veine disparue et une goute de sueur perla, puis deux, puis une cascade pouvant rivaliser avec les chutes d'eau entre les deux tristement célèbre statue des fondateurs du village caché de la feuille. Puis enfin la brosse à dents tomba de la bouche d'un Neji médusait en voyant le blond. Ce dernier ayant fini de se laver les dents, partit se laver avec une bonne douche, mais tomba sur d'immense bain. Il failli céder à la tentation, mais se ressaisie et se lava avant de retourner vers Neji, toujours dans la même position devant le ninja maintenant vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille. Un serviteur lui donna alors des habits traditionnels bleu ciel arborant l'emblème des Hyuga. Naruto grimaça et enfila la tenu avant de sortir, laissant Neji qui cria soudain d'un cri de surprise des plus absolues.

Quand Naruto arriva changer devant Hiashi avec une Hinata se faisant encore plus petite et étant encore plus rouge que d'habitude. Le ninja blond avez un mauvais pressentiment devant le visage froid et ravi du chef des Hyuga et le tint rouge et apeuré de sa fille. Hiashi l'inspecta du regard et semblant satisfait annonça de sa voix d'iceberg sur patte.

« Suis moi mon garçon, l'Hokage ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. »

Sans autre explications, il emmena le ninja blond à sa suite dans la demeure des Hyuga. Il entra dans une grande salle de réunion à un moment et s'installa sur le coussin du chef de clan, à sa gauche Hinata s'installa droite et le visage reflétant sans arriver à le cacher une terreur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, même durant les missions les plus dangereuses. Hiashi fit alors signe à Naruto de s'installer à coté d'Hinata et le blond s'exécuta voulant en profiter pour lui demander se qui n'allait pas. Cependant c'était sans compter l'entré en scène d'un Neji et d'une Tsunade tout deux avec des yeux exorbiter de surprise. Ils dirent d'une même voix à la différence de Tsunade qui montrer la lettre qu'avait écrite Hiashi hier soir. Ils se turent tout les deux en apercevant le blond qui se mit à avoir des sueurs froides en pensant sa dernière heure arriver. Neji prit place à la droite de Hiashi sans un mot tandis que Tsunade ayant retrouvé son calme comme par magie s'assit à son tour dans la sale de réunion en face du chef de clan. L'Hokage, tout le comme le génie des Hyuga, dévisager un Naruto qui ne savait plus ou se mettre maintenant. Hiashi prit la parole en désignant ça fille et le blond.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, ma lettre n'a rien d'une farce Hokage-sama, votre protéger et ma fille sembler se fréquenter, étant assez proche pour allez jusqu'à l'emmener à son appartement tard dans la nuit en la portant dans ces bras, ces deux jeunes gens pourrons vous le confirmer.

-Euh oui, mais on…

-Naruto, il semblerait que je vais devoir refaire ton éducation. »

En disant cela Tsunade avait prit un air affliger et faisait craquer ces doigts le regard empli d'une colère sourde. Alors comme cela se petit qu'elle considéré comme son propre fils friquoté en douce avec l'héritière du clan Hyuga ? Et petit détail qui n'énerva pas du tout l'Hokage, son petit protéger ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui parler de son histoire. Un crac sonore se fit entendre à coté de Tsunade qui venait d'exploser par la force de sa main la bouteille de saké qu'elle tient à la main sans s'être rendu compte qu'elle avait quitté son bureau comme cela du matin. Naruto déglutit et l'Hokage dit alors.

« Sortait tous et laissez moi seule avec Hiashi »

Alors que Naruto allez riposter un regard de son Obaa-chan lui fit prendre ces jambes à son coup suivie de toute les personnes concerné sentant l'orage arriver. Une fois sortis ils s'assirent tous attendant qu'on les rappelle. Neji ayant retrouvé toute sa fraicheur de banquise habituelle, Hinata plus apeuré que jamais et Naruto ayant rejoint les gouffres du désespoir avec la jeune fille en espérant que Tsunade l'exécuterait rapidement et sans souffrance. Quand elle sortit enfin de la salle de réunion elle fit signe au blond de venir avec elle tandis que Hinata et Neji rentrer de nouveau dans la salle.

« Naruto tu te rends compte qu'en fricotant avec la petite Hinata tu viens de t'attirer plein de problème ? Elle est l'héritière du clan Hyuga et…

Naruto réagit directement au mot « Héritière » et coupa la parole à l'Hokage disant avec mauvaise humeur sans réfléchir.

-Je fréquente qui je veux, je me fiche qu'elle soit Héritière du plus grand clan du village ou alors déserteur du village !

Tsunade fixa le regard du blond avant de sourire tendrement en se disant qu'il avait bien grandit.

-Bien vu que ta décision est prise, je n'ai donc rien d'autre à ajouter, le mariage sera pour la semaine prochaine, tu n'aura pas de mission jusque là pour que tu puisses apprendre les règles des Hyuga. Tu…Naruto ?

L'appelé était la bouche grande ouverte, déconnecté de la réalité. Il allait se marier ? Avec qui ? Il la connaissait ? Il demanda alors hésitant.

-Euh… je….je la connait ?

-De qui ?

Tsunade ne comprenait pas du tout se que voulait dire son protégé.

-Ben…euh…celle avec qui je dois me marier ? Je… je la connais ? Car sinon je refuse de…

Le regard de Tsunade se durcit et elle dit en haussant le ton.

-Tu te moque de moi Naruto ? C'est d'Hinata que je te parle, vu que votre relation est déjà bien avancer et qu'il est inconvenant de la part de l'héritière de fréquenter un homme de manière si intime sans qu'il ne soit fiancé que nous avons du passer à la vitesse supérieur et… »

Naruto compris enfin ce qui se passait et même si l'idée de se marier avec elle n'était pas vraiment pour lui déplaire, après tout c'était une très jolie femme remplie de charmes et très forte. Cependant le fait qu'elle doit s'unir à un démon comme lui n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y aurait de mieux pour elle. Il laissa Tsunade parlait tandis que son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure, cherchant un moyen d'empêcher se mariage. Quand Tsunade eu fini ça longue tirade, Naruto lui sourit d'un de ces plus beau sourire en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiété que tout se passerai bien. Tsunade soupira et enlaça le ninja avant de partir.

Une fois de retour dans la salle de réunion, il vit son futur beau père le fixer et Naruto sourit alors, mais non pas de son sourire plein de joie, un sourire sinistre et froid était sur le visage du blond qui donna des frissons à tout le monde dans la pièce. Il prit la parole de sa voix d'Anbu.

« Je vous emprunte Hinata, Hiashi-san, j'ai besoin de lui parler et de mettre plusieurs chose au clair avec elle, je commencerai donc à apprendre les règles et traditions du clan Hyuga demain. J'aurais aussi besoin de vous dans quatre jour pour allez voir l'Hokage et régler les problèmes administratif entre votre clan et le miens. »

Sur ces mot il prit Hinata par la main la rendant toute rouge et disparu dans un éclair orange sous les yeux du grand chef des Hyuga et de son bras droit qui ne savaient pas encore tout les problèmes qu'allait engendrer cette union.

Il arriva devant la stèle des ninjas morts avec Hinata et lâcha sa main. Il s'assit au sol et lui fit signe de la tête d'en faire autant. Elle s'exécuta encore rouge et Naruto lui demanda en la fixant.

« Tu est d'accord pour cette histoire de mariage Hinata ? Cela ne te dérange pas ?

Hinata perdit un peu de ces rougeurs devant le ton froid du ninja quand il lui posa la question. Son regard était froid au point de faire passer celui de Hiashi pour un soleil généreux. Elle hésita inspira, se tritura les doigts et se lança en continuant de joué avec ces doigts.

-Je…je suis d'accord si toi tu le veux bien N…Naruto-kun. Je…je t'ai toujours aimais, mais si cela te gêne je…

Le regard du blond se fit plus tendre et un sourire chaleureux vint éclairer son visage faisant rougir la ninja aux yeux de perles. Elle ne put finir sa phrase voyant des fleurs partout autour de Naruto.

-Cela ne me gêne pas, je vois que tu es déterminé et donc je vais devoir te montrer ce qui se cache en moi, après si tu es toujours d'accord avec cela, alors la semaine prochaine nous serons mari et femme.

Naruto fit plusieurs signes avant de finir en appuyant sa main sur son ventre.

-Ninpo: Kuchiyose Uzumaki no Jutsu.

Dans un nuage de fumée, Kyubi apparue. Il avait la même taille qu'Akamaru et ces neuf queues était en perpétuelles mouvement. Il fixa d'abord le blond d'un regard plein de haine puis la jeune femme à coté de lui. D'une voix chargée d'une haine sans limite et d'un regard noir de colère il demanda.

-**Que me vaut cette invocation Naruto ? Tu veux te venter d'épouser une fille à gros seins ?**

Naruto ignora la remarque du renard habitué à ces manières, mais Hinata rougit en cachant sa poitrine derrière ces bras.

-Ne fait pas celui qui ne sait rien, tu écoute tout depuis le début. Hinata, voilà Kyubi, le démon pervers à neuf neurones.

Une veine apparu sur la tempe du démon renard et Hinata fixa Naruto puis Kyubi tour à tour. Elle était effrayer par le démon renard, mais impressionnée par Naruto qui était capable de rester si calme à coter du renard visiblement énerver.

-**Naruto…je vais te tuer un jour tu…**

-S'il te plait, range moi ton vieux disc et change en un peu, cela fait des années que tu te répète. Donc Hinata comme tu le vois le Kyubi est en moi et ne cherche qu'une chose, tuer tous se qui l'entoure, veut tu toujours être uni à l'homme qui le porte en lui ?

Hinata déglutit avant de répondre d'une voix déterminée.

-Kyubi est effrayant et je ne pense pas pouvoir me montrer aussi calme que toi à coté de lui.

-**Evidemment gamine, tu vois Naruto tu va te faire larguer, adieu les gros seins ahahahah !**

Kyubi éclata de rire et Hinata frissonna avant de continuer.

-Mais je…je t'aime et si je veux rester à tes coté pour toujours, démon ou pas.

Naruto la regarda neutrement. Il l'évaluer, cherchant à voir le mensonge qui se trouvait derrière, mais il ne trouva rien. Elle était sérieuse et attendait une réponse. Il soupira et annonça enfin faisant disparaitre Kyubi qui insulter le blond et la brune de tous les noms.

-Bien dans ce cas la…je t'invite à Ichikaru et ensuite on va se faire un petit rendez vous, histoire de mieux se connaitre car je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi en dehors des missions Hinata-chan. »

Il se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle accepta le rouge aux joues. Elle était au paradis, marchant au coté du ninja de ses rêves en lui tenant la main. Si de la veille on lui avait dit qu'elle aurait un rendez-vous avec Naruto Uzumaki et serait même sa fiançait un jour, elle aurait rit en disant que c'était impossible qu'un ninja comme lui perde son temps avec une pauvre ninja ayant à peine atteint le niveau de Junin que tout ceux de sa promotion avait déjà atteint depuis longtemps.

Un fois arriver à Ichikaru le vielle homme salua son client préféré. Quand il aperçu Hinata il rit en disant.

« Ah ! Naruto tu deviens enfin un homme, tu à enfin une petite amie, snif, tu à tellement grandit snif, pour la peine se soir c'est la maison qui offre!

Naruto sourit en ayant le rouge aux joues et Hinata elle chercher un endroit ou se cacher. Ils s'installèrent n'osant pas parler devant le vielle homme réjouit. Après un moment de silence troubler simplement par les sifflotements d'Ichikaru et les bruits de cuisine, Naruto se lança en demandant légèrement gêné.

-Euh…donc…tu à des loisirs particuliers ?

-Ou…oui je…je euh….je…m'entraine et… je …voyons...disons q…que…j'aime…cu…cuisiner.

-Ah bon ? Dit tu pourras me cuisiner un bento pour demain vu que je risque de ne pas pouvoir bouger de l'après midi coincer entre Neji et ton père.

Il grimaça rien qu'en l'imaginant, faisant sourire timidement Hinata qui répondit légèrement gênée.

-Je su…je suis désolée N…Naruto-kun…je…mon père m'interdit de…de cuisiner car…car ce n…n'est pas le rôle…de l'héritière de fai…faire se genre de tache…dégradante.

Ichikaru tilta en entendant Hinata et une veine apparaitre sur sa tempe, mais Naruto fut plus rapide que lui et déclara d'une voix forte.

-Tu aime cuisiner ? Alors tu pourras cuisiner foi de Naruto Uzumaki ! Ton père on va l'envoyer voir ailleurs et si il refuse toujours alors on ira voir Obaa-chan pour squatter sa cuisine mouahahah Hiashi à pas fini de crier avec moi comme futur gendre ahahahah !

Naruto rit rien qu'en pensant à la tête que tirerai le chef des Hyuga quand il verra sa fille lui donner son bento. Ichikaru lui servi les ramen à Naruto et Hinata en disant.

-Et un spécial Naruto !

-Mmmmmh ça à l'air délicieux !

-Oui autant que les nouvelles du jour, Hinata Hyuga et Naruto Uzumaki sont donc officiellement en couple et vont même se marier.

Naruto déglutit, Hinata rougit et Kakashi éclata de rire en sautant sur le toit le plus proche et en criant la nouvelle en à qui voulait entendre. Naruto cassa ces baguettes et cria.

-Ninpo: Taijuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!

Une dizaine de Naruto sautèrent sur le ninja copieur qui esquiva facilement en rien et en continuant de crier Hinata complètement rouge de gêne Naruto mélangeant sa gêne et sa colère pour créé un nouveau genre de rouge. Il poursuivi Kakashi jusqu'à entendre un groupe de voix dans la rue.

-De quoi ? C'est vrai Naruto-niichan ?

-Naruto c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Dans la rue se trouvait Sasuke et Konoha-maru. Le premier ne laissait pas perle une seule émotion sur son visage ou dans sa voix, mais le sixième sens du blond lui dit qu'il était très en colère de ne pas être au courant. Quand à Konoha-maru…on pouvait lire sur son visage un mélange de joie, d'admiration et un peu de tristesse de pas avoir était prévenue avant. Naruto stoppa sa poursuite, le pire était arrivé et les dommages ne feront qu'augmentait, il devait fuir au seul endroit ou on lui ficherait la paix. Il se téléporta auprès d'Hinata et salua Ichikaru en disant.

-Désolé et merci pour les ramen ! Hinata-chan viens vite on s'enfui !

Il lui prit la main et se téléporta devant Ichikaru qui sourit en disant.

-Ah c'est beau la jeunesse, dans mon temps, moi aussi je…

Il se stoppa net dans sont discours en apercevant une grande aura noir sortant d'un Sasuke au comble de la colère. Konoha-maru récula en déglutissant et l'Uchiwa se mit à rire en disant.

-Ahahahah, Naruto…je vais te TUER ! »

Il avait crié le dernier mot et la rue était déserte, les passants ayant fui cette grande aura sombre. Le brun disparu dans un tourbillon de flamme noir et Ichikaru adressa une prière pour le repos éternelle de son meilleur client.

Naruto arriva dans la chambre d'Hinata trébuchant et tombant sur le lit dans un grand bruit. Il se releva légèrement en disant.

« Désolé Hinata-chan je….

Se sentant observer il se retourna vivement et soudain une goute de sueur apparue sur son front. La porte était à peine entrouverte et il pouvait voir un œil banc dans l'entrebâillement. Il déglutit et se décolla d'un coup d'Hinata sortant du lit en un bond alors même que la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur un Hiashi en colère.

-Qu'elle est donc la source de tout se vacarme !

-Euh…rien du tout c'est juste moi qui…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que la jeune fille qui regarder par l'entrebâillement avant l'arriver d'Hiashi dit en rougissant.

-Il à juste sauter sur Hinata-oneesama, père.

Naruto tilta au mot père et Hiashi lui tilta au mot sauter. Il regarda sa fille encore allonger dans le lit, le vêtement et les cheveux en bataille. Puis le blond en sueur devant la phrase d'Hanabi et suppliant qu'il n'y ai pas plus de sous-entendu. Dommage que Dieu était entrain de jouer au poker avec Satan, car Hiashi fusilla du regard le blond.

-Votre Union ne se fera que la semaine prochaine donc vous devrez attendre jusque là compris jeune homme ?

-Oui !

Naruto avait répondu au garde à vous tellement il était stresser puis Hiashi sortit en refermant la porte, il sourit devant sa cadette qui ne comprenait pas et demanda.

-Père pourquoi accepter vous que se déchet sorte avec Hinata-oneesama ? Ne le détester vous pas ?

Hiashi regarda Hanabi et lui répondit avec un sourire froid.

-Si je le déteste, mais il peu m'être utile et permettre à ta sœur de devenir enfin utile.

Hanabi ne comprenait pas et regarda son père s'éloigner tandis que dans la chambre Naruto sentait son mauvais pressentiment s'approfondir. Il regarda Hinata toute rouge dans le lit et se mit aussi à rougir de par l'erreur que venait de commettre Hiashi et Hanabi à leurs sujet. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en disant.

-Désolé, j'attire les malentendus.

Elle lui fit non de la tête trop gênée pour pouvoir parler et joua de nouveau avec ces deux index. Un silence gênant s'installa alors, puis Naruto proposa.

-Sa te dit de venir t'entrainait avec moi ? Tu m'as dit que tu aimais t'entrainait et moi aussi, on pourra donc s'entrainait plus souvent ensemble à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

Il lui fit un grand sourire la faisant rougir de plus belle tandis qu'elle faisait de grand oui de la tête. Ils sortir donc de la chambre et partir ensemble pour le terrain d'entrainement des Hyuga de la famille principale.


	3. Elèves x Banquet

_**Le masque du Démon.**_

**Chapitre 3: Elèves x Banquet.**

Naruto guidé par Hinata arriva au terrai d'entrainement des Hyuga. C'était un terrain plat sans rien et tout se qu'il y à de plus basique. Décidément les Hyuga aimaient les choses vide se dit il, cela expliquer donc le vide cérébral de la majorité des Hyuga. Le blond se retourne vers elle et lui demanda.

« Bon Hinata-chan, on commence par un entrainement Taijutsu et ensuite c'est à toi de choisir la prochaine discipline d'accord ?

-D…D'accord N…Naruto-kun.»

Elle enclencha son Byakugan et se mit en position tandis que Naruto la jaugeait du regard. Il avait déjà combattu Neji quand il avait 12 ans et savait donc par expérience la puissance que renfermer ces yeux et leur technique Taijutsu. Il savait aussi qu'Hinata avait remanié le style Hyuga à sa manière le rendant plus dangereux encore. Il se mit à son tour en posture de combat et fit signe à Hinata d'approcher. Elle semblait hésitante à l'attaquer et avait le rouge au joue. Naruto se téléporta et apparu d'un coup derrière elle en lui disant à l'oreille.

« Si tu ne fait pas ça sérieusement tu va te faire mal Hinata-chan. »

Elle blêmit et se retourna d'un coup, mais il était déjà de retour à sa position initiale. Il proposa alors un gage, le perdant devrait faire se que lui demande l'autre. Hinata hésita quelque seconde, puis accepta avec un regard déterminé. Elle s'élança contre Naruto et attaqua directement son flux de chakra. Il esquiva les assauts avant de se baisser et de tenter de frapper le ventre d'Hinata. Son poing rencontre le vide et Hinata qui avait sauté frappa les points de chakra du bras droit de Naruto qui ne sentit plus son bras. Voilà se qui arrive quand on veut se montrer trop doux contre un adversaire de force égal. Il fit un bond en arrière pour prendre de la distance et força le passage du chakra en utilisant celui de Kyubi. A peine remis que Hinata était déjà sur lui pour enchainait les coups de Hakke. Les coups se succéder, tous esquiver par le blond qui ripostait à la moindre ouverture, mais impossible de toucher la jeune femme. Un coup porté à la gorge fit cracher du sang à Naruto, remplacé rapidement par une buche de bois. Le blond arriva par derrière et fit une manchette pour assommer le brune aux yeux de perle, mais il du se téléporter pour esquiver la paume qui venait à la rencontre de son torse, à peine apparu, il devait se téléporter de nouveau pour esquiver un autre coup de la jeune femme. Les coups d'une précision mortelle et les téléportassions se succéder sans fin dans la cour d'entrainement. Naruto était surpris, il savait qu'Hinata était forte, mais il ne la penser pas forte au point de rivaliser avec sa technique de téléportation. Un coup atteint son estomac pile au moment de sa réapparition et sans même lui laisser le temps de souffler elle enchaina avec la technique des 361 point du Hakke. Le blond encaissa presque toute les attaque, réussissant à en esquivait la plupart de justesse. Il posa un genou au sol et une paume se figea sur son front.

Il avait perdu et soupira. Il devait s'entrainait plus durement au Taijutsu décidément. Hinata quand à elle était de nouveau rouge et semblait heureuse de son exploit, tout en s'inquiétant pour le blond qui la rassura rapidement.

« C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, alors qu'elle est ta demande vu que tu à gagner ?

Hinata rougit encore plus et se tapota les deux index l'un contre l'autres. Elle regarder le sol, fasciner, puis oser un petit regard vers le blond avant de vite reprendre sa contemplation du sol. Naruto était amusé de la voir comme cela et lui dit en souriant.

-Je ne mords pas Hinata-chan, hésite pas à me dire se que tu veux.

-Je…je te le dirais se soir. »

A peine eu elle dit ça qu'elle partit en courant, Naruto avait sentit la présence du grand chef Hyuga et comprenait que la jeune femme ne veuille pas en parler devant l'iceberg de service. Il soupira et partit en ville histoire de se changer les idées. Il disparu de la cour devant n Hiashi arborant un sourire en coin. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa fille se battre aussi bien et son futur gendre n'était pas mauvais non plus. Il pensa que le clan Hyuga avait un bel avenir dans le futur.

Sasuke se diriger vers le bureau du Hokage en faisant fuir tout le monde sur son passage rien que par la simple vision de l'aura noir qui l'entourait. Il était en colère contre Naruto qui n'avait pas jugeait bon de le prévenir de sa relation avec l'héritière Hyuga et encore moins qu'il allait se marier. Le brun agrandit encore son aura noir et quand il frappa à la porte du bureau de Tsunade, elle hésita à le faire entrer en voyant l'aura sombre suinter des trous de la porte. Puis elle soupira avant de dire de sa voix forte.  
« Entrez !

-Bonjour Hokage-sama je voudrais une mission ou un génocide de blond est possible.

-Euh…Sasuke il n'y a aucune mission dans se genre et tu le sais.

-Bien alors donner moi une mission ou je dois aller tuer le couple de futur marier le plus proche.

Tsunade compris d'un coup et regarda le brun. Lui qui cacher si bien ces sentiment en temps normal, là on pouvait bien voir qu'il était dans une colère noir.

-Bien je vais te donner une mission spéciale qui devra rester secrète. Nous serons les seules à être au courant, cela te permettra de faire la paix avec les blonds par la même occasion. »

Sasuke la regarda sans comprendre et pour seule réponse devant cette mine interrogatrice, elle lui tendit un rouleau de mission. Il hésita, puis fini par le prendre et disparu dans un tourbillon de flamme laissant Tsunade seule avec ces pensé. L'Hokage repris son travail, ces pensé dérivant vers le senin aux cheveux blanc. Il aurait certainement aimait voir le mariage de Naruto. Puis en pensant à Jiraya elle se rappela du rapport celons quoi un homme louche aurait été aperçu portant sur son dos un homme aux longs cheveux blanc. Depuis sa mort il n'y avait plus moyen de retrouvait son cadavre malgré toutes les recherche faite par elle-même et Naruto qui avait remué ciel et terre. Tsunade devait par cela faire face au trou du rapport de Naruto sur la fin de l'Akatsuki et le retour de Sasuke. Elle avait fermé les yeux car le blond était du genre paresseux pour les rapports écrits et qu'elle lui faisait confiance, mais aujourd'hui ces informations lui seraient bien utiles. On frappa de nouveau à sa porte et Tsunade prit son air sérieux et cria.

« Entrez »

Trois ninjas entrèrent et Tsunade les dévisageait du regard. Le premier en partant de la droite avait les yeux blanc, une longue chevelure noir et afficher une mine hautaine dans son kimono blanc. Elle n'en fit pas un fromage, c'était juste un Hyuga comme les autres fabriquer en série semblerait il. La deuxième personne était une femme au forme généreuse. Elle portait un shorty rose bonbon et son haut était un mini débardeur cachant à peine sa poitrine rivalisant avec Hinata. Le débardeur étant lui aussi rose bonbon sa attirait le regard. Elle portait son bandeau frontal à la ceinture et avait des cheveux longs qui étaient violet. Ces yeux eu aussi tiré sur le violet et le second sur le rose. Tsunade détailla ensuite le troisième en ailant mal aux yeux de part la vision qu'elle avait eux avant. Le troisième regardé par la fenêtre d'un air rêveur. Il portait de habit long et noir cachant chaque partit de son corps. Seule l'espace entre sa capuche remontait sur ça tête et le haut de son nez caché par un masque à la Kakashi, laissait voir deux yeux entièrement noirs. Il portait son bandeau frontal sur le bras droit et l'Hokage leur fit passer trois rouleaux.

« Voilà votre nouveau sensei, il remplacera Fuko qui comme vous le savez à désertez le village de Konoha. Vous aurez rendez vous demain avec lui au terrain d'entrainement 666, ne soyait pas en retard et préparé des rations de survie et médicament. Vous pouvez disposez. »

Les trois saluèrent et partir. Ils ouvrirent leurs rouleaux et découvrir le nom et prénom du ninja qui serait leurs maitre. Puis une photo et…le sceau des Anbu tenant le reste des informations secrète. Les trois déglutir et se regardèrent avant que le garçon en capuche ne demande.

« Vous le connaissez se Naruto Uzumaki ? Je ne l'avait jamais vu chez les Junin.

-Moi non plus, mais il est pas mal sur la photo, à votre avis il est regardant sur la différence d'âge ?

Le Hyuga prit alors la paroles bloquant sur la photo de Naruto entourait d'une montagne de bolle de ramen devant Ichikaru faisant un « V » avec ces doigts en souriant comme seule Naruto savait le faire.

-Je ne sais pas qui il est, mais il m'a tout l'air d'être un imbécile.

-Tu plaisante ? Tu à vu il y à le sceau des Anbu sur son dossier, il doit être sacrément balèze.

-On verra cela demain, moi je rentre je dois annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à mes parents. »

Puis il partit dans un tourbillon laissant les deux autres discuter avec énergie sur leur nouveau sensei.

Quand il arriva devant le manoir Hyuga, il se dirigea vers la partie occupé par sa famille. Quand il entra sa mère l'accueillie en lui disant.

« Naja va te changer, se soir il y à une réunion de toute la famille principale pour présenter le fiancé de Hinata-sama. Met tes plus beaux habits, il faut faire bonne impression maintenant. »

Soudain presser il couru dans sa chambre et chercha son plus beau kimono, balança sont rouleaux sur sont lit et se changea rapide comme l'éclair. Il sortit vêtu du même kimono que son père, un kimono blanc avec le symbole des Hyuga, des fleurs de cerisier s'éparpillant sur tout le kimono. Sa mère quand à elle portait un kimono blanc aussi, mais marqué par le sceau du clan Nara. Elle avait de longs cheveux noir et des yeux noirs. Si ils devaient vivre aussi loin dans le manoir, c'était surtout à cause de sa mère et des ces origines. Ne faisant pas partie du clan, elle était considéré comme déshonorante et les autres membres de la famille principale l'écarté volontairement. Le futur mari de Hinata-sama serait certainement pareil, après tout en dehors de Hinata-sama et Neji-sama, personne ne les avait jamais traités comme des membres de la famille principale.

Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers la salle ou le banquet allé avoir lieux. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle du banquet la majorité des membres était déjà installé et les ignorèrent complètements. Hiashi les salua d'un bref signe de tête et Neji s'inclina respectueusement pour les saluez. Ils virent Hinata à la gauche de son père et visiblement mal à l'aise. Naja chercha le dit fiancé du regard, mais il ne semblait pas arriver vu qu'il surprit les autres invités à faire comme lui. Le jeune chunin se dit alors que le fiancé devait être un membre important et influant pour pouvoir se permettre d'arriver après sa fiancée. Au bout d'une heure d'attente, les derniers invité arrivé depuis trois quart d'heure environ, la porte s'ouvrit et tout les regards se posèrent sur la personne qui avait franchit a porte et furent tous surpris en voyant non pas une personne bien habillé, mais un Anbu couvert de sang. Son masque représentait un renard et toute la salle reconnu l'un des membres de la team Oni. Naruto prit alors la parole dans une ambiance pesante.

« Désolée Hiashi-sama, j'étais en mission, on vient juste de me prévenir de votre idée de banquet et je me suis donc téléporté en laissant mon équipe derrière, je peu allez me changer ou…

-C'est bon va y mais fait vite, ma patience à ces limites. »

Sans un mot le ninja disparu dans un éclair orange et au bout d'à peine cinq minute de tension devant l'Anbu taché de sang, il réapparu dans un éclair orange à sa place à coté d'Hinata. Hiashi sourit, Hinata se calma et devint rouge comme une tomate quand il lui prit la main pour la calmer, Neji lui-même sourit et Naja écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Le fiancé de Hinata-sama n'était autre que son nouveau sensei. De plus il se permettait d'être en retard alors qu'il n'était ni un membre éminent du conseil, ou une personne importante et Hiashi-sama ne lui disait rien ? Il vit les regards noirs que Hanabi lançait au blond ainsi que ceux de la plupart des personnes de la famille, mais personne ne parla attendant une réaction de Hiashi.

« Veille à ne plus être en retard jeune homme.

-Oui désolé Hiashi-sama.

-Bien, il se tourna vers les membres de la famille, je vous présente le fiancé de ma fille, Uzumaki Naruto. Il vit dans notre demeure depuis hier soir suite à un malheureuse accident qui à bruler son appartement. Son mariage aillant lieux la semaine prochaine, il vivra donc ici jusqu'à celui-ci et suivra un enseignement rigoureux pour apprendre nos coutumes et tradition. Sur ceux bonne appétit. »

Le repas fut servie et Naruto créa soudainement un clone qui disparue immédiatement dans un éclair orange. Hiashi regarda le blond d'un œil inquisiteur, exigeant de savoir la raison de cette action et Naruto dit simplement.

« Simple imprévue durant la mission, j'ai donc envoyé un clone prévenir Hokage-sama. »

Hiashi regarda le jeune homme avant de sourire en disant que si ce n'était que cela, tout était pour le mieux. Le repas était très simple et se composait de riz, de poisson et de soupe. Toute venant des plus luxueux magasins de Konoha. Quand Hiashi vit Naruto commençait il sentit la colère montait en lui et une veine apparue sur sa tempe. Il allait intervenir, mais Hinata fut plus rapide, murmurant rapidement à l'oreille du blond qui posa rapidement ces baguettes et fit un petit sourire pour s'excuser auprès du chef Hyuga qui vit apparaitre une deuxième veine sur sont visage. Quand le maitre des lieux eux enfin souhaiter à ces convive de passait un agréable moment en dégustant le plat venant des cuisine et fait avec les meilleurs ingrédients, ils purent commencer à mangeait. Hinata aidant Naruto pour les manières et Naja sentant que sont nouveau sensei allait lui attiré bien des malheurs à lui comme au Hyuga. Il murmura un « baka » et vit le regard de Naruto croisé le siens. Il déglutit quand il crut voir dans les yeux du blond que celui c l'avait entendu malgré la distance qui les séparés. Naruto ayant rapidement fini sont repas en profita pour analysez la situation et retenir grâce à Hinata les différente personne influente du clan. Quand il vit la famille de Naja, il sentit une légère différence avec le reste de la famille. Ils étaient loin et donc le blond ne pouvait leur parlait, mais il mémorisa bien leurs visages ainsi que celui de leur fils unique. Quand le banquet arriva à ça fin, un homme entra d'un coup sous le regard de tout les Hyuga qui c'était retourné. Naruto déglutit en le reconnaissant et Hiashi haussa un sourcil en voyant un Anbu portant un masque de serpent. Ce dernier se dirigea vers Hiashi et lui murmura quelque chose. Le chef Hyuga aquiésa et l'Anbu se plaça derrière Naruto en disant.

« Suivait moi tout les deux, nous devons parler. »

Sans attendre de réponse ils le suivirent, tandis qu'Hiashi expliquait au invité se qu'il se passait. Neji regarda Hinata partir et reconnu Sasuke. Il soupira et retourna à son activité de bras droit du chef des Hyuga. Dehors quand il fut certain d'être hors d'atteinte de toute oreille indiscrète, Sasuke dit alors.

« Ma mission est de te surveillez ainsi que les Hyuga, je serais aussi la pour t'aider si tu en à besoin, ordre de Hokage-sama.

-D'accord…mais…euh…tu ne m'en veux plus ?

-Non je ne t'en veux pas…je veux juste planter la lame de mon épée dans ta sale tronche.

-Ok…donc tu m'en veux encore. Mais pour m'a défense sache que je n'étais pas avec Hinata avant aujourd'hui.

-Ah bon ? Il semblait pourtant celons tout le monde que cela faisait un moment que c'était comme ça.

Naruto soupira et se mit à expliquer la suite d'événement qui lui était arrivé. Lui racontant tout de l'incendie, à la Hyuga et fini par son projet.

-…et donc maintenant que c'est comme cela, il va falloir que j'apprenne tout sur eux et que je face tombait les têtes qui gêne. Cela fait un moment maintenant que les Hyuga me gêne, je ne vais donc pas laisser passer une telle occasion. J'aurais alors besoin de toi, tu comprends ?

Sasuke acquiesça et disparue. Naruto regarda l'heure.

_23h34_

Il sourit et se tourna vers une Hinata qui le regardait avec de grands yeux surpris. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et se gratta l'arrière de la tête gêné quand elle prit enfin la parole.

-Je…je voudrais…utilisait ta…ta promesse de…de se matin.

Naruto la fixa soudain, son visage devenant neutre et n'affichant plus rien.

-Bien, je n'ai qu'une parole demande se que tu veux.

Hinata planta son regard dans le siens déterminé.

-Ne…ne me quitte jamais, reste pour toujours à mes cotée Naruto-kun…

Elle se tue et attendit la réponse du blond, la peur se lisant dans ces yeux. Naruto lui sourit, soulager et la prit dans ces bras. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Je ne te quitterai jamais tans que tu voudras de moi Hinata. »

Elle rougit et il l'embrassa avec tendresse. Caressant la joue de la jeune femme la sentant l'entourait de ces bras et se collant autant qu'elle le pouvait à lui. Elle répondit à son baiser, le rendant plus passionné. Quand il le rompit, Naruto lui sourit et l'emmena à leur chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, puis embrassa de nouveau Hinata, avant de lui dire.

« Gomen, fatigué…mission demain…dodo. »

Il plongea alors dans le lit toujours habillé de son kimono et la tira avec lui. Il la serra dans ces bras avant de lui murmuré à l'oreille.

« Bonne nuit Hinata-chan, à demain. »

Il sourit et s'endormit vaincu par la fatigue, laissant Hinata rouge de gêne dans ces bras. Elle sourit timidement en collant sa tête contre le torse du blond et dans un murmure qui s'n alla dans la nuit paisible de la demeure Hyuga.

« Bonne nuit Naruto-kun »


	4. Sensei x Mission

_**Le masque du Démon.**_

**Chapitre 4 : Sensei x Mission**

Naruto se réveilla le lendemain ai sentie un poids contre son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et vit Hinata profondément endormie sur son torse avec un sourire de joie intense. Il chercha le réveil du regard et le trouva enfin pour voir l'heure.

_7h48._

Il devait y aller il avait rendez vous au terrain d'entrainement 666 avec ces élèves. Le mot lui était bizarre car jusqu'à maintenant Tsunade l'avait jugeait trop immature ou trop sanguinaire pour s'occuper d'enfant. Il sourit tout exciter se rappelant Iruka, puis Kakashi, Jiraya et chacun de ces maitres. A son tour il allait devenir un enseignant et apprendre une équipe de jeune ninja à avoir la volonté du feu. Il se leva doucement sans bruit, il déposa délicatement Hinata sur le lit et la fixa quelque seconde. Laissant son corps agir avant son cerveau, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme puis chercha dans les affaires déposer par un des servants de Hiashi avant de trouver. Il trouva ce qu'il voulait, il les prit et se déshabilla en vérifiant que Hinata dormait encore. Il enfila rapidement ces habit orange et noir, mis son bandeau sur sont front, se tourna et vit Hinata doucement endormie, les yeux bien fermé et le visage complètement rouge…la Naruto sentit les goutte de sueur le parcourir sur tout le corps et il demanda timidement.

« Hi…Hinata-chan ? Rassure moi tu dors, hein ?

Il la regarda, elle sourit et devint encore plus rouge de gêne suivi du blond qui atteint à son tour les sommets du rouge. Que devait-il dire ? Que devait-il faire ? Comment fuir la situation. Un tilt dans sa tête et il partit disparaissant dans un éclair orange en disant.

- Désolé je dois aller en mission, à demain. »

Avant de disparaitre il avait regardé le réveil.

_8h00_

Il arriva pile à l'heure à l'entrer du terrain d'entrainement. Derrière la grille se trouver une zone au sol noir, plein de gaz pour la plupart toxique, des rivières de laves. Il n'y avait pas un arbre et seule des monticules rocheux nivelé le sol au envie de la nature. Tsunade lui avait dit que ces trois ninjas étaient de bon ninja au talent prometteur, elle le mit au courant pour leur ancien sensei qui avait déserté en tuant la famille de deux des ninjas avant de s'enfuir en emportant les rouleaux des techniques des deux familles. Naruto se demanda se que pouvait bien contenir ces rouleaux de si important pour poussez le sensei à tuez et volez ces anciens élèves. Toujours dans ces pensés il entendit trois ninja arriver et se poser devant lui. Il les regarda et en dehors de la fille qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, de celui à la capuche qui souriait aussi des yeux et du Hyuga qui le fusillait du regard, il semblait tous sympathique. Il leur sourit et dit.

« Bonjour à vous trois, je serais votre nouveau sensei à partir d'aujourd'hui. Pour commencer je vais vous demander de vous présenter avec les questions classiques. Nom, prénom, âge, grade, passion personnel et rêve pour l'avenir. Ensuite je me présenterai.

Naja s'avança d'un pas, position rigide et commença devant le sourire de Naruto qui l'avait reconnu.

-Hyuga Naja, 15 ans, Chunin. Ma passion est la fabrication d'éventail. Mon rêve dans l'avenir est de…

Naja se tut soudain hésitant et Naruto l'encouragea.

-Ne t'inquiète pas lance toi, se qui se passe ici restera entre vous et moi, vous avez ma parole, alors profitez en.

Naja le regarda, puis regarda ces coéquipiers qui lui firent signe de lui faire confiance sans pour autant baisser ça garde. Naruto avait bien vu que les trois ninjas ne lui faisait aucunement confiance et ne voyait en lui qu'un ninja pour progressez, mais le blond avez une autre vision des liens professeurs élèves.

-Je souhaite changer les Hyuga.

Naruto sourit et en se disant que se petit Hyuga pourrai lui être utile. Ensuite il regarda la jeune fille habillé de rose flashy. Elle s'avança tandis que Naja se reculez et sourit d'un sourire rappelant beaucoup celui du blond.

-Pinku Momoiro, 15 ans aussi, Chunin, ma passion c'est le shopping et de mangeait des sucreries. Mon rêve pour l'avenir est d'épouser un homme riche pour vivre tranquillement !

Naruto lui sourit et dit.

-Mmmh très beau rêve que voilà.

-N'est ce pas ?

Elle lui avait répondu avec le sourire et remarqua les yeux du blond formant deux Rinengan.

-Mais voudrais-tu bien me dire la vérité ? Si vous êtes sincères avec moi, je le serais avec vous aussi et j'ai bien plus de chose à cacher que vous.

La rose se recula légèrement et dit.

-Je…je veux retrouver sensei et le tuer de mes mains. Puis reconstruire mon clan qui est dissous depuis des années.

-Très bien, et le derniers ? Tache de dire aussi la vérité, tu semble être celui des trois qui à le plus à cacher, mais je ne mort pas, et je peu tous vous aidez de plus d'une manière.

Les trois ninjas regardèrent leurs nouveau sensei sans comprendre. Dans un soupire le dernier annonça.

-Kuro Aoi, 150 ans, chunin. Ma passion c'est la création d'armes et surtout de pantin. Mon rêve est de fabriquer le pantin ultime en y implantant un Bijuu.

Naruto resta impassible devant le jeune homme de 150 ans. Il lui sourit et dit en désactivant son dojutsu.

-Bien je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, 20 ans, Anbu numéro 1 avec un autre ninja. Ma passion c'est de manger des ramens, mon rêve est de devenir Hokage. Des questions ? Profitez en une fois rentrer la dedans, on sera trop occupez à survivre pour parler.

Naja leva la main et demanda en dévisageant Naruto.

-C'était quoi votre Dojutsu sensei ? Il ne ressemble ni au Byakugan, ni au Sharingan.

-C'est normal, ces yeux sont encore plus rare que les deux que tu viens de citer. A ma connaissance je suis le seul à le posséder. Ce dojutsu s'appelle le Rinengan, il me permet de voir la vérité et de trouver se que je cherche.

-Et comment pourriez vous nous aider de quelque manière que se soit en dehors nous apprendre des jutsu pour devenir plus fort sensei ?

Naruto sourit à Momoiro qui avait prit la parole, laissant ces manières dans sa poche et se montrant elle-même.

-Très bonne question jeune fille, faisons dans l'ordre, pour Naja je peux l'aider à changer le clan Hyuga étant le fiancer de l'héritière du clan et même sans cela, je compter un jour faire une descente au clan Hyuga histoire de faire du ménage.

Les trois ninjas frissonnèrent devant les paroles de leur sensei.

-Pour toi Momoiro, je peux t'aider car je connais les personnes qui pourchasse votre ancien sensei et qu'il me tienne au courant des piste découverte et que le jour ou nous le trouverons, j'irai en personne à sa rencontre, accompagner ou non cela dépendra de vous à se moment la. Pour Aoi, je détiens en moi le plus puissant des neuf Bijuu et suis le chef des huit autres Jinchurikis. Donc je pourrai t'aider dans ta quête, surtout que j'ai dans mes amis le Kazekage qui pourrait de donner les notes de Suna sur leurs pantins. Alor selon vous puis je ou non vous aidez ?

Les trois se regardèrent impressionnés. Leurs nouveau sensei semblaient en plus d'une personne puissante physiquement, être aussi puissant niveaux relation. Un certain respect pour le blond s'insinua en eux.

-D'autres questions ? Ils firent tous non de la tête et Naruto sourit. Bien dans ce cas nous allons passé toute la journée dans cette zone appelée aussi Jigoku no Sekai, nom que je trouve très juste pour l'endroit. Notre mission sera simple, traverser le zone, prendre se qui à été placé à son centre et revenir en une journée. Tous en évitant de se faire piéger par les gaz toxique, les explosions soudaine de lave, les attaques des animaux mutant de la zone, des pluies acides, des…bon à voir vos tête je pense que vous avez compris. »

Ils avaient tous le visage horrifié et avait déglutit dans une synchro parfaite. Naruto sourit et ouvrit la grille. Il envoya aux trois ninjas des masque à gaz et leur fit signe de le mettre avant d'avancé dans la zone d'entrainement en mettant son masque d'Anbu. Naja regarda son sensei et lui demanda.

-Naruto-sensei, vous ne mettez pas de masque à gaz ?

-Non mon masque d'Anbu est composé de plusieurs jutsu fait pas une amies qui font que des que j'enfile mon masque il devient transparent de mon coté me permettant de voir à travers, filtre l'air que je respire, me permet de respirez sous l'eau, et deux trois autres effets bien utile, tous cela en puisant dans mon chakra.

Les trois ninjas le regardèrent de nouveau impressionner, leur admiration augmentant encore pour le blond. Un tel objet devait sortir directement des objets classés S du pole scientifique des ninjas du village de Konoha et ils avaient un de ces objets devant les yeux. Il déglutir de nouveaux synchro. En avançant ils sentent la chaleur montait et les faire transpirait à grosse goute, le chemin se faisait de plus en plus dur à prendre, devant constamment surveiller la moindre crevasse pour ne pas se faire agresser par des insectes au venin mortelle, ou pour éviter une remonter soudaine de lave. Naja devait maintenir tout le temps son Byakugan activait et avançait en même temps au même rythme que les autres. Au bout d'une heure ils s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer dans une crevasse nettoyer par le blond qui exécuta une technique Futon qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. La technique avait créez des petite lame de vent très fine et était partit dans tout les trous ou elle avait pu entrer éliminant et bloquant le passage vers la zone de repos des ninjas. Tandis que les trois ninjas et surtout Naja c'était écouler au sol à bout de force. Le manque d'air respirable, la chaleur et le terrain les avaient épuisés, pourtant leur sensei était toujours en pleine forme et transpirait juste un peu malgré la chaleur étouffante régnant sur les lieux. Il les regarder à travers son masque, ils le sentaient, il était entrain de les analyser, les jugeait, pour connaitre leurs limites physique et mental. Cependant le trio ne se laisseraient pas faire et irait jusqu'au bout pour conserver un sensei aussi fort que celui qui se tenait devant eux. Il était une chance inespéré pour les trois ninjas qui se voyait dénigré et pointé du doigt pour leurs objectif, mais lui leurs avait proposait son aide et n'avait pas fait de commentaire sur leurs rêve ou sur leurs âge.

Quand il les jugea assez reposait il les fit reprendre la marche en continuant de les observé derrière son masque. Naja avait un bon contrôle de son chakra, surement du à ces origines de Hyuga et à un entrainement rigoureux. Momoiro elle était la plus déterminé, elle manquait d'entrainement, mais pourrait devenir plus endurante et devenir une combattante digne de Lee en Taijutsu. Aoi lui ne semblait pas endurant du tout, mais avait des réserves de chakra impressionnantes. Il possédait les trois quart du chakra de Naruto à son âge, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrer un ninja avec de telle réserve qui ne soit pas Jinchuriki ou plus vieux. Seule Kisame à la rigueur, mais c'est homme poisson était un cas à part. Aoi utiliser aussi très bien son chakra et renforcer tout en les soignant ces muscle pour qu'ils puissent suivre le rythme de ces camarades. Naruto sourit derrière son masque devant les trois élèves prometteurs qu'il avait. Il comprenait pourquoi Tsunade les avait envoyait à lui, même si elle avait fait une erreur en faisant cela. Il allait les rendre fort, il allait les aider à accomplir leurs rêvent et surtout il allait les hissez au sommet de Konoha. Des personnes de confiance sont toujours utiles et une fois sont plan mis à exécution, il en aurait fortement besoin. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il mettait petit à petit en place les pièces de son plan et bientôt il pourrait le mettre à exécutions.

Quand Naruto arriva en haut d'une colline avec un point de vue plongeant sur un lac de lave ou se trouvait une île au milieu et sur cette îles se trouvait un coffre. L'Anbu sourit et regarda ces élèves épuisés. Il leur dit alors, après plus de quatre heures de marche dans cet environnement hostile.

« Félicitation l'objectif est droit devant nous, une fois le contenu en notre possession, je vous montrerais une technique assez cool. »

Les trois se regardèrent et sourire avant de s'élancé vers le lac. Aoi sauta dans le lac de lave et joignit ces mains disant.

« Hijitsu : Pont des Ténèbres. »

Un pont noir apparue et grandit jusqu'à l'île, Naruto regarda la technique et compris son fonctionnement par son Rinengan. La technique de Aoi n'était pas de l'ombre ni aucune autre matière connu dans le monde à l'état naturel ou normal, mais c'était un pont fabriquer à partir de Néant. Ce pont été présent devant eux, mais en même temps ce pont n'exister pas, ce n'était pas un genjutsu, se pont exister sans exister réellement. L'Anbu regarda son « jeune » élève et sourit devant son potentiel. Il se documenterait sur lui et ça famille une fois la mission fini, pour l'instant il suivit son groupe d'élèves et cette fois se fut Momoiro qui composa une série de signe et lança.

« Hijitsu : Miroir Rose. »

Tandis que des reptiles mutant attiré par l'agitation s'approcher, une barrière rose entoura l'île et la construction de Aoi, la protégeant des reptiles qui ne semblait plus voir ni le pont, ni l'île. Sans ces yeux, Naruto n'aurait pas vu non plus la barrière qui les entourait. C'était une technique de type lumière, Naruto afficha une légère surprise. Il avait deux ninjas avec deux types de chakra extrêmement rare dans le même groupe. Tsunade devait avoir pensé que lui étant le plus proche de ces deux types et le seule ninja de Konoha maitrisant le type lumière, il serait le plus apte à les comprendre et les guider dans ce mauvais moment. La combinaison de ces deux forces et de la perception du Hyuga pourrait donner une équipe qui donnerait des sueurs froides même à la team Oni. Il sourit à cette penser tout en arrivant devant le coffre. Momoiro créa alors un mur tandis que Naja se mis en position et étira son ombre pour ouvrir le coffre à distance. Ce dernier lâcha une vingtaine de shuriken qui aurait transperçait leur victime si il était devant.

La team 12 regarda alors l'intérieur du coffre et y trouva quatre objets. Le premier était une paire de gants avec une plaque d'un métal noir. Naruto maudit Tsunade et tandis les gants à Naja qui le regarda sans comprendre.

« C'est un cadeau pour la formation de notre nouvelle équipe, vous serez à partir d'aujourd'hui la team Uzumaki, fini la team 12 du temps ou vous étiez genin. Ces gants font partit de ma collection d'armes personnel que Tsunade-baachan m'a prise en profitant de l'incendie de mon appartement. Ces gants permette d'amplifié ton chakra, étant celui qui en à le moins ils te seront parfait.

-Me…merci Naruto-sensei, j'en prendrai le plus grand soin.

Naruto prit le second objet qui était deux faucilles relié par une chaine. Il la donna à Momoiro en lui expliquant.

-Pareil pour cette arme, elle vient tout droit de ma collection perso, Sakura-chan va me tuer, mais bon, elles sont sensibles à l'élément de la lumière, à toi d'en faire bonne usage.

-Merci Naruto-sensei !

Momoiro sauta littéralement de joie en recevant son cadeau et Aoi attendait impatiemment la sienne, étant un véritable passionné des armes. Naruto sortit alors une paire de lunette de soleil dans le genre sportive. Il les donna à Aoi véritablement dégouter de se qu'avait fait Tsunade et retira son masque de son autre main en présentant l'arme.

-Ces lunettes comme tu t'en doute sont spéciales aussi, Sakura-chan les à modifié pour pouvoir voir de nuit avec, ainsi que les flux de chakra. Loin d'être aussi précis que le Byakugan de Naja et à des années lumières de mes yeux, il reste néanmoins très utile pour les personnes qui ne peuvent pas le voir en temps normal. Elles devraient t'aider dans ton but.

-Merci Naruto-sensei, je ferais des armes encore meilleurs et vous les montrerait.

Naruto sourit et Momoiro saisis le dernier objet et le maintint en l'air en regardant la feuille de papier.

-C'est quoi ça ? Je crois que…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Naruto lui avait retiré des mains en se téléportant. Les trois chunin regardèrent leur sensei avec des flammes dans les yeux à la Lee, tenant dans ces mains un coupon repas gratuit d'un an chez Ichikaru au compte de l'Hokage. Le trio sentit soudain leur admiration s'envolait et la sueur coulait de plus belle, mais pas à cause de la chaleur cette fois.

-Sen…sensei ça va ?

-Oui ! Vite mission fini rentrons, je vous invite à mangée, allé donner moi vos mains.

Les trois ninjas se regardèrent, puis tendirent leur main, Naruto les touchas et se téléporta pile devant Ichikaru. Ils n'en revinrent pas et tombèrent au sol dans la rue. Il n'y avait pas une seconde, il était au milieu de l'enfer et maintenant il se trouvait devant un restaurant de ramen dans lequel Naruto était déjà rentré. Dans un éclair de lucidité les trois se rappelèrent en faisant un grand « Aaah ! » en levant le doigt vers le ciel en se rappelant de la photo sur le dossier du blond, au milieu d'une montagne de bol de ramen. Ils entrèrent timidement pour s'assoir à coté de leur sensei et qui brandissait fièrement son ticket en criant.

« Oyaji, quatre ramen au porc sur le compte de l'Hokage-sama mouahahah !

-Oh Naruto, pas de problème c'est partit ! Alors maintenant après ta copine tu ramène tes enfants ?

Naruto s'écroula sur sa chaise et les trois « enfants » en question baissèrent la tête honteux.

-Euh…Oyaji, c'est pas mes enfants, se sont mes élèves tu sais.

-Oooh, alors maintenant tu es enfin devenu sensei ? Félicitation Naruto, je te mets une double portion de port pour fêter ça.

Naruto était au paradis et mangeait ces ramens avec élèves quand une voix l'appela, il se retourna et sont grand sourire se changea en un rictus de terreur. Il déglutit et sourit de manière tendu en faisant en signe de main. Il allait mourir, c'était certain.


	5. Apprentissage x Alcool

Bonjour à tous je tiens à m'excuser pour le chapitre 4 que j'ai raté, la technique dojutsu de Naruto est le Rinnegan et non pas le Rinengan, encore désolé, je vais corriger cette erreur dans se chap, j'espère que vous continuerais d'apprécier.

A la demande de certain voici quelque traduction.

**Aoi:**Bleu

**Pinku/Momoiro**: rose

**Kuro:**Noir

**sensei:**professeur/maitre celon la tournure.

**Oyaji:**Oncle ou vielle homme (un truc dans la sauce.)

**Obaachan:**Mamie

**Yume: **rêve

**Jigoku no Sekai:** Monde de l'enfer en gros.

_**Le masque du Démon.**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Apprentissage x Alcool.**_

Il attendit une réaction et vit une veine se former sur ç a tempe et Naruto se tourna vers ces élèves en leurs faisant un sourire étincelant digne de Lee.

« J'ai été heureux de vous connaitre les… »

Il ne put finir ça phrase car une certaine jeune femme l'avait envoyé valser dans le mur vingt mètres plus loin. Il s'y encastra, secoué de spasme et la jeune femme aux cheveux rose l'en retira pour commencer à le marteler de coup. Les trois chunin restèrent bloqué devant cette vision de leur nouveau sensei passé à tabat avec une force titanesque. Il se faisait massacrer en bonne et du forme. Soudain une voix intervint et Naja reconnu l'Anbu qui était entré durant le banquer la veille.

« Sakura tu compte te défouler combien de temps sur se clone ? Le vrai est là-bas !

Naruto déglutit sous sa forme de sexy-meta en kimono et fusilla Sasuke du regard. Sakura regarda le clone disparaitre dans un nuage et fit craquer ces poings encore plus en colère. Le blond implora la pitié de la jeune femme courageusement comme un homme, un ninja de premier ordre…en créant un milliers de clone et en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes. Ces élèves n'en revinrent pas du nombre de clone d'ombre créé par leur sensei et encore moins de le voir prendre la fuite si facilement devant une seule kunoichi. Ils sentirent le regard de l'Anbu sur eux et ce dernier leur annonça simplement avant de disparaitre dans un tourbillon pour réapparaitre à coté de Sakura dans une colère noir.

« Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences et apprenez aussi à observer entre les lignes, sinon vous ne le comprendrai jamais. »

Il attrapa ensuite Sakura par l'épaule, lui faucha les jambes et la prit dans ces bras en le collant contre lui en relevant son masque. Il l'embrassa avec passion et la rose réagit directement, oubliant ça colère et s'accrochant au brun. Elle l'entraina ensuite avec elle et Naruto vit une larme sur le visage de son frère de cœur. Il rejoignit ces élèves et joignit ces mains priant pour le repos de l'âme de Sasuke, le remerciant aussi pour son sacrifice. Aoi demanda alors, faisant apparaitre des gouttes de sueur sur le visage de leur sensei.

« Pourquoi vous priez sensei ? Elle va le taper aussi ? Pourtant il semblait proche en s'embrassant.

-Euh…hum hum disons qu'elle effectivement se le « taper » oui, mais tu comprendras plus tard. »

Naruto savait que pour Sasuke, Sakura était surtout la pour assouvir ces appétit sexuel, l'inverse étant aussi de rigueur. Il ne s'attendait pas à le revoir avant le lendemain vu dans quel état était la jeune femme, mais il s'amusa de la situation. Ces élèves le voyaient rire tout seul et reculèrent légèrement, réfléchissant aux paroles de Sasuke avant de partir. Pourquoi leur avait il dit ça ? Naruto regarda l'heure à l'horloge.

_14h05_

Il soupira devant la tache qui l'attendait et finit rapidement son bol avant de déclarer.

« Profiter bien du repas, j'ai rendez-vous je dois y aller. »

Il disparu dans un éclair orange, laissant ces élèves discutait ouvertement de leurs première impression sur leurs nouveau sensei. Naja commença sur un ton neutre.

-Il est puissant politiquement et fait aussi partit des ninjas les plus puissant du village. Il semble un peu farfelue, mais je le pense digne de confiance.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, bien que faisant le pitre, il à traverser la zone d'entrainement 666 réputé pour donner du mal au meilleurs des ninjas, comme si de rien n'était, les animaux, insectes et autres était effrayé par sa présence. Il possède aussi ce Dojutsu, le Rinnegan, je pense qu'il ne nous à pas tous dit sur son Dojutsu.

-Oui enfin, moi je trouve dommage qu'il soit déjà fiancé, tu sais à quoi ressemble ça fiancée toi Naja non ? Un accident c'est vite arrivé non ?

-Oui je la connais de vue, elle à la réputation d'être faible, mais si tu t'attaque à elle tu auras sensei et le reste du clan à dos, donc mieux vos laissez tombez, de plus sensei semble avoir besoin d'elle pour son objectif. Il semblait sérieux en parlant de faire le ménage dans le clan Hyuga. »

Le trio se regarda et se dit qu'il n'avait plus qu'à patienter pour avoir plus d'information sur leur sensei.

Naruto arriva devant la demeure des Hyuga et il entra sans problème, les garde le saluèrent en l'appelant Naruto-sama. Hiashi l'attendait devant la porte et signala sur un ton froid et dur pour changer.

« Tu est en retard de cinq minutes jeune homme. Aurais-tu une excuse à fournir ? Je te rappelle qu'il ne te reste que quelque jour pour en apprendre autant que possible sur notre clan.

-Ne vous inquiété, une après midi sera plus que suffisant, veuillez faire venir toute les personne disponible pour m'enseigner chacune une chose différente sur le clan.

Hiashi dévisagea le blond qui affronta son regard sans céder. Au bout de quelques minutes d'affrontement mental, Hiashi céda avec un sourire et ordonna d'aller chercher tout les Hyuga libres dans le village pour apprendre à Naruto tout ce qu'il devait savoir. Cela prit une bonne heure durant laquelle Hiashi était partit s'occuper de ces affaires ordonnant qu'on le prévienne quand tout le monde serait réuni. Quand on lui signala que tout le monde était arrivé, il se leva et sortit de son bureau en scrutant tout le monde de son Byakugan activé. Il y avait environ 200 personnes réunies.

-213 personnes présentes, maintenant comment compte tu suivre chacun de leur enseignement ?

-Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

213 Naruto apparurent devant leurs sensei. Le blond regarda Hiashi avec un sourire avant de lui demander.

-Commençons quand vous le souhaitez Hiashi-sama. »

Sur ordres de Hiashi tout les clones disparurent avec un membre des Hyuga et Naruto suivit le chef de clan jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois dedans, ils se mirent à discuter du clan oui, mais surtout de la vision de Naruto sur le clan, son avenir, son évolution, comment le renforcer, les relations amical et hostile entre le clan et d'autre. Il discuta de cela avec Hiashi qui le jaugeait son Byakugan constamment activait. Il était confiant, ne ressentait pas de peur devant le chef du clan le plus puissant du village à l'instant présent. Soudain une question surpris le blond le prenant au dépourvut.

« Et ma fille ? L'aime tu sincèrement où alors seule le clan t'intéresse ?

Naruto rougit en répondant.

-Je…j'aime Hinata, cela va de soit, sinon je n'aurais pas accepté les fiançailles. Et votre clan ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde.

Hiashi dévisagea le blond avant de sourire d'un sourire froid et cruel.

-Alors tout va pour le mieux, tache de ne pas oublier ces sentiments et se que tu à appris aujourd'hui et tu feras un bon membre du clan Hyuga. »

Il congédia Naruto une fois fini et replongea dans son travail. Le blond sourit en sortant, un sourire froid à faire pâlir Hiashi lui-même. Ces clones finirent tous ou presque environ une heure plus tard et il sentit la fatigue et un mal de crane le prendre, mais au moins il avait appris tout se qu'il devait savoir. Il croisa Hinata sur le chemin des bains elle rougit en le voyant. Naruto rougit à son tour se rappelant l'événement du matin. Il ne trouvait toujours rien à dire et décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Salut Hinata-chan, comment c'est passé ta journée ?

Elle rougit encore plus si cela était possible, tout en répondant de sa voix mal assurée.

-B…Bien et…toi N…Naruto-kun ?

-Prise de tête entre l'apprentissage de tous vos coutumes et tradition, sans contait la poursuite de Sakura et 'accompagnement des mes élèves dans la zone 666. Et sinon, Hinata-chan ça te dit de sortir se soir ?

-Euh…mais le…

-Au diable le couvre feu du clan, tu m suit se soir ou tu reste ici ? »

Il lui tendit la main avec un sourire made n Naruto. Elle faillit s'évanouir en touchant la main du blond, acceptant son invitation et sans lui laissait le temps de souffler, il se téléporta en plein centre de Konoha. Hinata qui tenait ces affaires de bain et n'était pas habillé convenablement se sentit gêné, mais la main qui pressez doucement la sienne lui insufflant ça force, lui donna courage. Elle le suivit laissant défiler les hôtels et autres bâtiments du même genre. Il tourna alors à gauche passant dans une ruelle sombre et entra dans un magasin de vêtement. Le magasin Flash, était l'endroit ou Naruto avait prit ces tenu. Il dit alors à Hinata en souriant.

« Ce soir on fait la fête toute la nuit, donc on va se changer, je paye les habits, donc choisie se qu'il te plaie, moi je vais allez voir plus loin pour réserver des places puis je reviens. »

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme qui piqua un énorme fard en provoquant des rires du patron. Hinata sentit la main disparaitre ainsi que le blond et retrouva légèrement ces couleurs. Elle observa le magasin qui était basique avec ces penderies, cabine d'essayage au fond de la salle, ainsi que ces mannequins. Elle vit un mannequin portant une robe noir en soie, elle descendait jusqu'aux genoux et avait des petits motifs de fleur blanche brodé au niveau de la poitrine. C'était un dos nue et il y avait des chaussures à talon avec. Les chaussures était elles aussi noir et était un ensemble de lanière en cuir qui formait comme des tourbillons. Elle fut tenté de l'essayait, mais voyant le prit recula. De toute façon elle ne lui irait pas. Elle sursauta d'un coup quand un homme entoura sa taille des ces bras puissant tout en posant sa tête au creux de son cou en disant.

-Tu veux cette robe ? Je suis sur qu'elle t'irait bien.

Elle rougit et Naruto le prit pour un oui et appela le patron. Il désigna la robe et donna les mensurations exactes d'Hinata. Sans prévenir la jeune femme s'évanouit. Comment connaissait-il ces mensurations ? Elle cachait pourtant toujours sa poitrine par des bandes pour qu'elle ne la gêne pas en mission. Le patron les emmena à la cabine d'essayage et déposa les vêtements et les chaussures dans la cabine en refermant les rideaux derrière Hinata et Naruto. Le blond la réveilla avec un sceau et lui dit de se changer pour voir si cela lui allait ou non. Il sortit de la cabine laissant Hinata seule. Après quelque minute, il la vie sortir en portant la robe. Elle lui allait parfaitement et faisait bien ressortir ces charmes. Naruto ne pouvait plus détacher ces yeux d'elle et dit au patron.

-Je la prends, je te donnerai un bonus à la prochaine livraison.

Le patron eu un grand sourire et Hinata demanda hésitante.

-A…alors ? Elle…elle me va ? Je do…doit être bizarre non ?

-Non tu es parfaite Hinata, se soir on sort comme ça, j'ai déjà payé la robe. Allons au bain public ensuite, nous irons rejoindre un ami avant de sortir faire la fête jusqu'à demain matin. »

Sans même lui laissait le choix il l'emmena dans le bain public le plus proche ils étaient malheureusement, complet, il fit le suivant, mais pareil, il partit donc au dernier bain qu'il connaissait et seule les bains de couple était encore libre. Intérieurement Naruto était aussi calme que le cyclone de Jupiter, il ne rêvait que d'une chose, retrouver qui l'avait maudit et lui faire payer au centuple. Il prit les bains avec un sourire et suivie l'aubergiste en tirant toujours une Hinata devant de plus en plus rouge à chaque pas. Elle allait devoir prendre son bain avec Naruto ? Mais…et si il la trouvait repoussante ? Où si elle le voyait de nouveau nue ?...Soudain, le bain lui part plus acceptable, mais pas encore assez pour ça peur qu'il ne la trouve repoussante. La patronne les laissa devant une porte et partit en s'inclinant. Naruto entra et se banda enleva sa veste, son pantalon et regarda Hinata qui était resté à l'entré de la pièce ne sachant pas ou regarder.

« Tu ma vu nue se matin, donc je ne pense pas avoir grand-chose d'autre à te cacher de mon physique, moi je me banderai les yeux donc ne t'inquiète pas, on se lave, on se baigne puis on repart. »

Hinata parut hésitante et il se banda les yeux avec son bandeau frontal. Elle prit un peu plus confiance et s'avança en fermant la porte. Elle défit sa robe et ces chaussures et s'entoura d'une serviette en fixant toujours Naruto de peur de voir le bandeau relevé, mais se dernier tenait paroles. Il avait déjà enlevé le reste et ne portait plus qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Quand Hinata entra dans la salle de bain, le blond la suivit ne semblant pas gêné par son bandeau frontal sur les yeux comme si il voyait parfaitement bien. Ils se lavèrent rapidement avant de rentrer dans le bain, Naruto c'était mis du coté opposé d'Hinata, mais leurs jambes se toucher, les faisant rougir tous les deux. Quand ils sortir du bain, Hinata vit le bandeau tomber, les yeux du ninja la fixer en ouvrant grand les yeux de surprise et enfin un cri perçant se fit entendre tandis que Naruto fusionnait avec le mur du fond grâce au coup que la jeune femme aux yeux de perles lui avait infligé en fermant les yeux.

Après plusieurs excuses et un dédommagement, Naruto et Hinata sortir des bains. Elle était encore rouge de honte et Naruto ne semblait pas y avoir porté plus d'attention que cela, ou alors n'avait il rien vu à cause de la vapeur ? En tous cas elle continuait de le suivre dans la ville, dans un rythme de marche calme et posé. Ils marchaient l'un à coté de l'autre et le ninja blond c'était changé aussi. Il portait maintenant une veste noire par-dessus une chemise orange déboutonné laissant voir la moitié de son torse nue. Il portait en suivant un pantalon allant de paire avec sa veste et des chaussures en cuir noir. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu habillé comme cela et ne put s'empêchait de rougir le trouvant très attirants dans cette tenue. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bar Yume, Sasuke les attendait devant avec Konoha-maru. Naruto les salua chaleureusement plaisanta avec Sasuke et se récoltant un poing sur la tête et taquinant Konoha-maru. Hinata resta en retrait ne se sentant pas à sa place, mais Naruto lui saisit la main avec un sourire et la fit entrer avec lui. Comme toujours quand il s'agissait du blond elle se laissait emporter sans réfléchir. Ils se posèrent au bar et Naruto discuta activement avec les deux autres ninjas de Konoha tandis que Hinata restait assise à coté à siroter son verre. Puis un autre et un autre. Au dixièmes elle se retourna vers Naruto, prit une bouteille de vodka trainant sur le bar et l'enfonça dans la gorge du blond avant de partir. Il lui avait dit qu'il s'amuserait toute la nuit, mais il ne faisait que discuter avec ces amis. Il l'avait laissait sur le coté et elle en avait marre. Elle était sa fiancée maintenant, mais rien n'avait changé entre eux, elle le savait et cela lui faisait mal. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna en activant son Byakugan, brisant son talon et tombant sur son agresseur. Elle le reconnu alors et voulu se lever. Il allait se mettre en colère contre elle pour ne pas avoir su rester à sa place. Mais aux lieux de l'engueuler, il lui releva son visage en pleure et lui dit tendrement.

« Désolé Hinata, je t'avais dit qu'on s'amuserait ce soir, mais aux lieux de ça je t'ai laissé de coté je… »

Sans prévenir elle l'embrassa langoureusement dans une impulsion donnait par l'alcool. Elle l'embrassa et il lui répondit de suite. Loin de rougir ou d'être gêné, il la regarder dans les yeux en la serrant contre lui et se téléporta dans des ténèbres plus silencieuses, plus calmes et plus menaçantes. Sans le savoir, la vie d'Hinata allais basculer pour sombrer dans les enfers.


	6. Massacre x Sentiments

_**Le masque du Démon.**_

**Chapitre 6 : Massacre x Sentiments.**

Naruto se réveilla en ayant un affreux mal à la tête. Il chercha le réveil du regard en sentant son corps affreusement lourd.

_8h00_

Le blond soupira et remarqua la présence à ces cotés. Il sourit avant de remarquer un détail ayant son importance. Elle était nue et lui aussi. Une vague de panique le saisie et il se prit la tête entre ces mains en tentant de se rappeler ça soirée. Il se rappeler bien le bar, puis voir Hinata partir en lui enfonçant une bouteille dans la bouche. Jusque là tout était claire, puis Sasuke lui fit une remarque et il partit à la poursuite de la fuyarde. Après…il…oui il l'avait trouvé, c'était fait embrasser et l'avait emmené avec lui dans leurs chambres. Ensuite…ils avaient couché ensemble. Naruto se frappa la tête du plat de la main en se traitant d'imbécile, avant que la douleur ne lui rappelle sont mal de crane. Il avait fait une connerie monumentale qui risquer de ruiner ces plans. Il devait partir et vite, le mariage était dans trois jour, il devait trouver une mission de trois jours pour éviter tout confrontation avec elle. Il sentit la présence d'un chakra les observant et il activa son Rinnegan en reconnaissant le chakra de celui qui les observer, devinant son sourire sinistre sur son visage. La personne disparu d'un coup et cette fois le mal de tête lui donna des vertiges, l'obligeant à se coucher. Le blond regarda le plafond et sentit Hinata se coller à lui un sourire aux lèvres. Que devait-il faire ?

Quand Hinata se réveilla se qui la frappa en premier fut cette substance rouge sur sont lit. Son lit était couvert de sang, mais pas le siens, celui d'une autre personne. Elle chercha Naruto, mais ne le trouva nulle part et son cœur manqua un battement. Serait il arrivait quelque chose au blond ? Elle remarqua qu'a l'extérieur le son de l'alarme de Konoha raisonné, mais pourtant aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans la demeure. Elle sortit de sa chambre vêtue d'un simple drap pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et le vit. Il était couvert de sang et portait une tenu d'Anbu. Son visage était cachait par un masque de renard et ces yeux était d'un rouge sanglant. Dans sa main il tenait le cou d'une femme Hyuga, morte la nuque brisée. Sous ces pieds et autour de lui était éparpillé les cadavres d'autre Hyuga. Il la sentit et se tourna vers elle en plongeant son regard de sang, dans celui de neige de la jeune Hyuga. Il prit la parole, sa voix étant plus grave qu'en temps normal.

« **Hinata, retourne dans la chambre et n'en bouge plus. Je fini mon nettoyage et je te rejoins après. **

Elle le regarda sans comprendre et entendit une voix familière. Elle pria intérieurement pour que se soit son imagination qui lui joue des tours, mais elle l'entendit de nouveau. Cette voix si dure et froide qui hurlez son nom et celui de sa jeune sœur.

-HINATA ! HANABI ! OU EST…

Il s'interrompit en voyant la scène qui lui apparaissait. Et stoppa net. Qu'avait il fait ? Il rugit et bondit sauvagement sur le blond Byakugan activé, mais fut repousser d'une main lui prenant le visage et l'écrasant au sol.

-**Hiashi-san, calmez vous, sinon même votre chance ne sera suffisante pour vous protéger de moi. Rejoignez Hinata dans sa chambre, Hanabi est en chemin et sera bientôt là, une fois cela fait, ne sortait plus avant mon retour. Les explications viendront plus tard.**

Sasuke apparu à se moment la dans un tourbillon de flamme noir vêtu de sa tenu d'Anbu et de son masque de serpent. Il regarda le spectacle autour de lui et s'adressa au blond en ignorant les autres.

-Naruto, les anciens du village sont barricadés par des Anbus. Nous devons les rejoindre pour les protéger avec Hokage-sama.

**-Bien, cela fera un souci de moins. **

-Tu la laisse vivre ?

Sasuke avait dit cela en braquant sont Sharingan sur Hinata qui tressaillie devant la pupille du Uchiwa. Naruto posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère de cœur avant de lui répondre.

-**Laisse là, j'ai commis une erreur irréparable hier et IL est au courant**.

Le brun se figea, puis sourit d'un sourire à glaçait le sang. Ainsi donc voilà le déclencheur ? Donc le chemin du sang allé commencer aujourd'hui. Il regarda de nouveau Hinata, puis Hiashi et enfin le sceau qui protéger la chambre de l'héritière Hyuga, dévoiler par son Sharingan.

-J'ai compris, j'y vais rejoint moi là-bas.

Il disparu dans un tourbillon et Naruto enleva son masque laissant voir son visage au deux Hyuga encore vivant.

-**Je suivrais toujours mon Nindo, je tiendrais toujours mes promesses et je tiendrais notre promesse Hinata, donc fait moi confiance une dernière fois. »**

Il disparu dans un éclair orange tirant sur le rouge. Hinata rentra dans la chambre en titubant et tomba sur les fesses dans le coin au fond de sa chambre. Que se passait il donc ? Hier encore, elle sortait du soir avec lui, et voila que son bonheur éphémère volait en éclat. Elle rabattit ces jambes sur sa poitrine et les entoura de ces bras en pleurants. Hiashi voyant sa fille dans cet état ne savait plus comment réagir. Trois ninja apparurent soudain, Hanabi se trouvant sur le dos d'un ninja familier au chef Hyuga. En effet, il reconnut Naja, le fils paria du clan. La team Uzumaki était réuni et déposèrent Hanabi dans la chambre d'Hinata avant de repartir dans un tourbillon de feuille, aillant un objectif à remplir pour leur sensei. Hiashi voyant sa plus jeune fille inconsciente au sol courut pour voir comment elle se sentait. Il l'examina, vérifiant si elle se portait bien et fut rassurer. Elle allait parfaitement bien en dehors d'une bosse derrière le crâne. Il la prit dans ces bras, en disant d'une voix autoritaire.

« Hinata habille toi, nous partons avant que se maudit démon ne revienne finir le travail, nous…

-Père taisez-vous et faite se que vous as demandez Naruto-kun. »

Hiashi Hyuga vit le regard froid, implacable de sa fille et obéit sans réfléchir cédant devant la force de ces yeux. Qui était donc cette jeune femme devant lui ? Hinata replongea dans son conflit mental une fois son père assis.

Le village était en feu, attaquer part un ennemis puissant, mais invisible qui se rapprocher de l'Abri des Anciens. IL savait qu'il le trouverait là-bas, lui et son frère maudit. IL avait enfin retrouvé leurs traces et aujourd'hui ils tomberaient sous SON pouvoir. Il passa sans problème les gardes qui ne LE remarquèrent même pas, quand IL arriva dans l'abri seule une jeune femme à grosse poitrine, une vielle bique croulante et un vieux débris était présent dans la salle. IL sourit et tua les deux Anbus caché dans le mur d'un simple regard. D'un coup un nuage de fumée apparue, puis le bruit d'une lame pénétrant la chaire et enfin quand le nuage se dissipa, l'image de deux Anbus. Ils portaient respectivement un masque de renard et l'autre de serpent. Au bout de leur katana les deux Anciens étaient embroché le cœur percé par les lames des ninjas qui souriaient derrière leur masque. Tsunade avait été assommé en toute discrétion à l'arrivé du blond. Ce dernier créa un Rasengan avec l'aide d'un clone, tandis que Sasuke coupait le conseillé en deux pour dégagé sa lame et fonçait sur l'intru. Il attaqua le cœur de son adversaire en chargeant son épée d'électricité. IL détourna la lame du brun d'un regard s'apprêta à le tuer du regard, quand Naruto apparu derrière LUI avec un Rasengan à la main. Il le lança, mais l'intru esquiva et sortit en faisant exploser le mur pour s'échapper. Les deux ninjas le suivirent le harcèlent au Taijutsu, enchainent attaque au sabre, fauche du pied, coup de pied sauté. IL esquivait tout les coups même quand Naruto frappé pour se téléporter au dernier moment, juste avant que son poing ne touche, pour frapper dans une autre partie du corps. L'intru sauta en l'air d'une impulsion soudaine et composa rapidement des sceaux avant de lançait une technique de téléportations. Les deux ninjas de la team Oni se regardèrent, puis repartir à l'abri en criant que les anciens avaient été assassiné et que leur adversaire les avaient tués. Ils répandirent ainsi la rumeur et elle fit rapidement le tour du village. Après avoir réveillé Tsunade et lui avoir fait un rapport détaillé de Naruto et Sasuke, Tsunade les renvoya pour qu'ils aillent se reposer. Elle allait avoir beaucoup de travail avec le décès des Anciens du village, ainsi que le massacre du clan Hyuga que venait de lui rapporter un message expresse des services de surveillance.

Naruto et Sasuke se séparèrent devant la demeure du clan Hyuga gardé par plusieurs Anbus qui les saluèrent avec respect. Le blond se rendit directement dans la chambre d'Hinata en faisant signe aux ninjas devant la chambre d'aller aider aux patrouilles dans la demeure et qu'il se charger de la situation ici. Les ninjas acceptèrent dans une révérence respectueuse et disparurent, laissant Naruto seule devant la porte de la chambre. Il inspira et ouvrit la porte pour voir Hiashi assis au sol, sa fille cadette dans les bras, Hinata dans un coin écrasé sur elle-même toujours muni d'un simple drap pour vêtement.

Naruto composa une série de signe pour isoler la pièce, empêchant ainsi les regards et oreilles indiscrets. Il avait tous relevé la tête à son entré et le fixait maintenant d'un air neutre pour Hinata, fou de rage pour Hiashi. Le blond retira son masque et commença d'une voix calme et posée.

« Bon il semblerait que vous ayez assez confiance pour avoir fait se que je vous avez dit. Je vais donc vous expliquer de quoi il en retourne. Sasuke et moi venons de tuer les anciens du village, ainsi ils ne maniganceront plus rien. Notre objectif final est de nettoyer le village de toutes les personnes lui nuisant. Normalement Hiashi-san vous devriez aussi être mort.

Hiashi et Hinata avait les yeux comme des billes quand ils apprirent la mort du conseil des mains de leurs meilleurs ninjas. Il était donc allé aussi loin ? Le chef des Hyuga fusilla du regard Naruto quand il l'accusa de nuire au village.

-Et en quoi ai-je pu nuire au village ?

-En manipulant les informations du Sandaime pour aider Danzo. Cela fait longtemps, et il semblerait que vous ayez changé, donc pour Hinata, je vous ais laissé vivre. Cependant recommencer et rien ne nous arrêtera.

Hiashi regarda Naruto et ne pouvant en supporter plus sortit de la chambre d'un pas énerver. Il le tenait dans la pomme de ça main, le chef des Hyuga le sentait bien, malheureusement il ne pouvait rien faire, même pas dire la vérité. Naruto étant rester dans la chambre avec Hinata la regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait peur, mais pas de lui semblerait il. Il se refusait à utilisé son Rinnegan sur elle, donc il n'était pas sur.

-Comme promis, je suis revenu auprès de toi Hinata, je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je…

Hinata se releva d'un coup et demanda en lui coupant la parole, le regard effrayé, mais décidé.

-Naruto-kun, est ce que…tu…tu…qu'est ce que tu ressens exactement pour moi ?

Le blond fixa les yeux de la jeune femme cherchant se qu'il devait faire. Mentir ? Dévoiler tous se qu'il savait ? Hinata le voyant réfléchir ajouta.

-Je t'ai toujours admirée Naruto-kun, je t'ai…

-Oui tu m'à déjà tout raconter il y à 4 ans, je sais bien se que tu ressens, mais te lié à moi ne fera pas de toi une femme heureuse. Comme tu l'a vu, je n'ai pas hésité à tuer des personnes du village et de ton clan, pense tu vraiment pouvoir vivre auprès d'un homme capable de cela à tes cotés ?

Hinata revit les images des cadavres avec Naruto aux milieux. Elle avait mal à la poitrine, envie de pleurer et envie de vomir, mais cela ne changer pas ça résolution.

-Même comme ça, je veux ê…être à t…tes cotés N…Naruto-kun.

Il la regarda intensément, la jaugeant, cherchant quelque chose dans ces yeux que seule lui verrait. Il la trouva, dans ces yeux il la vit. Elle avait mal, elle souffrait de la mort des membres de son clan. Elle se sentait seule avec personne à qui se rattacher. Celui qu'elle admirée et qui occupée ces pensés s'éloigner d'elle. Naruto ferma les yeux en disant d'une voix faible affichant un petit sourire triste et tendre.

-Tu le regretteras un jour Hinata…Je ne t'aime pas, ou du moins tu es plus qu'une amie pour moi, mais tu n'es pas non plus au niveau d'une petite amie. Tu es belle, tu à des cheveux magnifique et des yeux vraiment superbes. Tu es forte, même si tu manque de confiance en toi. Mais tu es aussi triste et tu te sens seule. Nous sommes actuellement en couple et nous devons nous marier dans trois jours environ. Je te laisse ces trois jours pour me séduire. Je respecterai ton choix et retirerai mon masque, te montrant mon vrai moi ainsi que mes vrais sentiments, pour la suite à toi de voir. Sache cependant que tu es en danger de mort permanent depuis que nous avons couché ensemble, je te passerais les détails pour l'instant. Je vais maintenant me coucher, fait ce que tu veux et prépare se que tu veux, je resterai franc avec toi et ne te cacherai rien, je te le promets. »

Sur ces paroles il alla s'allonger sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Il la sentit le pousser et se mettre contre lui en rougissant. Il soupira et l'entoura de ces bras comme pour la protéger, soignant son cœur et la faisant se sentir protégée. Il s'endormie rapidement, Hinata quand à elle resta dans cette position à réfléchir sur la manière d'agir.

Naruto se réveilla le lendemain, il était encore sous le coup du combat de la veille. De l'extérieur tout allez bien, mais il avait subit pas mal de dommage interne à cause du pouvoir héréditaire de l'intru. Il ne vit pas Hinata et regarda le reveil en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_11h15_

Il se leva histoire d'aller chercher à manger, il retira son uniforme d'Anbu et enfila un kimono noir propre. Il sortit de la chambre et remarqua l'agitation dans le manoir. Des Anbus enquêté juste en face de la chambre, pour retracer les évènements du massacre des Hyuga. Le blond les salua de la main et ils s'inclinèrent poliment avant de continuer leur analyse inutile, car le meurtrier était un ninja de haut rang, il ne laisserait aucune trace de son passage en dehors des blessures des Hyuga soigneusement étudiait pour qu'il ne soit pas suspect. Il entendit alors la voix d'Hinata qui semblait légèrement stressé.

« Naruto-kun tu est réveillé ? J'aillé justement venir, le manoir Hyuga va être fermé pendant un moment et donc nous avons était logé dans un appartement en ville. Nous devons emménager aujourd'hui, mon père à demander à te voir avant le déménagement, il faudra donc que tu aille le voir. Sinon tu à faim ?

-Oui j'ai la dalle, je voulais justement aller me chercher à manger.

-Dans se cas, je t'invit…t'invite à Ichikaru N…Naruto-kun.

-Oh ! Tu sais comment me faire plaisir Hinata ! »

Il la serra contre lui avant de lever le poing en l'air en criant un « Go Ichikaru » énergique qui fit sourire les Anbus qui plaignirent la pauvre Héritière des Hyugas d'avoir eu la folie d'inviter le « Démon du Ramen » à manger à Ichikaru. Ils versèrent tous une larme en se rappelant leur bêtise en ayant invité Naruto à manger des ramens après une mission. Hinata sourit en rougissant se disant quelle ferait de son mieux pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle et l'accepte.

Sasuke qui était posté au sommet de son arbre observé son frère d'arme et la jeune femme marcher dans la rue, il soupira sous son masque de serpent. Son frère aimait vraiment se torturer, alors que les choses pourraient être plus simples. Enfin en y réfléchissant pour lui aussi sa pourrait être plus simple s'il faisait l'effort de parler sérieusement. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que tout les deux c'était affronter et avait failli s'entretuer, quatre ans qu'ils avaient rencontré LUI. Le brun se rappela quand il avait appris la vérité sur le blond. La prophétie qui pesait sur ces épaules, les choix qu'il devrait faire. Le destin se montrait vraiment cruel avec son frère, mais il ne le laisserait pas seule et le suivrait jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait. Après tout, quitte à sombrer au plus profond des ténèbres, que même lui n'avait réussi à atteindre, autant le faire avec une personne qui nous êtes chère.

L'Uchiwa sourit tristement depuis son arbre, puis disparue dans un tourbillon de flamme noir sans quitté le dos du ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha du regard.


	7. Appartements x Séduction

Pour répondre au reviews de certaine personne, je tiens à signaler que ma fics va à son propre rythme, donc si demain l'envie me prend de détruire Konoha d'un claquement de doit, alors cela ce fera comme cela, sans pour autant que je vienne le crier à tout le monde que c'est cela qui va ce passer. Actuellement certain évènement on déclencher le « Chemin du sang » citer dans la fics, et ce chemin ainsi que les origines des événements, les explication et autre seront donné dans l'histoire en temps voulu, tout n'explose pas d'un coup au hasard, donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous comprendrez ma fic, pour ceux qui ne comprenne pas ce qui se passe dedans…désolé je ne peut rien pour vous ou alors envoyer moi un PM et je me ferai une « joie » de vous expliquer ^^

PS : Même pas en rêve que je corrige la phrase ci-dessus :)

_**Le masque du Démon.**_

**Chapitre 7 :** **Appartements x Séduction.**

Naruto marchait avec Hinata dans la rue en rentrant d'Ichikaru. Il avait mangé une centaine de ramen et elle à peine un seul tout en payant avec le sourire, se qui était une première pour le blond vu que toute les personnes avant elle c'était évanouie sous l'adition alors qu'il n'avait mangé que la moitié de ce qu'il venait de s'enfiler à l'instant. Il l'a voyait s'agiter toute rouge à coté de lui et sentit qu'elle voulait lui demander quelque chose. Il sourit avec douceur et demanda.

« Que veux-tu Hinata ? Tu es toute agitée et rouge comme une tomate, donc va y demande ce que tu voulais.

Hinata encore plus mal à l'aise arriva à bégayer d'une voix très faibles.

-J…je…je pe…peut…te…te prendre…la…la main… s'il te plait. »

Naruto sourit et lui prit la main, elle rougit encore plus, mais se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi lui demander elle à se prendre la main ? Elle n'était plus une gamine, elle n'avait que trois jour pour le séduire, mais là elle était mal partit avec sa timidité naturel. Plongeait dans ces pensés, Hinata ne sentit pas l'immense aura meurtrière qui planait sur eux depuis un arbre proche. Naruto transpirait à grosse goutte sentant bien l'aura meurtrière de Sasuke et l'entend marmonner des menaces et des insultes envers les deux autres shinobi marchant main dans la main. L'aura était si intense que les passants s'éloignaient et les animaux fuyaient, tandis que le renard sué à grosse goutte.

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir des Hyuga, Hinata dit qu'elle partait à leur nouvelle appartement pour commencer à installer ses affaires. Naruto acquiesça en la regardant s'éloigner, puis il soupira en se dirigeant vers le bureau du chef des Hyuga. Il frappa et entra sans attendre la réponse, ne sentant aucun autre chakra dans le bureau. Hiashi le dévisagea ne semblant pas du tout en colère et très calme avec les yeux froid et dur, son visage de marbre et les deux grosses veines violette qui battait furieusement contre sa tempe. Naruto lui fit un grand sourire en s'asseyant et Hiashi commença.

« Je voit que tu ne semble plus jouer ton rôle du jeune homme impressionné.

-Tiens vous vous en étiez rendu compte ?

-Bien sur, je porte moi-même tous les jours le masque du « Chef de famille ». J'étais au courant pour le fait que tu joué un rôle devant moi, que tu es celui qui à orchestré l'incendie de ton appartement et aussi de ton véritable objectif.

Naruto activa sont Rinnegan au parole de Hiashi et vu qu'il disait vrai, il posa sa main sur un de ces kunai, mais Hiashi l'arrêta en disant.

-Pas la peine d'en venir à ça. Je ne dirai rien sur ton objectif, ni sur toute les informations que j'ai découvert.

-Comment avez-vous appris tout cela ?

-En te faisant surveillé et espionner. Je dispose moi aussi de beaucoup de contact comme toi, mon réseau d'information est moi vaste que le tiens, mais je me débrouille pour toujours avoir à l'œil les proches de mon héritière et encore plus ceux dont elle est amoureuse.

Naruto se passa une main dans les cheveux gêné qu'une telle information lui ai échappé.

-Cependant, Naruto je voudrais que tu me rendes un service, tu m'a bien aider en me débarrassant des anciens du clan Hyuga, mais tu à aussi tué d'autre personne qui m'était utile, je voudrais donc te demander sans détour se que tu compte faire avec ma fille ?

Naruto regarda Hiashi et son Rinnegan put voir les véritables sentiments du Hyuga. Il aimait ces deux filles plus que tout et ferai tout pour les protéger, il se montrait dur avec elles à cause de son rôle dans le clan et pour les préparer quand il ne serait plus là pour les protéger. Naruto pensa que cette façon de penser été ridicule de la part d'un père, mais son estime pour le Hyuga monta.

-Pour l'instant votre fille est pour moi une kunoichi compétente et utile, je ne lui ferai aucun mal et la protégerai du mieux que je peu.

Il vit la peine de Hiashi à travers son Rinnegan, malgré l'aire impassible du Hyuga. Il attendit tranquillement que celui si reprenne la parole.

-Bien, merci d'avoir répondu à ma question, j'aurai ensuite une requête personnelle à formuler, m'écouterai tu.

-Euh…bien sur.

Naruto était surpris par les paroles de Hiashi. Il avait une requête personnelle ? Alors la il n'en revenait pas. Décidément le chef des Hyuga lui faisait aller de surprise en surprise. Il écouta donc la demande du ninja et ces yeux s'arrondir de surprise quand il entendit se que voulait Hiashi.

Naruto vérifia l'adresse marqué sur le bout de papier que lui avait donné Hiashi avant de le laisser partir. Il regarder tour à tour le bout de papier, puis l'immeuble ou il y avait l'appartement. C'était un des nouveaux bâtiments construit il y avait deux ans en vue de l'expansion du village. Le blond entra dans l'immeuble et monta les escaliers jusqu'aux dernières étages. Là il trouva un appartement avec la porte ouverte. On entendait des bruits dans l'appartement et Naruto entra sans faire de bruit par déformation professionnel. Hinata était entrain de déplacer avec peine une table pour la placer dans le salon. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit quelqu'un se coller à son dos pour saisir la table.

« N…N…Naruto-kun, ton entretien c…c'est bien passé ?

-Oui et je respect un peu plus ton père maintenant.

-Ah bon ? Et…de….de quoi avait v…vous parlez ?

-De toi et d'une autre chose, mais je te laisse la surprise pour cela. Sinon tu veux la mettre ou cette table ? »

Naruto sourit et Hinata lui indiqua l'espace devant la fenêtre. Elle avait placé déjà tout les autres meubles et le blond voyait bien qu'elle avait du en baver avec les plus gros meuble. Il jeta un regard rapide à l'appartement tout en déplaçant la table en collant volontairement Hinata qui était toute rouge. Il y avait trois pièces dans l'appartement, une cuisine assez spacieuse avec une table et quatre chaises. Le salon ou il se trouvait comporté d'une porte-fenêtre menant à une petite terrasse d'où l'ont pouvait voir tout le village de Konoha. Une grande télé se trouvait dans le salon avec un canapé, dans la chambre il y avait un lit et un bureau. Juste à coté, joint à la chambre se trouver une petite salle de bain avec une douche et les toilettes.

Naruto posa la table et regarda l'appartement qu'il allait maintenant partager avec la brune. Elle l'observait discrètement et il lui fit un grand sourire avant de dire.

«Alors comment trouve tu l'appartement Hinata ?

Hinata qui était maintenant au bord de l'évanouissement coincer entre la table et un Naruto qui lui faisait un sourire d'on il avait le secret. Elle bégaya de plus belle.

-Je…je…euh…je le trouve bien…mais…je…

Elle ne savait plus ou se mettre. Elle avait pourtant déjà couché avec lui, même si elle n'en gardait aucun souvenir, alors pourquoi diable était elle toujours aussi gêné. Elle se rappela aussi qu'elle devait séduire le blond, mais actuellement il était bien meilleurs qu'elle pour faire du charme. Sans prévenir il se recula et partit s'assoir dans le canapé en faisant signe à Hinata, qui était entrain de se demander si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, de venir s'assoir à coté de lui. Elle vint s'assoir à coté de lui ces rougeurs reprenant de plus belle et il dit, faisant disparaitre toute trace de rouge du visage de la brune.

-Il y quatre ans j'ai combattu Tobi de l'Akatsuki, puis j'ai combattu Sasuke. Quand nous étions épuisé et à bout de force, une personne est venu nous capturer, mais nous avions encore assez de force pour nous battre contre quelqu'un de son niveau. Une fois cette personne tué, Sasuke et moi avons discutez, nous ne pouvions faire que ça pour l'instant. Sasuke m'a demandé de lui parler de moi et je lui ai alors raconté tout se qu'il y avait à savoir de moi. Mon clan, mes parents, mes haines, mes amours, mes amis, mon sentiments de solitude, mes rêve, espérance et même pour Kyubi. Après lui aussi me parla de lui et nous avons fait un accord, il devait rentrer au village et en échange, je l'aiderai à tuer les Anciens du village. Il à accepter, mais à l'époque il voulait surtout détruire Konoha. Cependant les six mois passez à se faire poursuivre avant d'arriver au pays du feu lui on fait revoir ces projets. Le leadeur de Tsuki, le groupe qui gère l'Akatsuki, voulait les yeux de Sasuke ainsi que Kyubi pour lui. Il dispose d'une véritable armée de ninja, samourai et de démon. Je n'ai pu avoir aucune information sur lui, ni même sur ou se trouve leurs pays. Personne ne les connaît, cependant il était si fort que même Sasuke et moi réuni nous devions reculer face à leurs puissances. Nous avons donc fuis pendant six mois, frôlant la mort de nombreuse fois, puis une fois dans le pays du feu, ils on disparu en nous disant qu'il nous retrouverait le jour ou le renard se laisserai allé. Le soir ou nous avons couché ensemble, j'ai trop lâché la pression sur mes sceaux placé un peu partout dans le village se qui à permis au leadeur de l'Aoitsuki de pénétré le village en me localisant.

Hinata avait suivi l'histoire du blond et n'en revenait pas qu'une organisation assez puissante pour prendre en chasse les deux membres de la team Oni, ne soit pas connu du village.

-N…Naruto-kun, donc…maintenant ils savent…que…que tu es ici ? Pourquoi ne le savait il pas avant ? Et en quoi suis-je en danger ? Tu…tu à dis que j…j'étais en danger, m…mais pourquoi ?

-Alors si il ne savait pas que j'été ici c'était à cause du fait qu'une fois dans le pays du feu je me suis téléporté et Sasuke à brouillé notre chakra rendant le pistage du chakra impossible. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de se dévoiler pour rien. Quand à toi, ils sentiront la souillure de Kyubi sur toi et sauront que tu es une de mes proches.

La brune était surprise, elle ne voyait rien elle, même avec son Byakugan son chakra était normal, pourtant ce groupe pouvait voir quelque chose si elle en croyait les paroles de Naruto.

-Je ne voie aucune trace sur moi alors…

- Elle ne sont pas encore apparentes, mais d'ici un mois elles se verront, mon Rinnegan ne se trompe jamais.

-D'accord…et…et po…pour ton…ton objectif ?

Elle avait peur d'aller trop loin, mais il lui avait promis de tout lui dire. Elle voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi son clan avait été massacré et pourquoi Naruto allait si loin, au point de tuer les Anciens eux même. Il lui répondit en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Mon objectif est de réunir tout les Bijuu dans mon corps pour pouvoir utiliser un Jutsu d'immortalité. Ensuite je ferai en sorte de réunir tout les villages et servirais d'armes de dissuasion, chaque personne quelque soit le village, qui cherchera le conflit ou à provoquer une guerre, sera immédiatement tué. Ainsi une paix durable sera installée dans le monde ninja.

-Mais et toi ? Tu seras seul non ? Tu redeviendras exactement comme avant.

Naruto la regarda, elle semblait inquiète pour lui et n'avait même pas pensé à elle. Qu'en restant avec lui elle allait droit dans des conflits et des problèmes à perte de vu. Tous se qu'elle voyait c'était que lui allait de nouveau être seule et souffrir. Le blond sourit en pensant qu'il ne c'était pas trompé sur le compte de la jeune femme.

-Hinata.

Elle le vit s'avancer et sentit ces lèvres contre les siennes. Il la fit basculer sur le canapé l'empêchant de parler. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il retourne à l'époque où il était seul et où tout le monde le pointait du doigt comme s'il était un monstre. Cependant, le baiser du blond était si tendre qu'elle fini par se laisser aller en répondant même. Quand il rompit le baiser, Hinata voulait qu'il continu, mais il c'était déjà relever.

-Bon et si on allé au magasin histoire de faire des courses pour se soir ?

Hinata le regarda sans comprendre.

-D…de quoi ?

-Mais oui je compte bien avoir le droit de goutté à ta cuisine Hinata, je n'ai même pas eu mon bento la dernière fois.

Il prit un air triste et la brune rougit en se relevant.

-D …d…d'accord…je vais me…me changer je reviens. »

Naruto sourit en la voyant courir jusqu'à la chambre pour se changer rapidement. Il regarda par la fenêtre pour voir le ciel et aperçu sur la terrasse un brun avec un katana dans la main et un masque de serpent laissant juste voir deux yeux ou se reflété une colère noir. Il fit signe au blond qu'il allait le tuer et celui si déglutit en voyant disparaitre le brun. Il avait gagné, Sasuke était encore en colère.

Naruto entra dans la superette avec Hinata tout en regardant la liste de course. La liste était complète comprenant des légumes, du poisson, de la viande, des œufs, du beurre et d'autres ingrédients que le blond n'aurait jamais achetés en temps normal. Il regarda la brune à ces cotés qui était rouge comme une tomate comme d'habitude et semblait nager dans le bonheur. Elle accomplissait un de ces rêves de jeune fille en faisant ces courses avec le blond qui occupé toutes ces pensés. Elle le regarder de temps à autre de peur qu'il s'ennuie tandis qu'elle choisissez les légumes, la viande et les autres produit, mais plutôt que de s'ennuyer comme elle le craignait il été curieux et sembler heureux lui aussi. Il souriait et observé la jeune femme choisir les produits avec soin. Pour lui ils se ressemblaient tous, mais il semblerait qu'elle voix une différence entre chacun. Il se demanda si c'était du au Byakugan et activa son Rinnegan…mais rien de nouveau ne lui apparu. Il était en admiration devant le savoir faire d'Hinata. En arrivant au rayon des céréales, il prit un paquet de céréales au miel et soudain de la sueur coula sur son visage. Hinata le voyant transpirer demanda timidement.

« N…N…Naruto-kun…ça va ?...Tu transpire beau…beaucoup.

-Oui pas de problème, juste le choix qui est compliqué continu je te rejoins des que j'ai fait mon choix.

Hinata le regarda interrogative, puis s'éloigna pour continué les course tandis que Naruto fixé le trou ou se trouvé la boite quelque instant plus tôt. Dans le trou il y avait la tête de Sasuke qui lui lancer un regard noir.

-Tu va te décider oui ou non ? Tu la garde avec toi ou tu la tue, arrête de jouer avec elle.

-Mais…Sasuke je…

-Pas de mais !

-Mais Sasuke-chan.

Un sourire moqueur apparu sur le visage du blond et une veine apparu sur le front du brun. Naruto se mit à courir le paquet de céréales à la main et Sasuke explosa le rayon ou il été avec un Chidori, puis poursuivie le blond. En passant devant Hinata il lui passa rapidement le paquet et créa deux clones avant de s'enfuir hors du magasin. L'un des clones expliqua simplement.

-Il revient après avoir régler le problème…

Un Sasuke dégageant des éclairs passa entre Hinata et le clone pour sortir du magasin, puis le clone continua son explication.

-…avec le fou furieux électrique qui viens de passer. »

Hinata avait une goutte de sueur qui perla sur son front et continua de faire ces courses avec les clones de Naruto qui faisait des paris sur le survivants entre le vrai eux et Sasuke. La brune soupira et passa à la caisse avec ces courses et allait payer, mais la caissière refusa poliment en disant.

-C'est bon jeune fille, pour une fois que Naruto achète autre chose que des ramen instantané, c'est moi qui vous les offres.

Les clones firent un grand sourire et la caissière ajouta.

-Par contre Naruto, tu devras rembourser pour le rayon démolie par ton ami et toi. »

Les deux sourires s'envolèrent et la caissière leur sourit. Ils sortirent ainsi tout les trois du magasin chargé de course et revinrent à l'appartement en suivant des traces de brulure sur le sol causé par deux ninjas trop bien connus à Konoha. Une fois dans l'appartement les deux clones posèrent les courses avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée. Hinata commença immédiatement à ranger les courses tous en étant plonger dans ces pensés. Elle allait habiter dans le même appartement que lui et se soir il allé dormir ensemble. Elle réfléchie à comment agir dans la soirée, quoi porté avant d'aller se coucher, voulant séduire le blond et avec une certaine détermination commença à faire à manger. Quand Naruto rentra une heure plus tard, la table était mise et Hinata l'attendait. Elle s'épouvanta en le voyant et courut vers lui en demandant.

« N…Naruto-kun…ton…ton visage que…que lui est il arrivé ?

-Ahah rien de bien grave juste quelque coups de poing vengeur, mais lui aussi va avoir du mal à se présenter à Sakura se soir héhé.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire car depuis la fenêtre on apercevait un Sasuke volant dans les airs, une marque de poing sur le visage prouvant de la bonne humeur de la rose en apprenant que le brun et le blond c'était encore disputer.

-Il faut soigner…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, demain il n'y aura plus rien. Sinon je voie que tu à fait à manger, tu ne m'a as trop attendu j'espère ?

-Non j'ai fini il y à juste un quart d'heure, il faut juste réchauffer un peu l'omelette.

Naruto déglutit devant la brune qui lui avait dit cela sur le ton du reproche avant de rougir et de s'excuser. Naruto se retint d'éclater de rire et prit l'omelette pour la faire réchauffer en disant.

-Désolé Hinata, la prochaine fois je ne m'en irai pas comme un voleur. »

Hinata le regarda gêné et s'assit à table tandis qu'il venait avec les omelettes réchauffé. Tous en mangeant, Naruto la complimenta sur ces talents culinaires. Même si elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour s'entrainer à cuisiner, il trouvait cela délicieux, même si Ichikaru reste meilleurs. La brune maudit Ichikaru et ces ramens, mais était quand même heureuse que le blond de son cœur apprécie sa cuisine. Maintenant que son père ne la surveillait plus, elle pourrait s'entrainer et cuisiner des plats encore meilleurs. Le repas fini Naruto se leva et partit dans la chambre. Hinata quand à elle fit la vaisselle. Elle savait que le blond n'était pas un model en entretien et qu'il détestait les tache ménagère, donc elle était heureuse de lui être utile sur se point et espérer attirer son attention avec cela aussi. Ino et Sakura lui avait souvent passé un savon quand elle leurs avait dit que cela ne la dérangeait pas d'être la seule à faire le ménage. Quand elle eu fini elle partit dans la chambre chercher les rouleaux qu'elle devait remplir pour le mariage. En entrant dans la chambre elle tomba sur un Naruto en caleçon, une serviette autour du cou et les cheveux mouillés qui sortait de la douche. Elle rougit manquant de s'évanouir, quand le blond s'approcha d'elle.

Il la voyait devenir toute rouge devant sa nudité et cela l'amusé. Il s'approcha d'elle et la colla contre lui en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

« Hinata, j'ai envie de toi. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis elle se mit à ressembler à une lampe rouge avant de tomber dans les pommes. Naruto la retint et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Décidément Hinata était une fille vraiment bizarre se dit il. Être aussi timide ce n'était pas commun. Il la coucha dans le lit avant d'aller dans le salon préparer ces propres rouleaux. Les Hyuga était vraiment casse pied sur les traditions se dit il, tout en écrivant alors qu'il détester la paperasse.

Le lendemain Naruto partit s'occuper de son équipe laissant Hinata toujours entrain de dormir. Il les entraina tout la journée, aidant Aoi et Momoiro en leur donnant des conseils sur leurs chakras respectifs. Les faisant faire des duels l'un contre l'autre, pendant que Naja devait les observait et maintenir de l'eau dans une cloche de chakra. Ils continuèrent toute la journée jusqu'à se que Naja n'en puisse plus, les deux autres pas loin de leurs limites aussi. Naruto les renvoya chez eux en leurs donnant rendez vous du lendemain pour continuer et rentra à son appartement. Quand il entra, tout lui paru normal, puis en entrant dans la chambre il avait trouvé Hinata toujours dans le lit dans les pommes. A chaque fois qu'elle se réveiller et revoyait la scène avec Naruto, elle resombrait dans l'inconscience. Naruto était sincèrement impressionné devant la jeune femme, il ne se douter pas que la timidité pouvait atteindre un tel niveau. Il se fit un ramen instantané pour le soir en observant les mouvements d'Hinata, hésitant à appeler Tsunade. Une fois son repas fini il s'installa à coté de la brune aux yeux de perle attendant son réveil.

Du matin il avait fait appelé Tsunade et était partit au terrain d'entrainement pour s'occuper de ses élèves. Dans la journée, l'Hokage lui avait fait parvenir un message comme quoi Hinata était réveillée et allé mieux, mais qu'il aurait une surprise du soir. Il ne comprit pas se qu'avait voulu dire Tsunade, mais il se dit qu'il verrait bien cela du soir. Il reporta donc son attention sur Naja qui peiné avec ces cloche de chakra remplie d'eau. Momoiro quand à elle contenait une marée de ténèbres avec ces boucliers de lumière. Tous les trois était fatigué, mais se poussez dans leurs derniers retranchements pour accomplir leurs objectifs. Naruto sourit en les voyant se donnait à fond, se rappelant ces entrainements avec Jiraya. Du soir il leurs offrit une glace acheté par un clone et ensuite il rentra chez lui. Du lendemain il pourrait se reposer, car il ne serait pas disponible à cause de son mariage. Ayant en tête le mariage et la réponse qu'il devrait bientôt donné à Hinata, il entra dans son appartement et se fit attaquer d'un coup à peine la porte d'entrée fermé. Il se retrouva au sol avec une Hinata rouge et en sous-vêtement à cheval sur lui. Elle voulu l'embrasser, mais Naruto l'en empêcha en activant son Rinnegan.

« Qui est…Hinata ?

Il pensé que la personne en face de lui était une imposteur, mais son Rinnegan ne le trompez pas et c'était la vrai Hinata devant lui. Il vit aussi la raison de son comportement. Elle suivait les conseils de Tsunade et Sakura, donné par Sasuke. Naruto se jura de tuer son frère des qu'il le reverrait. Il voyait aussi le désespoir d'Hinata et sa solitude, ces sentiments pour lui, ainsi que ces espérances. Naruto coupa son Rinnegan, maudissant la pupille pour lui montrer toujours toute les vérités, même celle qu'il ne voulait pas connaitre.

-Merde…

Naruto avait murmuré ce simple mot et Hinata c'était reculer, les larmes aux yeux. Le blond sentit le malentendu venir et saisie Hinata par le bras pour l'embrasser, il fit tomber ces dernière défense et s'abandonna dans un baisé tendre, mais passionné et insistant. La brune ne comprenait plus se qu'il se passait. Il ne voulait pourtant pas d'elle non ? Il avait montré que cela l'embêter non ? Alors pourquoi l'embrasser il comme cela, elle ne pouvait pas lui résister et se laisser faire sans comprendre. Il lui semblait différent de d'habitude. Quand il rompit leurs baiser pour respirer les laissant tout les deux à bout de souffle, elle posa une simple question.

-Pourquoi ? Tu…tu…je…

-Parce que je t'aime, je pensé profiter un moment pour être avec toi avant de partir en te faisant croire que j'étais un monstre, mais je me suis laissez prendre à mon propre jeux. C'est enfoiré de Sasuke à du tiré les ficelles derrière la vielle et Sakura. Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais te montrer si entreprenante.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux gêné et énerver de s'être lui-même piégé. Ce qui attendait Hinata en restant près de lui, il le savait très bien et avait justement voulu l'évité, mais il c'était montrer trop faible. Il la regarda avant de dire.

-Que les choses soit claire, tu va souffrir en restant avec moi, c'est une chose de certaine et je ne me détournerai pas de mon nindo…alors si malgré cela tu es toujours…

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle l'embrassa. Elle se moquer de souffrir, elle préférait souffrir avec celui qu'elle aime que de souffrir seule. Elle savait qu'elle serait heureuse, malgré les souffrances qui l'attendaient avec le blond. Il souleva la jeune femme et l'emmena dans la chambre pour laisser parler leurs corps, oubliant tout se qui les entourés pour une nuit.


	8. Mariage x Folie

_**Le masque du Démon.**_

**Chapitre 8 : Mariage x Folie.**

Lorsque Hinata se réveilla se matin là, elle ne sentie plus le blond à ses cotés. Elle se rappela la veille et rougit. Avait-elle rêvé ? Oui surement, Naruto n'était pas là avec elle dans le lit et elle était seule comme d'habitude. Elle sentit la tristesse et les larmes remontaient en elle, quand il rentra dans la chambre. Il portait un sac dans ces bras et le blond sourit en voyant Hinata réveillée.

« Bien dormi Hinata ?

-Euh…o…ou…oui.

-Bien, j'amène le petit déj, car avec ce qui nous attend dans la journée, je pense que de l'énergie en plus ne nous fera pas de mal.

Il sortit un croissant de la poche et le lança à Hinata qui le rattrapa maladroitement. Elle était un peu perdue, ne sachant pas si elle rêvait ou si tout cela était bien réel.

-Euh…Na…Naruto-kun…je…

-Naruto.

-Euh…qu…quoi ?

-Arrête avec les « Naruto-kun », Naruto suffit amplement, après tout nous sortons ensemble non ? Et cette après-midi nous serons même mari et femme.

Naruto avait dit cela en regardant Hinata droit dans les yeux et la rendit encore plus rouge, tripotant son croissant dans ces mains.

-Je…euh…N…Na…Naru…Naru…Na…NARUTO !

Elle prononça ces mots en criants en la fin, rouge comme une pivoine et faisant sourire le blond qui l'embrassa sur le front pour la récompenser de ces efforts.

-Voilà, tu vois ce n'est pas compliqué Hinata.

Elle se mit à manger son croissant trouvant soudain que ce dernier était follement intéressant et délicieux. La brune était complètement rouge, tandis que Naruto lui, était complètement à son aise. Un deuxième Naruto entra dans la chambre avec une cafetière et la donna au premier. Disparaissant dans un nuage de fumé, l'original qui tenait la cafetière saisie une des tasses qui se trouvait à coté du lit. Depuis quand elle se trouvait là ? Hinata se le demandait bien, mais nul doute que le blond à ces coté y était pour quelque chose.

-Tu veux du café Hinata ?

Il lui montrait la cafetière et une autre tasse et elle fit oui de la tête dans l'impossibilité de prononcer un mot tellement elle était encore gênée d'avoir appelait Naruto par son prénom sans suffixe. Ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuné en silence, l'une complètement rouge de gêne, l'autre complètement à son aise. Quand ils eurent fini, le blond posa le sac à coté du lit et se mit à regarder la brune posé sa tasse sur son coté de lit, puis nettoyé les miettes de croissant sur le lit. Hinata sentait le regard du blond sur elle et préféré s'occupait des miettes que de relevé les yeux de peur de s'évanouir. Elle le vit bougeait du coin de l'œil et s'approcher de la brune. Que faisait-il ? Quelque chose le dérangeait ? Elle fuyait trop son regard ? Ne parler pas assez ? Une foule de questions plus inutiles les unes que les autres défilèrent dans l'esprit de la brune quand Naruto posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il la fit le regarder dans les yeux et l'embrassa tendrement. Hinata ferma les yeux et répondit au tendre baiser du blond avant qu'il ne se retire et lui fasse un grand sourire.

-Hinata tu veux venir avec moi se matin ?

La jeune femme regardé le blond qui avait toujours sa main sur la joue d'Hinata.

-O…Où veut…veut tu allé…N…Na …Naru…Naruto !

Encore une fois elle avait crié le dernier mot et elle allait s'excuser quand elle vit le sourire du blond qui la regarder avec une tendresse sans limite, bloquant ces excuses qui ne franchir jamais le seuil de sa bouche.

-Je voudrais aller me recueillir sur la tombe de mes parents avant le mariage, j'aimerai aussi te présenter à eux.

Hinata rougit de plus belle et failli tomber dans les pommes à un cheveu près. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il voulait qu'elle l'accompagne devant la tombe de ces parents et il souhaité même la leurs présenter ? Elle devait forcément rêver, oui c'était certainement cela, après tout Naruto ne connaissait pas ses parents, comment pourrait il allait sur leur tombe ? Cependant, malgré toutes les divagations de son esprit, sa raison fut dominé et écrasé face au regard du blond.

-D'…d'accord. »

-Ok je te laisse te préparer, on se retrouve à l'entré du cimetière dans quinze minutes ok ? Je vais aller déposer nos rouleaux pour le mariage à ton père.

Elle acquiesça et il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de disparaitre dans un éclair orange, la laissant complètement rouge et dans les vapes.

Naruto attendait à l'entrée du cimetière de Konoha attendant la brune qui était légèrement en retard de vingt minutes. Cela était surement du à l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissait, complètement à l'ouest et nageant dans le bonheur. Quand il allé retourner à l'appartement la chercher, le blond aperçu Hinata qui courait vers lui complètement paniqué. En arrivant à son niveau elle se confondu en excuse tandis que Naruto lui sourit.

« Pas grave tu es la c'est le plus important.

Il entra dans le cimetière en prenant Hinata par la main. Elle rougit et le suivit en souriant légèrement. Ils traversèrent le cimetière en marchant tranquillement, passant les tombes des civiles et ninjas communs, les tombes des ninjas de rang supérieur, celle des clans les plus important de Konoha, ils tournèrent à gauche au bout du cimetière. Naruto et Hinata entré dans la partit du cimetière ou les anciens Hokage du village et leurs femme reposé en paix. Il s'arrêta devant deux tombes sous le regard interrogateur de la brune. Tous en regardant les tombes, Naruto dit.

- Salut papa, maman…ça ne fait pas un an, mais aujourd'hui je vais me marier. Je vous ai amené Hinata pour vous la présenter.

Hinata qui était restait légèrement en retrait s'avança en s'inclinant devant les tombes de Minato Namikaze et de Kushina Uzumaki. Ainsi donc le blond serait le fils du Yondaime ? Elle n'en revenait pas tout en se présentant avec son bégayement habituel.  
-Bon…bonjour je m'…m'appelle Hi…Hinata Hyuga…

Naruto fit un grand sourire devant les tombes et dit.

-Elle est belle hein, papa ? En plus elle cuisine bien maman, donc tu n'à pas à t'en faire.

Il se tut quelque instant avant de dire en perdant légèrement son sourire.

-Je suis actuellement trop faible pour vous la présenter en face, mais un jour vous pourrez mieux la connaitre, attendait juste encore un peu, papa, maman.

Il joignit ces mains dans une prière et Hinata fit de même en se demandant se que voulait dire Naruto. Elle n'osa pas lui demandait durant le trajet de sortit du cimetière, mais le blond répondit à sa question en sortant du cimetière.

-Juste après avoir obtenue l'immortalité je vais rendre la vie à mes parents. Gaara s'occupe actuellement des recherches sur le jutsu de Chiyo-baasan.

Hinata regarda le blond avec un visage neutre. Elle n'était toujours pas d'accord avec l'objectif de Naruto, refusant catégoriquement qu'il redevienne seul et isolé. Dans une élan de courage elle s'accrocha à son bras le faisant sourire, ils continuèrent à marcher comme cela dans la rue, se rendant à l'endroit des préparatifs du mariage avec une Hinata rouge de gêne accrocher au bras d'un blond qui avait un sourire heureux et sincère sur le visage.

Coucher dans son lit, un homme avec de long cheveux brun dormait tranquillement du sommeil du juste…ou plutôt du paresseux dans son cas. La chambre du jeune homme était propre et bien rangé en dehors des vêtements éparpillés au sol. Du bruit se fit entendre dans les escaliers et une blonde entra dans la chambre telle une tempête en criant.

« Shikamaru debout, tu va nous mettre en retard, il est déjà treize heures, seize minutes et trente secondes et tu n'es même pas levé. Je te rappelle que le mariage commence à quatorze heures pétantes. Connaissant les Hyuga depuis le temps, ils seront certainement à l'heure pile, donc tu à deux choix, te lever ou passé par la fenêtre !

Shikamaru ouvrit une paupière, regarda la blonde d'un regard aussi intelligent qu'un zombie malgré son QI de 200, puis répondit simplement d'une voix endormie.

-La ferme laisse moi dormir vielle peaux. »

Une énorme veine violette apparu sur la tempe de Temari qui décrocha son éventail et envoya le brun, son lit et ses affaires vers des cieux plus calme…les cieux étant la pancarte publicitaire pour une marque de réveil se trouvant en face de chez lui. Il tomba dans la rue en caleçon laissant échapper un « galère » en se relevant. Il avait maintenant mal partout et était parfaitement réveillé. La blonde lui lança un regard noir depuis le trou qui était autrefois la chambre du brun, avant de lui tourner le dos et de rentrer dans la maison. Shikamaru allait se faire engueuler par sa mère et se faire tuer par Temari à cause d'une simple phrase prononçait sans faire attention. Il soupira de plus belle et rentra chez lui.

Sasuke était sur les lieux du mariage ainsi que tous les invités. Ils étaient tous habillés de kimono, de smoking et d'habit sur mesure sortit spécialement pour l'occasion. Parmi les invités se trouvait tout les membres important du village, la branche secondaire des Hyuga ainsi que les survivants de la branche principale. Plusieurs seigneurs de divers royaume était la aussi, ayant tous une dette envers Naruto. Les différents Jinchuriki répondaient eux aussi présent pour le mariage de leur chef. Gaara étant Kazekage, il était escortait de tout un groupe de Anbu qui refroidissait légèrement les autres invités. Le groupe de Konoha discutait dans un coin entre eux, ainsi que le groupe des senseis des ninjas. Tsunade discutait avec plusieurs seigneur et médecin en pariant sur la conclusion de se mariage. Konoha-maru préparait une farce en riant dans l'ombre. Le mariage aurait lieux en pleine air sur le terrain d'exercices ou Naruto était devenu genin. Des tables étaient installées en un grand carré et une petite estrade se dressait au milieu avec une table pour les deux mariés. Des structures en bois avait était construit par Yamato avec des enceintes fixait dessus pour la musique au quatre coin du carré de table. Un immense écran était placé derrière les tables, dans le dos des mariés quand ils seraient assis à leur table. Le brun au Sharingan quand à lui avait toujours une marque de poing sur le visage et chercher d'un regard noir le blond dans la foule d'invités, mais ne le trouva pas. Tous les invités étaient agités et attendait avec impatience l'arrivé des deux mariés qui ne devrait plus tarder. Quand Naruto et Hinata arrivèrent avec Hiashi et Neji, les invités firent automatiquement le silence. Le blond portait un kimono noir avec un tourbillon rouge dans le dos. Hinata portait un kimono blanc avec un cercle jaune contenant une petite flamme de chakra rouge dans le dos. Hiashi était habillé d'un kimono bleu marine avec le même symbole que sa fille dans le dos, tandis que Neji portait lui aussi un kimono bleu marine, mais avec le symbole qui était gravé sur son front dans le dos. Après tout c'était le symbole de la branche secondaire, il n'avait donc pas le choix que de le porter en se jour. Les regards se braquèrent vers un Naruto en sueur et une Hinata inventant des nouvelles variétés de rouge. Tout le monde s'installa à table et seule Tsunade restait au milieu juste à coté de l'estrade pour les mariés. Elle attendait tranquillement en mettant son chapeau de Hokage avec le signe du feu. Naruto était en sueur, il sentait les regards sur lui, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, il allait se marier avec Hinata, mais cela il en était le plus heureux des hommes, il allait devoir subir les foudres de Sakura et Sasuke, cela il le craignait.

Hinata elle était dans son monde et voyait presque des fleurs partout. Elle allait se marier avec Naruto et ces rêves deviendraient enfin réalité. Il était amoureux d'elle et rien qu'à cette pensé elle se dit qu'elle pourrait traverser toute les épreuves que l'avenir lui réserver. Son père, lui, afficher toujours sa neutralité. Il avançait avec un visage de marbre. Neji lui afficher une expression stressé et était dans la confusion la plus total. Il était heureux pour Naruto qu'il considérait comme un ami et Hinata qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur, mais en même temps il se rappelait très bien le carnage qui avait eu lieux et ce demander si célébrer un mariage aussi tôt après une telle tragédie était une bonne idée. Hiashi n'avait pas voulu lui donner ces raisons pour maintenir ainsi le mariage, laissant le jeune Hyuga dans le flou et l'incertitude.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant Tsunade elle inspira et prononça les paroles qu'elle avait travaillez durant son temps libres dans la semaine.

« Bien, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis en ces lieux pour célébrer l'union de ces deux shinobi. Les représentants de la famille des mariés sont ils là ?

-Oui Hokage-sama.

Hiashi et Neji avait parlé d'une même voix sur un ton neutre et cérémonieux. Tsunade hocha la tête et se tourna vers Naruto.

-Qui représente le marié ?

Sasuke et Gaara se levèrent d'un même mouvement de leurs chaises. Ils répondirent à l'unisson, le brun d'une voix froide et avec une veine apparaissant sur sa tempe. Le roux avec un air sérieux et une voix ou percé une pointe de joie.

-Je représenterai le marié !

Le Kazekage et le Sharingan ce dévisagèrent avant de sauter au coté du blond qui leur sourit en jetant un regard craintif au brun. Tsunade acquiesça et poursuivie.

-Bien, je demanderais au représentant des marié de se présente en commençant par la famille de la mariée.

-Hiashi Hyuga, chef du clan Hyuga et shinobi de Konoha.

-Neji Hyuga, bras droit du chef de clan et Jonin de Konoha.

-Gaara Sabaku, Kazekage du village du sable et Jinchuriki d'Ishibi.

-Sasuke Uchiwa, chef du clan Uchiwa et shinobi de Konoha.

L'Hokage hocha positivement la tête et sortit deux boites de sa manche avant de continuer.

-Que les mariés se présente en prenant chacun une boite.

Naruto s'avança et saisie la boite en se présentant.

-Naruto Uzumaki, Chef du clan Uzumaki, Rokudaime de Konoha, chef des Jinchurikis et Jinchuriki de Kyubi.

Un murmure de surprise parcouru les invités, qui se turent sur un mouvement de main de l'Hokage. Hinata qui était aussi surprise fut réveillé par son père qui avait posé la main sur son épaule. Elle avança et saisie la boite en se présentant à son tour.

-Hinata Hyuga, Héritière du clan Hyuga et Jonin de Konoha.

-Bien, si vous souhaiter renoncer ou changer d'avis, n'ouvrez pas votre boite, dans le cas contraire, je vous invite à l'ouvrir et à prendre possession de leurs contenus.

Naruto se tourna vers Hinata et ouvrit sa boite pour y prendre une bague d'un rouge orangé. Hinata fit de même et prit une bague bleu marine. Tsunade se tourna ensuite vers Hiashi et Neji en demandant.

-Hiashi Hyuga, chef du clan Hyuga et shinobi de Konoha, Neji Hyuga, bras droit du chef de clan et Jonin de Konoha. Représentants de la mariée, avez-vous une objection où acceptez vous cette union ?

-Moi, Hiashi Hyuga, chef du clan Hyuga et shinobi de Konoha, j'accepte cette union entre ma fille Hinata Hyuga, Héritière du clan Hyuga et Jonin de Konoha et Naruto Uzumaki, Chef du clan Uzumaki, Rokudaime de Konoha, chef des Jinchurikis et Jinchuriki de Kyubi.

-Moi, Neji Hyuga, bras droit du chef de clan et Jonin de Konoha, j'accepte cette union entre ma cousine Hinata Hyuga, Héritière du clan Hyuga et Jonin de Konoha et Naruto Uzumaki, Chef du clan Uzumaki, Rokudaime de Konoha, chef des Jinchurikis et Jinchuriki de Kyubi.

Tsunade se tourna vers Sasuke et Gaara et demanda de sa voix cérémonieuse.

- Gaara Sabaku, Kazekage du village du sable et Jinchuriki d'Ishibi, Sasuke Uchiwa, chef du clan Uchiwa et shinobi de Konoha. Représentants du marié, avez-vous une objection où acceptez vous cette union ?

-Moi, Gaara Sabaku, Kazekage du village du sable et Jinchuriki d'Ishibi, j'accepte cette union entre mon ami Naruto Uzumaki, Chef du clan Uzumaki, Rokudaime de Konoha, chef des Jinchurikis et Jinchuriki de Kyubi et Hinata Hyuga, Héritière du clan Hyuga et Jonin de Konoha.

-Moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, chef du clan Uchiwa et shinobi de Konoha, j'accepte cette union entre mon ami Naruto Uzumaki, Chef du clan Uzumaki, Rokudaime de Konoha, chef des Jinchurikis et Jinchuriki de Kyubi et Hinata Hyuga, Héritière du clan Hyuga et Jonin de Konoha.

-Bien les représentants acceptants votre union, vous pouvez échanger vos anneaux.

Naruto prit la main gauche d'Hinata et passa la bague à l'annulaire de la brune qui fit de même ensuite avec sa propre bague en la mettant à l'annulaire gauche du blond. Tsunade hocha la tête positivement et reprit toujours avec cette même voix cérémonieuse qui commençait à l'énerver, voulant montrer sa joie elle aussi.

-Vous êtes maintenant mari et femme, jusqu'à se que la mort vous sépare, vous serez unis. Que la volonté du feu soit sur vous et que vous puissiez donnez naissances à de futur shinobi talentueux pour le village. Vous pouvez vous embrassez pour sceller votre union et mettre fin à la cérémonie.

Naruto plaça sa main droite sur la hanche d'Hinata et son autre main sur la joue, tandis qu'elle plaçait ces deux mains sur le torse du blond. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et les applaudissements retentirent autour d'eux quand ils se décolèrent en souriant. Le blond souriant de toutes ces dents et la brune d'un sourire timide, mais heureux. Les représentants des mariés et Tsunade partir tous s'installé à leurs places, tandis qu'Hinata et Naruto montèrent l'estrade et s'assirent à leur table à la vue de tout le monde faisant plonger la jeune femme dans une crise de rougeur. Les plats apparurent sur les tables via des sceaux de téléportations que Naruto avait placé sur les tables durant les préparatifs.

Les deux mariés se levèrent et le silence se fit. Naruto se lança en prenant la parole pour faire un discours.

-Je tiens à vous remercier de vous êtres déplacé aujourd'hui pour assister à notre mariage. Je voudrai adressez des remerciements plus ciblé au personne ayant aidé à l'organisation. Donc un remerciement à Gaara, qui à fournit les alliances, je promets de venir te voir plus régulièrement à Suna pour t'embêter.

-Tu es toujours la bienvenue à Suna, essaye juste de ne pas créer une émeute, une grève et des graffiti sur les murs quand tu viens chez nous. La paperasse va me tuer sinon.

Ils regardèrent Gaara avec des yeux comme des billes. Alors quand il allait à Suna voilà se qui arriver ? Ils plaignirent le roux tandis que Naruto reprenais sans même noté un seul moment de remord.

-Je remercie ensuite Sasuke pour m'avoir épaulé pendant ces quatre années, tu es comme une sœur pour moi et j'espère que tu accepteras d'être la marraine de notre première enfant.

-Enfoirer, même aujourd'hui tu me cherche.

Naruto fit un grand sourire à Sasuke qui dégageait de l'électricité. Il aperçu le mouvement du poing de la rose qui se levait et toute trace de tension et disparu. La scène n'avait échappé à personne et tous éclatèrent de rire.

-Ensuite je remercie le Hokage pour avoir présidé la cérémonie sans avoir ni râler, ni bu de sake pendant…

Une fourchette vint frôler la joue du blond et toucha un arbre derrière qui s'écroula dans un grand bruit de bois se brisant. Tsunade avec le plus grand des sourires et une superbe veine violette sur la tempe menaça le blond d'une voix mielleuse.

-Naruto, un mot de plus et tu mourras dans des souffrances que même Ibiki n'aurait pu imaginer.

Le blond déglutit et se dépêcha d'enchainer sous les rires des invités.

-Je remercie ensuite ma belle famille et surtout mon laid-père.

-Naruto on dit beau-père.

-Oui, mais il n'est pas beau !

Tsunade qui avait repris son protéger se tourna vers le chef du clan Hyuga et le vit le visage neutre fixant Naruto dans les yeux. Tous les invités retenaient leurs souffles s'attendant à une explosion de colère imminente. Puis d'un coup sans prévenir Hiashi éclata de rire dans l'incompréhension la plus total du reste des invités.

-Ahahah on peut dire que mon gendre n'a pas froid aux yeux, j'espère devenir rapidement grand-père, donc ne perdez pas trop de temps tout les deux.

Naruto sourit à Hiashi et Hinata regarda son père comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. C'était son père, l'iceberg numéro un de Konoha qui venait de rire et de sortir qu'il avait hâte de devenir grand-père ? Réalisant soudain le sens de ces paroles elle rougit soudainement tandis que Naruto enchaina.

-Je remercie ensuite tous les ninjas qui m'ont aidez à en arriver ou je suis actuellement…Sans plus de cérémonie, BONNE ABRUTIE !

-N…Naruto-kun, c'est…c'est bonne appétit nor…normalement.

Hinata avait dit cela timidement et Naruto s'assit en l'ignorant devant les convives qui se choquèrent légèrement du comportement du blond envers sa femme. Hinata rougit encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà et bafouilla.

-N…N…Na…Na…Na…Naru…NARUTO !

L'interpellé se retourna et fit un grand sourire à la brune qui n'était dans tous ces états après avoir crié le prénom du blond à la fin. Le reste des invités sourire devant la scène et le repas commença avec l'écran qui s'alluma. Tout le monde se tourna pour voir…un bébé blond montrant ces fesses. Naruto rougit de honte et fusilla Tsunade du regard sous les rires de la foules qui commenté la photo. D'autre photo de Naruto grandissant apparurent sur l'écran, mais aucune d'Hinata son père jugeant se genre de méthode disgracieuse, refusa de fournir des photos. En plus elle est déjà bien assez gênée comme cela sans avoir besoin en plus de montrer des photos embarrassantes d'elle. Pendant tout le repas le blond vit défiler les photos les plus honteuses de sa vie. Il maudit le photographe et jura de le retrouver et de lui faire la peau. Vers la fin du repas, un toast fut demander et tous les invités et les mariés se levèrent avec leur verre à la main. Neji prit la parole d'une voix tranquille.

-Je souhaite porter un toast aux jeunes mariés en leur souhaitant bonne chance et tout le bonheur du monde, espérant que ma cousine s'affirmera auprès de son mari qui lui devrait moins s'affirmer.

Tout le monde leva son verre au-dessus de sa tête et ils burent tous une gorgée. A partir de se moment, une table s'envola dans les cieux et tous virent Lee habillé de son smoking avec les joue rouge et titubant sur place. Tous les ninjas de sa promotions ainsi que celle qui les précédés se levèrent pour arrêté Lee. Il les envoya tous volé dans le décor en disant qu'il voulait s'amuser. Sur le moment Konoha-maru apparu devant les mariés et se dédoubla en une vingtaine de clone.

-Ninpo : Technique du Harem version Naruto/Hinata.

Une dizaine de Naruto nue et d'Hinata toute aussi vêtu que les blonds apparurent et se colère chacun au marié. Les brunes allèrent sur Naruto et les blonds sur Hinata qui sombra dans les bras de Morphée. Naruto soupira et hurla en brandissant le poing.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ? Tu me fais honte Konoha-maru, observe un vrai ninjutsu pervers !

Naruto se mit en position, le calme était revenu à cette phrase et tous le regarder. Sakura et Tsunade avait une veine sur la tempe et chargèrent le blond pour l'empêcher de faire se genre d'insanité durant son propre mariage. Mais elles arrivèrent trop tard, il se dédoubla en une centaine de clones qui se transformèrent tous. Tous les hommes ainsi que les femmes saignèrent du nez et tombèrent dans les pommes sauf Sasuke, Neji et Lee. Naruto avait en effet prit la forme de Sasuke en version femme et homme, complètements nue. Une veine apparue sur la tempe du brun et Naruto regarda les invités nageant dans leurs sangs.

-Oups, je crois que j'y suis allé trop fort…

Il annula ces clones et sa transformation, tandis que les autres se relevaient. Il eu à peine le temps de voir arriver un poing de sable qu'il se téléporta pour l'éviter.

-Désolé tout le monde, je m'excuse je n'aurais pas du…

Il se téléporta de nouveau évitant une attaque de Kiba et vit les regards de ces amis. Lee cria alors en levant le poing en l'air.

-BASTON !

Comme une trainée de poudre des flammes s'allumèrent dans les regards des ninjas. Ou tout du moins tout ceux de sexe masculin. Lee disparu d'un coup des champs de vision pour apparaitre derrière Naruto en défaisant ces bandages. Il commença à entourer le blond de ces bandages avant de les resserrer d'un coup, les faisant se renfermer dans le vide. Naruto c'était téléporté de nouveau pour réapparaitre en l'air à une vingtaine de mètres. Il marcher dans les airs comme si de rien n'était, deux sceau de l' « Air » apparaissant d'une lueur verte sous ses pied. Lee sourit et Naruto sourit aussi. Il n'y avait pas à dire, rien ne valait un bon combat au taijutsu pour mettre de bonne humeur. Gaara se hissa sur une plateforme de sable jusqu'à Naruto, tandis que Kankuro se mettait en couverture de son petit frère. Sasuke avec son Sharingan activait annonça d'une voix forte.

-Pour continuer la fête, l'objectif sera donc d'envoyer Naruto à l'hôpital après lui avoir fait ça fête !

-Ouais !

Tous les autres shinobi lui répondirent ensemble et une vague de sable et de pantin fonça sur le blond qui éclata de rire. Il passa en mode ermite, ces yeux devenant ceux d'un crapaud avec des marques orange sur les paupières. Il explosa la vague de sable d'un coup de poing, éjectant en même temps les pantins par l'onde de choc du coup. Sasuke apparu derrière, le katana dégainé en portant un coup précis au cœur du blond qui cracha du sang quand le sabre ressortie de l'autre coté de son torse. Sasuke sourit et Naruto disparu dans un nuage de fumé, laissant la place à un Naruto avec un Rasengan dans chaque mains. Le brun fit passer un Chidori dans tous son corps pour annuler les orbes de chakra du blond, mais la détonation l'éjecta dans les arbres pendant que Naruto disparaissait dans un éclair orange. Il réapparu sur le sol face à face avec Neji et déglutit, le Byakugan l'avait tracé par son chakra. Il esquiva les coups du cousin de sa femme avant de sauter en arrière pour tomber sur Lee qui le frappa l'envoyant sur Choji. Le bras de se dernier devint gigantesque et il frappa le blond ou du moins son clone qui vola dans un nuage de fumé. Les ninjas cherchèrent le blond du regard et le trouvèrent sur l'estrade avec Hinata qui était enfin réveillée.

-Hinata, désolé, mais pourrait tu me donner un coup de main ?

Hinata regarda les autres shinobi qui fonçait sur le blond tendit que les kunoichis regarder le spectacle avec un soupir de désespoir, qu'allait il faire d'eux ? Cette bande de sauvage sans cervelle, le seul potable c'était Shikamaru qui était resté assis sur ça chaise. Sans prévenir il se leva et prit un kunai en main en criant qu'il avait un plan. Les femmes se regardèrent en disant « C'était donc pour cela qu'il restait calme ? » avant de soupirer de nouveau, par définir aucun n'était potable, quelque soit leur QI c'était tous des imbéciles heureux. Enfin, n'est ce pas le plus important par définir ? Naruto s'approcha de l'oreille d'Hinata et lui murmura doucement la faisant rougir en sentent le souffle du blond sur sa nuque.

-Si tu m'aide, demain je ferai tous se que tu demanderas pendant toute la journée.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et elle rougit de plus belle. Il avait dit tout ? Elle ferma les yeux tandis que les shinobi arrivait sur eux le sourire aux lèvres et quand elle les rouvrit elle n'était plus rouge du tout, on pouvait même voir des flammes dans ces yeux de neige. Elle allait gagner à tous prit. Elle effectua la Garde des 64 points du Hakke en rendant son chakra explosif se qui provoqua plusieurs explosion quand les ninjas touchèrent la sphère créé par Hinata. Ils furent tous envoyer dans le décor complètements KO à la surprise général.

-Bon on vous laisse vous occuper du reste, encore merci pour la fête. »

Naruto avait prononcé cette phrase pour ceux encore conscient et disparu en saisissant Hinata par la taille disparaissant avec elle dans la lumière du soleil déclinant. Tsunade sourit ainsi que la plupart des autres invités et Hiashi afficher certainement le plus grand sourire de tous. Sa fille était donc si forte que cela ? Et seule le blond semblait avoir décelé se potentiel en elle se qui rendit Hiashi heureux. Pour voir cela il devait lui faire confiance et l'avoir observé mieux que lui-même, ne l'avait fait. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas à s'en faire pour sa fille par définir.


	9. Couples x Pervers

_**Le masque du Démon.**_

**Chapitre 9 : Couple x Pervers.**

Quand il se réveilla se matin la, Naruto avait mal partout à force de fuir pendant une bonne partie de la nuit les ninjas de Konoha, Shino ayant était le plus pénible avec Sasuke. En effet, le manieur d'insectes avait repoussé le blond dans ces derniers retranchements avec ces insectes capable de le suivre dans les brèches spatio-temporel, l'obligeant à ne plus se téléporter. C'est à se moment la que sont traitre de frère était intervenue pour attaquer en visant Hinata. Il savait que la brune ne pouvait rien contre lui, car elle n'était pas assez rapides et Naruto fit alors office de bouclier, recevant les coups tout en protégeant la brune. Une fois les ninjas à cour de chakra, ils rentrèrent, la brune et lui, chez eux pour tomber sur Sai nue dans leur lit. Quand le renard demanda la raison de la présence du ninja nue dans son lit, ce dernier lui répondit avec son irritant sourire.

« Il parait que pour approfondir les liens avec ces amis, rien ne vaut de partager la même femme. »

Le blond vit ces yeux viré au rouge et Sai disparu dans un nuage, il avait bien sentit l'envie de meurtre de son amis et pensa qu'un repli stratégique pour une étude approfondit du sujet. Naruto s'écroula dans le lit en jurant. Hinata elle se déplaça et se posa à coté de lui en hésitant grandement avant de poser une main sur ces cheveux le rouge aux joues. Elle était devenue sa femme non ? Elle pouvait le faire non ? Il ne serait pas contre ? Il sourit et se retourna en posant sa main sur la cuisse de la brune. Ils se regardèrent puis leur nuit reprit son court normal.

Pourtant, se matin il avait mal partout, quand il chercha son réveil il soupira.

_11h00_

Il allait être en retard à son rendez vous avec son équipe si il continué, mais Naruto avait dit à Hinata qu'il ferait se qu'elle voudrait aujourd'hui pour l'avoir aidé hier. Sur le moment le blond avait trouvé cela amusant, mais maintenant c'était plutôt dérangeant. Il sortit du lit complètement nu et partit prendre sa douche en jetant un dernier regard sur la femme qui dormait encore dans le lit. Naruto sourit et alla prendre sa douche en vitesse. Quand il sortit en mettant un caleçon propre, il la vie qui c'était redresser en cachant sa nudité avec son draps. Le jeune homme fit un grand sourire avant de dire.

« Salut, bien dormi ?

-Pas be…beaucoup.

-Ahah oui c'était assez mouvementé hier, bon je vais au terrain d'entrainement, je dois entrainer mes chunin, je rentrerais pas trop tard se soir, donc on…

Naruto ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant l'air triste de la brune. Elle se tripota les doigts et demanda.

-Je…je…je peu venir avec toi ?...Je ne dérangerai pas…enfin…peut-être pas…mais…mais je ferais de mon mieux et… je…

-Pas de problème, mais pas dans cette tenue, je serai obligée de tuer deux de mes élèves. »

Le visage de la brune s'illumina comme si c'était noël et elle s'empressa d'aller prendre sa douche en remerciant le blond. Elle était heureuse pour si peu alors qu'il devait normalement passer la journée ensemble tout les deux, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Avait elle oubliait ? Si c'était le cas alors Naruto se jugea chanceux. Quand elle revint habillée de sa tenue de ninja, ils partirent pour le terrain d'entrainement en apercevant Kakashi qui portait des rubans rouges dans ces bras en courants.

En arrivant au terrain d'entrainement Naruto aperçu les trois chunin avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il sentait que sa journée allait mal finir aujourd'hui. Momoiro fut la première à prendre la parole.

« Alors c'est vous la femme de Naruto-sensei ? Vous êtes belle mais vous ne semblez pas vraiment très forte.

La brune baissa les yeux en rougissant de honte, ne faisant que confirmer les paroles de la rose. Naruto pausa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hinata avant de dire en coupant l'élan des deux garçons de la Team Uzumaki.

-Aujourd'hui vous vous entrainerai tous les trois au maniement de vos armes respectives, vous pouvez le faire à trois, ou seul, mais je ne vous aiderai pas, cela doit venir de vous. Je vais créer des clones qui vous surveillerons vous arrêtant si vous êtes sur la mauvaise voie.

Les trois chunin se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête d'une mine déterminé en sortant leurs armes. Naja enfila donc ces gants, qu'Hinata reconnu. Elle avait vu Naruto fou de joie quand il les avait reçus de la part de Sakura.

-Tu…tu lui à donné ces gants ? Tu dois beau…beaucoup misé su…sur eux non ?

-Non c'est Tsunade-baachan qui leur à donné sans mon accord.

-Ah…désolée…Na…Na…Naruto.

Elle avait encore du mal avec le prénom, mais au moins elle n'avait pas criée cette fois. Naja fit passer son chakra dans les gants et sentit les plaques de métal noir vibré avec violence, attirant l'énergie naturel. Naja ignorait se qui se passait et jeta un regard à son sensei qui lui sourit sans rien dire. Naja plongea alors dans l'étude de ces gants. Aoi lui tentait de déchiffré toute les informations sur qu'affiché ces lunettes sur le chakra. Il créa quelque sphère avec sont chakra, et tenta de voir se qui se passerai si il diminué les valeurs des chiffres, si il les augmenté, les fractionnés. Il étudia avec sérieux le système de chakra de son corps et fut éblouie par celui de Momoiro qui s'entrainait au maniement des deux faucilles. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce style d'armes, mais faisait confiance à son sensei pour leurs utilités. S'il lui avait donné, alors elle lui serait certainement utile.

-Bon ils on l'air de bien se débrouillé, viens Hinata, allons nous entrainait aussi, je voudrais t'apprendre aussi quelque technique.

Hinata le suivit sans comprendre tandis qu'il créé trois clones de lui pour surveiller les chunin. Il s'éloigna un peu et se tourna vers Hinata.

-Je voudrais t'apprendre le Hiraishin no Jutsu, si tu le maitrise, tu pourras ensuite améliorer ta Garde des 64 poings du Hakke.

-Je…mais…les seuls à avoir maitrisé cette technique ce sont…toi et…

-Oui, mon père et moi, mais tu es assez doué dans l'utilisation du chakra pour pouvoir apprendre ce genre de technique avec une aide extérieur, alors qu'en dit tu ?

Hinata ne savait pas quoi faire, l'offre de Naruto l'intéressé, mais elle n'avait pas confiance en elle. Si elle ne réussissait pas, il serait surement déçu et pourrai ne plus l'aimer.

-Hinata, arrête de te sous-estimer et ne pense pas que mes sentiments pour toi soit si petit. Je fais cela car j'ai confiance en toi, que sa réussisse ou pas, ce n'est pas le plus important, mais plutôt du temps passer ensemble. De plus tu es comme moi, tu modifie les techniques que l'on t'apprend comme tu le sens et cela me va parfaitement, après tout on est tous diffèrent.

Hinata rougit et regarda le blond dans les yeux, voyant sont Rinnegan activait. Elle déglutit avant de répondre d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

-D'accord, je…je ferai de mon mieux.

Naruto sourit et s'assit au sol. Il lui fit signe de venir s'assoir sur lui et elle rougit. Sont corps bougea tout seule et elle prit position entre les jambes du blond, son dos collé au torse du jeune homme. Hinata était complètement rouge, se concentrant sur les explications de Naruto pour penser à autre chose. Il lui expliqua ainsi, avec un sourire en coin, le fonctionnement de la technique. Il lui montra les kunai que le Yondaime avait créés pour faciliter le déplacement. Il expliqua aussi les mouvements du chakra quand il se téléportait. Quand le soir tomber il du couper ces explications en disant.

-Bon on va en rester la pour aujourd'hui, on continuera plus tard. »

Ils se relevèrent et partir pour leur appartements. Les trois chunin ayant déjà était renvoyait chez eux par les clones de Naruto.

Un homme aux cheveux argenté, l'œil gauche caché par un bandeau de Konoha, habillé d'un uniforme militaire avec casquette et arborant les galons d'un colonel sur son uniforme. Il jeta un regard à ces troupes avant de dire en levant la main devant lui.

« Je suis heureux que vous soyez venu si nombreux. Aujourd'hui une mission de la plus grande importance nous à été confié. Nous devons passez derrière les lignes ennemis et découvrir le trésor caché s'y trouvant ! Le général nous à quitté il y à quatre ans, mais nous ne perdrons pas pour autant.

Les troupes eurent tous une petite larme en se souvenant du général Jiraya, mort au combat. Les soldats portaient tous un pantalon avec un camouflage de forêt dessiné dessus, le torse nu et un bandeau rouge leur serrant la tête. Sur le bandeau était marqué en grosse lettre noir « Rambo 1 » le chiffre changeant pour chaque personne. Un soldat partant la marque du « Rambo 4 » le va la main.

-Oui Rambo 4, vous avez une question ?

-Oui colonel ! Qu'elle est notre objectif pour que toutes les troupes se rassemblent?

-Bonne question soldat ! L'objectif du jour est d'espionner et prendre en photo Hinata Hyuga, actuelle femme du Rokudaime et perle rare du clan Hyuga farouchement défendu par son père. Maintenant que son père est loin, nous pouvons passer à l'action et agrandir notre collection de photos coquines !

Kakashi avait parlé avec ferveur, une flamme dans l'œil droit. Les troupes ponctuèrent le discours de leur chef par des « Ooooh » et des « Aaaaah » admiratif. Quand il eu fini les soldats applaudirent ayant tous des flammes dans les yeux sauf le soldat « Rambo ? ». Il prenait des notes sur un carnet à une vitesse hallucinante. Kakashi leva les mains et le silence retomba.

-Je tiens déjà à vous présenter un nouveau membre de la troupe. Le soldat Rambo ? qui vient d'accomplir sa mission avec brio. Il c'est risqué jusque dans le lit de l'ennemi pour obtenir les plans de la zone.

Ils applaudirent de plus belle avant de refaire silence sous un signe de main du Colonel Kakashi. Deux soldats apportèrent un tableau montrant le plan de l'appartement de Naruto et ces alentours.

-Merci Rambo 22 et Rambo 6.

Les deux soldats saluèrent avec respect leur colonel avant de retourner à leurs places. Kakashi sortit une petite baguette extensible en métal de sa poche et tapa plusieurs rues sur le plan avec elle.

-Voici les point d'entré des équipes, vous progresserez alors en ligne ennemis, nous nierons tous liens avec vous si vous vous faites attraper. Vous devrez donc pour cela emprunter les canalisations et la voix des airs. Une fois arriver dans la zone rouge, _il montra l'appartement de Naruto de sa baguette_, vous devrez bien faire attention de ne pas vous faire repéré par le Rokudaime ! Il n'hésitera pas à supprimer toute personne s'approchant du trésor. Ne le considéré pas comme un homme, mais comme un gros dragon protégeant son trésor. Les objectifs sont les suivants. L'armoire où sont rangé les sous-vêtements, la douche où les shampoings et savon utilisé par Hinata Hyuga sont déposés. Le dernier objectif est le plus dangereux de tous. Il consiste à prendre une photo de la femme du dragon nue ou en sous-vêtements !

Tous les soldats déglutir en saignant légèrement du nez. Kakashi sourit puis avec un geste du bras hurla.

-Début des opérations !

Tous les soldats partirent u pas de course avec une lueur lubrique dans les yeux sauf pour le soldat « Rambo » qui lui avait une lueur lubrique dans le crayon notant comme si sa vie en dépendez.

_20h00_

Le ciel été sombre, la nuit été enfin tombé et des ombres fureté dans les rues de Konoha. Naruto était allongeait dans son lit et avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'avait pas vu le brun de la journée alors que ce dernier était plutôt du genre tenace avec les rancœurs. Il soupira et Hinata apparu habillé d'un simple T-shirt. Elle lui avait prit l'un des siens qui était assez grand pour lui servir de mini robe de nuit. Le blond voyait bien les formes de la jeune femme qui n'était presque pas caché par le T-shirt et sentait son excitation monter en lui. Elle semblait gênée d'apparaitre dans cette tenue et il sourit. Il était heureux de pouvoir la regarder, de pouvoir êtres à ces cotés la voyant faire tous ces effort, toujours pour lui. Naruto aurait aimait lui dire de penser aussi à elle, mais il connaissait déjà sa réponse. La brune lui aurait certainement dit que son bonheur était de voir le blond heureux. Il soupira intérieurement et entendit la voix de la jeune femme.

-N…Nar…Naruto….tu…je…ta promesse…je voudrais que tu…me prennes dans tes bras.

Naruto fut légèrement surpris, puis sourit en lui prenant la main et en l'attirant à lui pour la serrer tendrement et avec force dans ces bras.

-Tous se que tu voudras Hinata.

Il lui avait murmurait ces paroles à l'oreille et elle rougit de plus belle en serrant le T-shirt dans le dos du jeune homme dans ces mains. Elle lui demanda alors de sa voix légèrement bégayante.

-Em…embrasse moi…

Il posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme en lui faisant un sourire d'une tendresse infini et déposa ces lèvres sur les siennes. Hinata complètement rouges se sera autant qu'elle le pouvait contre lui, passant sa langue sur les lèvres du blond, lui demandant silencieusement d'intensifié leurs baiser. Naruto ouvrit les lèvres et envahit la bouche de la jeune femme avec sa langue. Leurs langues se mirent à danser l'une avec l'autre, changeant de bouches, se cherchant, se caressant. Toute cette passion se développa entre les deux jeunes entourés par un immense voile de tendresse. Leur amour était réciproque, ils étaient enfin ensemble et le seraient pour le restant de leurs jours. Le regard du blond se perdit par la fenêtre ou il vit trois personnes qu'il connaissait très bien. Sai, Shino et Gaara était dans le ciel nocturne. Ils étaient torse nu et portait des bandeaux marqué de « Rambo 6, 13 et ? ». Les trois garçons portaient chacun un appareil photo numérique dans la main et le blond compris soudain. Il se détacha d'Hinata, provoquant des interrogations de la part de la brune. Quand elle vit les yeux rouges de son mari elle se tourna vers la fenêtre pour voir les trois ninjas volants.

-Hinata, désolé, mais on va devoir s'occuper des gêneurs avec de pouvoir continuer, donc…

-Je peu les tués ?

Naruto regarda la jeune femme avec surprise, elle semblait réellement en colère, se qui était bien la première fois. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Son regard était dur et froid, elle semblait être une autre personne. Le blond sourit en découvrant une autre facette de sa femme.

-Comme tu veux, perso je compte pas les épargnés.

Hinata eut un sourire froid avant d'enfiler un pantalon et des chaussures. Elle allé apprendre à ces pervers se qui arrive quand on la déranger dans les bras de son Naruto. Elle sortit avec Naruto à l'extérieur de l'appartement tout en lançant des kunai les trois ninjas. Naruto était déjà passé en mode ermites/Kyubi ces pupilles rouges prirent la formes de celle d'un crapaud, barré par une fente faisant un mix entre les yeux du renard et du crapaud. La puissance qu'il dégageait faisait trembler le sol et il disparu derrière Sai pour l'exploser l'envoyant au loin le bras cassé et son appareils avec. Gaara forma un bouclier de sable renforcé avec des particules de diamants, mais cela ne suffit pas et Naruto l'explosa en brisant du même coup le bras, l'appareil et les cotes du roux. Shino commença à se retirer en parlant dans sa radio.

-Nous sommes repéré, je répète, nous somme repéré, le dragon est…ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

La communication se coupa provoquer par un brouillage de chakra qu'Hinata diffusé. Elle sauta et lança ces paumes en avant en chargeant son chakra dedans faisant apparaitre deux têtes de lions.

-Jūho sōshiken.

Shino reçu le coup de plein fouet et cracha une gerbe de sang en sentant ces organes internes recevoir le choque. Ces insectes furent paralysés et Shino sombra tandis qu'Hinata descendit dans la rue. Elle avait voyait tous les groupes grâce à son Byakugan et vit que Naruto les trouvait tous aussi facilement qu'elle. La brune ne savait pas comment faisait son mari, mais tout se qui comptait pour elle à l'instant, c'était de retrouver et punir les intrus qui les avaient dérangé.

Naruto tomba sur Choji, Shikamaru et Sasuke. Il se téléporta derrière Choji et le frappa au niveau du visage, mais son poing se stoppa à trois centimètres du visage de l'Akimichi. Shikamaru le tenait sous sons emprise et Sasuke continua sa route pour aller dans l'appartement du blond. Naruto poussa un hurlement de rage et mal gré la technique de Shikamaru, il se déplaça et envoya le brun s'encastrer dans le mur au bout de la rue. Le stratège fit donc un vol plané de 423 mètres avant de s'enfoncer dans un mur qui s'écroula sur lui. Choji n'eu pas le temps de réagir, encore sous le coup de la surprise, que le blond lui broya les bras, les jambes et les appareils photos. Il se téléporta devant Sasuke qui activa son Sharingan pour fixer Naruto. Le brun sourit et créa deux sabres de foudres avant d'attaquer le blond qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Sans comprendre se qu'il se plaçait il sentit sa colonne vertébral se détruire en morceaux sous les coups de paumes de la kunoichi la plus discrète de Konoha. Elle explosa en même temps l'appareil du brun qui s'écroula au sol surpris et impuissant. Il ne l'avait même pas sentit arrivé et Sasuke sentit sa fierté en prendre un sacré coup.

Hinata regarda son mari dans les yeux il lui sourit et disparu dans un éclair orange. Elle se dirigea vers le dernier groupes encore debout et s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait de Naja, Aoi et Konoha-maru. Les trois ninjas se connaissaient donc ? Aucune importance pour la brune, après tout ils seraient bientôt morts. Elle fit de nouveau apparaitre les lions autour de ces paumes et chargea. Naja l'avait vu venir et dévia l'attaque sur Aoi qui créa un mur de Néant. Le mur avala les paumes d'Hinata, la bloquant complètement. Ils sourire et se dirent que c'était l'occasion rêvé d'accomplir le plus difficiles des objectifs. Au moment ou Konoha-maru toucha la brune, il se retrouva expulsé contre un mur par deux bras constituait de chakra. Naja n'eut pas le temps de réagir que les bras s'allongèrent pour effectuer les 64 poings du Hakke, lui détruisant complètement les muscles du corps en bloquant ces points de chakra. Aoi créa un mur de Néant autour de lui. Il soupira se pensant en sécurité, quand un choc d'une puissance monstrueuse détruisit son mur. Naruto apparue par le trou et les bras de chakra d'Hinata pénétrèrent à l'intérieur pour attaquer immédiatement Aoi qui se retrouva dans la même position que Naja. Le mur disparu libérant les paumes d'Hinata du mur et elle demanda à Naruto.

-Alors, qui était derrière tous cela ?

-Kakashi-sensei, il doit le regrettez actuellement. Il nage dans son propre sang aux milieux des ordures. On peu rentrer à la maison, j'ai envie de continuer se que l'on à commencer.

Le visage d'Hinata passa du froid de l'hiver à la chaleur de l'été en une seconde, ces rougeurs envahissant le visage de la brune qui bégaya.

-Ou…oui…moi aussi…Na…Naruto.

Naruto sourit et prit la jeune femme dans ces bras en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille.

-Je t'aime, Hinata.

La jeune femme ne sentit plus la terre sous ces pieds, comme si elle flottait sur un nuage, transportait par ces mots magiques. Hinata fit un sourire resplendissant de joie au blond et l'embrassa sur une impulsion. Naruto fut surpris agréablement et les fit disparaitre jusqu'à leurs chambres tandis que dans le village, les medic-nin du village s'activé pour emmener les Rambo pervers à l'hôpital de Konoha. Ils étaient tous dans un état critique entre la vie et la mort, mais trouvèrent tous la force de crié avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

-Coloneeeeeel !

Le colonel répondit aux cris de ces camarades par un simple.

-Nous n'abandonnerons pas notre Ero-nindo !

Il tomba ensuite dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience, ou de la bêtise ? Personne ne le savait, ni ne voulait le savoir.

_**Ero-nindo :**_ On peut voir cela comme la voix perverse du ninja.

_**Rokudaime :**_ Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas c'est le 6émes du nom. Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, Yondaime, Godaime et Rokudaime dans l'ordre des Hokage ^^.


	10. Préparation x Départ

_**Le masque du Démon.**_

**Chapitre 10 : Préparation x Départ.**

Quand Sasuke se réveilla, il était dans un lit d'hôpital, tout le torse dans un plâtre. Il jeta un regard sur le coté et vit une jeune femme aux cheveux rose. Il déglutit et referma rapidement les yeux pour faire semblant d'être encore inconscient. Sakura avait un visage très en colère. Même tenter de reluquer les filles dans les bains publiques ne l'aurait pas autant énervé. Le brun résuma rapidement ça situation, pria quelques divinités, puis en prenant son courage à deux mains, ouvrit doucement les yeux faisant mine de se réveillé. Sasuke eu à peine le temps de voir le poing de la rose venir qu'il le reçu en pleine tête réveillant la douleur dans tous son corps.

«Sale pervers, coureur de jupon. Tu me fais honte, je ne veux plus te revoir Sasuke ! Si tu ose te remontrer devant moi, je te tue !

Sasuke déglutit et la rose sortit en claquant la porte assez fortement pour la fracturer ainsi que le mur. Elle était sérieuse, il n'en doutait pas, commençant à regrettez d'avoir voulu joué une farce à son frère de cœur. Il soupira en se mettant une main sur le visage.

-Je dois être maudit. Me faire avoir par cette faible femme et maintenant ça.

-Allons, tu te laisse allé la, je dirai que tu es malchanceux à la rigueur.

Naruto se trouvait assis sur la fenêtre de la chambre du brun et lui souriait de toutes ces dents.

-En plus, Hinata est loin d'être faible, tu la bien vu hier.

-N'importe quoi, elle m'a juste eu par surprise comme une…

-Une Kunoichi.

Le blond avait coupé la parole à son frère en conservant sont sourire. Sasuke serra les poings, honteux et rageur. Il ne pouvait rien dire, ne possédant aucuns arguments pour réfuter les paroles de Naruto. Ce derniers perdit son sourire et annonça.

-Je vais bientôt accélérer le rythme, je te confie le village durant mon absence.

Sasuke regarda Naruto dans les yeux. Il le voyait venir, bientôt, il reverrait le blond portant son masque funeste, abandonnant la décoration que lui avait donné l'Anbu.

-Tu peu compter sur moi, je détruirai toutes les menaces, je protégerais tout ce qui nous est chères et je prendrais soin d'elle durant ton absences.

-Merci Sasuke, mais elle viendra surement avec moi, elle est forte, mais elle reste un poids pour moi dans son niveaux actuelle, je vais donc la former et faire sortir tout le potentiel qu'elle garde en elle.

Sasuke était légèrement surpris. En temps normal, il parlait d'elle avec passion, toujours souriant et la qualifié de « forte et belle ». C'était une chose que le brun ne comprenait pas, n'ayant jamais vu la jeune femme comme autre chose qu'un poids mort. Cependant, Naruto venait tout juste de traiter la jeune femme de poids. Le Chemin du sang est donc ouvert complètement, plus de retour en arrière possible. Naruto disparu de la fenêtre dans un éclair orange au moment ou l'on frappa à la porte du brun. Une infirmière entra et sursauta de peur en voyant les pupilles rouge du Sharingan activé de Sasuke. Son regard était froid et il demanda à l'infirmière.

-J'en ai pour combien de temps ?

L'infirmière déglutit et regarda sa liste en tremblant de peur. Elle bégaya la réponse, se qui rappela Hinata à Sasuke, faisant ressortir un veine sur la tempe du brun.

-D…dans...un…une semaine…si…si vous r…res…rester cal…calme et sans bou…bou…bouger.

Il fixa l'infirmière pendant encore quelque seconde avant de fermer les yeux s'allonger et ne plus bouger d'un pouce.

-Que personne ne me dérange durant une semaine, faite interdire toute les visites sans exception.

Il rentra en méditation, ne bougeant plus que pour respirer. L'infirmière déglutit en regardant le brun. Elle sortit et couru prévenir sa chef pour faire interdire les visites de l'Uchiwa.

Tsunade était derrière son bureau avec d'énormes cernes au niveau des yeux. Elle avait passé toute la nuit à soigner les pervers trouvé dans les rue de Konoha. Elle avait été tenté de donner l'ordre de les achever plutôt que de les soigner, mais son devoir d'Hokage l'en empêcher. Tsunade prit une bouteille de sake et se servit un verre, quand Naruto apparu dans un éclair orange aux milieux du bureau. Il tenait sa tenue d'Anbu sous le bras et dans sa main il avait plusieurs papiers.

-Salut Oba-chan, comme promis, je viens te rendre mon uniforme, je vais officialiser mon statue à l'Anbu du village, puis je partirais faire le tour des villages caché des cinq grandes nations. Je prends mes élèves et ma femme avec moi durant se voyage.

Tsunade sentit sa mauvaise humeur remonter et elle dévisage méchamment le blond du regard. Il semblait qu'elle doive lui réapprendre les bonnes manières.

-Tout d'abord on frappe avant d'entrer dans le bureau des gens, ensuite…

Elle s'arrêta en voyant l'expression du blond. Il ne souriait pas, ne plaisantait pas, il avait juste un visage neutre en dehors des yeux. Les yeux du blond devinrent rouges, coupé en deux par une fente. Pourtant il ne semblait pas énervé. Tsunade ne comprenait pas se qui se passait devant elle. Pendant se temps dans un espace ou le temps défilé plus lentement, Naruto se trouvait dans une salle humide, il avait de l'eau jusqu'au dessus des chevilles et devant lui se dressait une porte immense avec des barreaux. La porte était grande ouverte et un renard à neuf queue dévisageait le blond. Il eu un sourire mauvais, retroussant ces babines dans un rictus amusé.

-J'aime quand tu es comme ça, petit. Fait attention avec ce masque, si le manteau et le masque se rencontre, même moi je serais incapable de te sauver.

-Aucune inquiétude, je n'irai pas si loin avant d'avoir trouvé la méthode d'extraction des Bijuu et d'avoir tenu ma promesse envers toi et tes frères.

Kyubi sourit au blond. C'était un sourire plus doux, mais d'où la malveillance était toujours fortement présente.

-Très bien, en échange nous effectuerons le rituel pour toi, comme convenue.

Naruto se tourna, un masque noir et sinistre sur le visage. Il revint devant Tsunade silencieuse et déposa ces affaires ainsi que les papiers.

-Je pars se soir, rassemble l'Anbu cette après midi dans la salle du conseil Oba-chan, à mon retour je t'expliquerai tout se qu'il y à savoir.

Naruto disparu dans un éclair orange, tandis que Tsunade était prise d'un tremblement incontrôlable. Bien que se soit Naruto, elle avait une peur terrible du blond. Godaime ne put expliquer pourquoi, mais ces instincts les plus primaires lui disait qu'il était extrêmement dangereux. Elle serra le poing tentant de reprendre le dessus sur ces instincts et s'occuper de se que lui avait demandé Naruto.

Momoiro était assise seule au milieu de son salon. Il était complètements rose comme la tenu de la jeune fille qui se fondait dans se décor flashy. Dans la pièce, plein de fleur et de babiole décoré tout les supports possible. Sur la table des peluches aux couleurs flashy aussi. Rentrer dans cette pièce sans lunettes de soleil pouvait causer de lourds dégâts aux yeux. Momoiro fixé son arme dans ces mains, cherchant comment cette arme pourrait vraiment lui être utile. A part quelques flashs lumineux rien ne sortait de cette arme, pourtant elle était sur que cette arme avait d'autre fonction. La rose soupira quand on sonna à ça porte. Elle cria qu'elle arrivait et se dépêcha d'allait ouvrir la porte pour tomber sur son sensei.

« Yo, ordre de mission, tout est dans ce rouleaux, début de la mission quand tes deux collègues sortiront de l'hôpital. C'est la suite de votre mission de la dernière fois.

-L'hôpital ? Comment ça se fait ? Ils ont étaient attaqués ?

-Oui, ils on voulu s'infiltrer dans une zone interdite et peuvent se dire heureux qu'Hinata ai retenu ces coups.

-Hinata ? C'est votre femme qui… »

Un éclair de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux de la rose, suivie d'une lueur de colère. Elle prit les rouleaux que lui tendait son sensei qui disparu ensuite. Elle se rappelait bien de la mission que leurs avait confiés Naruto. Il avait du chercher une certaine Hanabi, puis était partit cherchait un coffre entouré de parchemin de sceaux, et enterré et scellé par un immense jutsu de sceau. La première fois que Momoiro vit la boite, elle fut prise d'une peur incontrôlable et inexplicable. Seule Naja avait réussi à se contrôler assez pour prendre la boite dans ces mains la peur au ventre et nageant de sueur. Bien qu'il y ait plusieurs sceau, la boite leurs apparaissait comme un objet extrêmement dangereux. Le blond disparu pendant que la rose était dans ces pensées, ayant encore plusieurs choses à faire. Momoiro resta un moment à se rappeler cette mission et se demandait se que serait la suite.

Naruto apparut dans les archives de Konoha et provoqua un bon de surprise à la bibliothécaire en voyant apparaitre un blond de nulle part. Elle le regarda en rougissant, réagissant aux charmes du jeune homme.

« Bon…bonjour vous avez une autorisation ?

-Oui tenez.

Naruto donna le sceau du Hokage à la femme qui acquiesça.

-Bien, que chercher vous ?

-Je cherche le rouleau des techniques secrètes du clan Uzumaki du village Kachô, ainsi que le rouleau scellé dans la salle réservé aux Hokage.

La bibliothécaire nota quelque chose sur un bout de papier avant de dire.

-Je suis désolée, mais seule l'Hokage peut…

Naruto sortit un papier et le donna à la femme. Elle vit le sceau des anciens qui avait approuvé et conduit la cérémonie d'intronisation du blond, faisant de lui le Rokudaime. La bibliothécaire palie et s'inclina.

-Veuillez m'excusez Hokage-sama, je vais vous cherchez ce que vous avez demandez sur le champ.

Elle couru dans les rayons laissant Naruto seul sur place. Le blond regardez les longues colonnes d'étagères remplis de livre et de rouleau avec un œil malade. Il ne supportait pas de voir autant de livre d'un coup. Naruto préférait largement l'action et apprenait en pratiquant, donc voir autant de chose faite pour étudier dans le calme lui donner des démangeaisons le faisant maudire les personnes ayant inventé l'écriture et la lecture. Quand la bibliothécaire fut de retour, elle portait deux immenses rouleaux, aussi gros qu'elle. Le premier était orange et portait un tourbillon rouge, symbole du clan Uzumaki. Cela faisait des années que personne ne l'avait consulté à en croire la poussière dessus. Le second lui était noir et des sceaux était collé un peu partout sur lui. Il rendait légèrement mal à l'aise la femme, tandis qu'il faisait sourire le blond. Naruto prit les rouleaux et remercia la bibliothécaire avant de disparaitre, laissant la femme qui lui faisait une espèce de sourire charmeur. Elle soupira déçu qu'il soit partit si vite en disant.

-Dommage, pour une fois que ce n'est pas un vieux qui me rend visite. »

Elle repartit à son travail, tandis qu'une ombre sortait de la salle.

Naruto apparu dans son salon, chargé des deux rouleaux des archives. Il les posa au sol et rentra dans la chambre pour prendre de quoi accroché les rouleaux en diagonale dans son dos. Le blond prépara son sac et sentit Hinata arrivée à l'appartement. Elle entra, les bras chargé de quelque carton venant de chez Hiashi. Quand la brune vit son mari entrain de faire son sac, elle s'arrêta net en demandant.

« Tu…tu à une mi…mission ? Je croyais que…que nous…

-Oui désolé, ce n'est pas une mission donné par Tsunade, je reprends juste mes fonctions de Rokudaime, je pars donc pour six mois en mission tout seul avec ma femme.

Hinata ne savait pas quoi dire, le blond allais encore s'éloigner d'elle et…

-Quoi ? Je…je viens ?...Tu es sur ? Je…je ne suis pas très forte et…

-Tu à envie de venir oui ou non ?

-Ou…oui mais…

-Pas de mais, tu veux venir ? Alors tu viens. Je préfère que tu viennes avec moi directement, plutôt que de te laisser seule ici pendant six mois ou pire, que tu tente de me suivre en douce. Et pour finir, nous somme maintenant mari et femme, je veux donc que tu sois la pour voir dans quoi tu t'es engagée en me choisissant.

Hinata déglutit, le blond avait changé et semblait plus tendu. Elle l'observa un moment avant de poser les affaires qu'elle avait dans les bras et de sortir son sac pour commencer à se préparée. Naruto l'observait du coin de l'œil, il voulait qu'elle sache, mais le craignait aussi. Il ferma son sac d'un geste ferme avant de le saisir d'un coté pour le porté.

-Je vais régler les derniers détails, retrouvons nous au portes de Konoha, je t'expliquerai la mission une fois sortit et loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

-D'accord, je…je te retrouve là-bas Na…Na….Naru…Naruto. »

Naruto se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hinata avant de disparaitre dans un éclair orange. La brune soupira et s'activa à préparer son sac pour les six mois à venir.

Tsunade avait rassemblé tout les Anbus de Konoha dans la salle de réunion secrète du village. Cette salle n'était utilisé qu'en cas d'urgence et se trouver dans la montagne des Hokage. Elle était munie de toutes les protections possibles et imaginables contre l'espionnage. La plupart d'entre eux, notamment les Anbus présent au mariage, semblait avoir des doutes. Cependant, étant dans des lits, avec une perfusion au bras et des plâtres partout, les Anbus présent au mariage et à la mission suicide des « Rambo pervers » ne pouvait guère prendre la parole, attirant déjà assez l'attention sur eux comme ça.

La porte de réunion s'ouvrit soudains sur un blond portant deux immenses rouleaux dans le dos, ainsi qu'un sac bien remplis. Naruto pénétra dans la salle, les portes se refermant derrière lui, tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Tsunade prit la parole, reprenant d'un coup l'attention de la salle sur elle.

« Bien, tout le monde est la nous allons pouvoir commencer. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter Naruto Uzumaki, n'est ce pas ? Il est venu annonçait officiellement son poste de Rokudaime, qu'il occupe depuis un mois en mi-temps. Je lui laisse donc la parole pour vous expliquer.

Presque tout les Anbus furent surpris par la nouvelle. Le village de Konoha avait un Rokudaime depuis un mois et personne ne le savait. Ils avaient pensé que le jour ou Naruto passerai Hokage se serait un jour de grande fête, mais comme d'habitude avec le ninja le plus imprévisible du village, il n'avait pas fait se qu'on l'on pensait qu'il ferait.

-Merci d'être venu les gars, sa fait maintenant un moment qu'on bosse tous ensemble, j'ai bien du sauver les fesses de chacun d'entre vous une fois, l'inverse aussi. Suite à un arrangement avec Tsunade, je ne devais prendre mon rôle de Hokage que l'année prochaine, mais certaine chose on changeait. Dans six mois, le village va subir une attaque encore pire que celle de Paine, je vais donc partir en voyage durant six mois en prenant mon rôle d'Hokage et de shinobi du village de Konoha. Je voudrais que toute les personnes présent dans cette salle, fortifie le village le plus discrètement et efficacement possible. Je vous connais tous, je n'ai pas besoin de vous donner de consigne, si vous avez besoins de quelqu'un pour vous organiser, allez voir Shikamaru, il sera le chef des opérations jusqu'à mon retour. Je laisserai un clone dans le village durant mon voyage, donc je remplirai les autres taches de Hokage en même temps. Tous le monde à compris ?

-Oui, Hokage-sama !

Ils parlèrent tous d'une même voix, une lueur brillant dans leurs yeux. Certains étaient impatient de voir les ennemis arrivaient, d'autres étaient morts de peur en se rappelant l'attaque de Paine.

-Bien je vous remercie et vous confie le village. On se reverra dans six mois donc. »

Naruto sortit de la salle et disparu dans un éclair orange. Les Anbus quand à eux commencèrent à s'agitait discutant de se qu'il venait d'apprendre, commençant déjà à répartir les rôles de chacun. Tsunade regarder les ninjas s'activer, se demandant se qui se passait avec Naruto. De qu'elle ennemis avait il parlait ? En plus de cette impression bizarre qui restait en elle que Naruto s'éloignait de plus en plus d'eux, sans que personne ne puisse le retenir.

Quand Naruto arriva aux portes de Konoha, Hinata l'attendait avec son propre sac sur le dos, prêtes à partir. Il lui sourit avant de dire.

-Bon on va commencer par le plus simple, on se dirige vers l'ancien village du clan Uzumaki. Ensuite, nous iront ralentir Tsuki et allé à Suna, là-bas, on aidera Gaara, avant de voir la suite.

-D'accord. Mais…euh…ces rouleaux…se…se sont…

-Se sont des rouleaux de techniques qui m'appartiennent. Tu verras cela durant notre voyage.

Naruto sourit et Hinata rougit, avant qu'ils ne s'élancent à travers la forêt sautant d'arbres en arbres. Sortant du village une ombre fila le couple de jeune mariée.


	11. Voyage x Soeur

_**Le masque du Démon.**_

**Chapitre 11 : Voyage x Sœur.**

Naruto et Hinata étaient partit depuis maintenant une heure du village de Konoha, sautant d'arbre en arbre. Le blond expliqua alors les objectifs de mission.

« Bon notre mission est des plus simple…pour l'instant nous faisons le tour des différents villages caché pour rendre visite au Jinchuriki. Le premier sera Suna, mais avant nous feront un détour pour affaiblir l'Aoitsuki. Durant se temps, tu continueras ton entrainement, des questions ?

-Oui…je…quelle sont les forces de l'Aoitsuki ? On il des…des spécificités particulière ou pas ?

-Oui ils sont assez fort pour me mettre en danger à eux seul et tu ne leur arrive actuellement pas à la cheville, d'où le fait de ton entrainement qui augmentera une fois arriver à Suna.

-D'a…d'accord.

Naruto sourit devant la mine sérieuse de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle était encore entrain de replonger dans ces doutes mentaux, mais qu'elle redoublerait d'effort durant l'entrainement pour palier à ses défauts actuels. Le blond avait bien observait Hinata ces dernières années, depuis qu'elle lui avait fait sa déclaration dans le combat contre Pain. Il la connaissait déjà un peu, mais en découvrant comment sa famille la traitée, il avait était pris d'une colère noir qui aurait pu devenir un massacre si Sasuke et Kyubi ne l'avait pas retenu à se moment la. Le pire c'est que le blond ne pouvait pas de lui-même allait se déclarer, étant destiner à prendre toutes les ténèbres sur lui pour les emmener avec lui et les faires disparaitre.

Pourtant aujourd'hui Naruto était marié avec Hinata et elle allait plonger avec lui dans les ténèbres. Il s'en voulait de son égoïsme, mais il la protégerait à n'importe quel prix. Après tout son nindo sera toujours de ne jamais abandonné, peu importe les souffrances et les difficultés, le blond se relèvera toujours envers et contre tout. Il aperçu un village se dit qu'un bon repas et des lits chaud pour la nuit ne leur ferait pas de mal. Il atterrit sur la route avec Hinata en annonçant.

« On va s'arrêter dans se village pour la nuit, on s'entrainera tout à l'heure, après avoir trouvé une auberge, d'accord ?

-Ou…oui pas de problème, mais…mais il…

-Oui je sais, mais ils ne nous causeront pas de problème. »

Sur ces mots il continua d'avancer en marchant vers le village laissant une Hinata interrogative derrière lui. Naruto se tourna en tendant la main à la brune tout en lui faisant un sourire plein d'assurance. Elle rougit et attrapa la main du blond en repartant au paradis pour le simple fait de marcher main dans la main avec l'homme qui occupé ses pensés de jour comme de nuit. Derrière eux se trouvait une ombre qui les espionnait en ne sachant pas que les deux ninjas l'avaient déjà repéré depuis un moment.

Une fois arrivé au village, Hinata s'occupa de réserver une chambre en rougissant. Naruto ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant la gêne de la jeune femme. Elle était capable de se battre contre un ennemis plus fort qu'elle simplement pour le protéger, mais la brune était dans tout ces état simplement pout prendre une chambre de couple à une auberge. Il aimait se caractère, mais espérait qu'elle s'affirmerait un peu plus avec le temps. Elle se tourna vers lui toute fière avec un sourire et le rouge aux joues en montrant la clef de leurs chambres. Le Rokudaime ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire tendrement et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de la regarder dans les yeux en disant.

« Allons poser nos affaires avant de faire un tour dans le village, après tout c'est le festival se soir.

Naruto avait bien observé le village et ces habitants en arrivant pour se rendre compte qu'ils se préparé pour un festival. Il sourit en pensant qu'ils pourraient y faire un tour avec Hinata dans la soirée, après tout ils avaient tout leur temps jusqu'au lendemain. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de leur chambre et la brune l'ouvrit pour voir une petite chambre toute simple avec un lit double, deux tables de chevet et une petite salle de bain. Pas de décoration, pas de table pour manger, c'était bien l'auberge la plus pauvres et faisant le moins d'effort pour attirer les clients que les deux jeunes mariés avaient jamais vu. Naruto ferma la porte derrière lui avant de prendre Hinata dans ces bras. Il la serra contre lui en entourant ces épaules des ces bras et en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

-Tu savais que tu avais un sourire vraiment magnifique ?

-Na…Na…Naru…

Hinata était au bord de l'évanouissement, mais le blond continué d'insister en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille faisant pousser un petit gémissement à la brune devenant encore plus rouge si cela était possible.

-Et si nous testions le un peu le lit histoire de voir si il est confortable ?

Hinata releva d'un coup la tête manquant de percuter celle du blond qui esquiva de justesse.

-No…nous…nous devons nous entrainé.

Naruto perdit son sourire d'un coup. C'était bien la première fois qu'il maudissait l'entrainement, mais elle avait raison. Il soupira et composa rapidement une série de signe avant de lancer un Kuchiyose no jutsu. Un petite grenouille apparue et salua Naruto et Hinata.

-Salut gamin, essaye d'y allait doucement aujourd'hui, j'ai encore mal au ventre à cause de la dernière fois.

-T'inquiète pas, aujourd'hui sa sera pas de la même ampleur.

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire et la grenouille soupira avant de dire.

-Au passage, Ma me fait dire que tu peu venir manger à la maison quand tu veux. Sinon c'est qui cette jeune fille derrière toi ?

-Hinata Uzumaki.

-Mmmmm pour une Uzumaki elle a les cheveux bien noir…et des yeux bien blanc…t'ai sur que c'est ta sœur ?

-Hein ? Mais ce n'est pas ma sœur, c'est ma femme !

-Ah ! D'accord je voie…hein ? Ta femme ? Comment ? Quand ? Je dois le dire a Ma que notre petit inutile de Naruto à enfin une femme, on commencer à croire que tu aimais les hommes à force de poursuivre ton amis et de ne jamais te séparer de lui.

Une veine apparue sur le front de Naruto qui pensait sérieusement à tuer le vieux sage des montagnes. Il vit qu'Hinata était complètement rouge et réfléchissait. Il s'empressa de réfuter les dire de Fukasaku.

-Ne l'écoute pas Hinata, il raconte que des conneries, cette vielle grenouille est sénile, elle sait plus se qu'elle dit ! Je n'aime que toi et ce n'est pas près de changer !

Hinata rougit de plus belle et Naruto qui se rendit compte que les mots était sortit tout seule de sa bouche rougit a son tour sous le regard bienveillant de Fukasaku. Alors comme ça son disciple avait trouvait le bonheur ? Il le méritait bien après tout les efforts qu'il avait fournit. Reprenant son sérieux la grenouille demanda.

-Bien je présume que tu veux t'entrainait dans mon estomac n'est se pas ?

-Oui c'est l'endroit le plus sur pour m'entrainait avec Hinata, donc je voudrais que vous acceptiez de prendre Hinata en même temps que moi.

-C'est d'accord, mais tu devras présenter ta femme à Ma après ton entrainement.

-…juste la présenter ? On ne parle pas de repas n'est ce pas ?

-Voyons Naruto-chan, nous ne sommes pas des monstres sans cœur…bien sur que tu viens manger à la maison avec ta femme.

Naruto qui c'était sentit soulager un instant vit son visage se décomposait. C'était la pire des choses qui pouvait arriver. Il devait chercher une échappatoire, ou était donc les Tsuki quand on avait besoin d'eux ? Se battre contre une armée, semblait moins dure que se que lui demandait le sage des montagnes. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire il accepta.

-D'accord c'est promis.

- Bien alors allons-y.

Fukasaku composa des signe en même temps que Naruto avant que tous disparaisse autour d'Hinata pour se changer en une paroi gluante et visqueuse. L'odeur non plus n'était pas agréable, mais Naruto annonça.

-C'est endroit est peut-être pas des plus agréable, mais au moins il est résistant, c'est ici que je venais m'entrainait quand j'étais en mission. Nous allons donc continuer ton entrainement ici pour se soir, puis nous irons au festival si ça te tente.

Hinata sourit en rougissant. Allait au festival avec le blond ? Comment pourrait elle refusait se genre de proposition ? Mais par contre le lieu de leur entrainement lui soulevait le cœur. C'était répugnant, mais il est vrai qu'en voyage, ils ne pouvaient pas s'entrainait ou ils voulaient comme ils voulaient. Le blond sorti des poids d'entrainement de son sac et les envoyas à Hinata. Elle les attrapa et tomba par terre sous leurs poids. Elle regarda tour à tour le blond et les poids d'entrainement avant qu'il ne lui explique.

-J'utilise toujours ces poids quand je m'entraine, il pèse cinquante kilo chacun. Tu devras en porter un à chaque poignet. Il son aussi pour effet de drainer ton chakra au passage, tu devras donc aussi lutter contre cette effet pour en réduire l'effet et ne pas tomber dans les pommes au bout d'une petite heure d'entrainement.

Hinata regarda les poids et déglutit. Elle ne c'était jamais entrainait avec des poids étant donné que les techniques Hyuga n'utilisait pas la force brutes.

-Na…Naru…Naru…Naruto, je…les poids…euh…pour…pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi utiliser des poids alors que tu n'utilise pas la force brute ? Pour augmenter ta vitesse de déplacement et te permettre d'utiliser une technique qui pourrai créer une nouvelle variation du Poing souple. Tu veux devenir encore plus forte est resté à mes cotés ?

-Ou…oui !

-Bien dans se cas on commence par une série de combat, essaye de me toucher tout en portant tes poids d'entrainement.

-D'accord.

Hinata se concentra et attacha les poids à ces poignets avant de se relever en utilisant son chakra dans ces bras et ces jambes pour supporter le poids qui pesait sur ses poignets. Naruto la regarda faire sans bouger, la jeune femme remarqua que les yeux de son mari étaient en mode ermites montrant son sérieux. Elle inspira et contrôlait parfaitement son chakra, mais avait quelque problème avec les poids qui drainait son chakra. Elle activa le Byakugan et remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé avant. Naruto portait huit poids comme elle, portant ainsi bientôt une demi-tonne sur lui. Hinata n'avait jamais soupçonnait cela et se dit que sont entrainement était encore bien doux par rapport au siens et qu'elle devait faire plus d'effort. Elle couru vers Naruto pour l'attaquer, mais sa vitesse était aussi lente qu'une personne normal, malgré le chakra qu'elle utilisait pour se déplacer plus vite. Le blond lui n'avait aucun mal à se déplacer. Ils s'entrainèrent pendant quelque heures comme cela, Naruto se contentant de regardait la brune se débattre pour essayait de le toucher arrivant avec peine à avoir la même vitesse d'exécution qu'un civile normal. Quand il jugea que cela suffisait il se téléporta derrière pour détacher d'un mouvement les deux poids. Il les reprit avant de dire.

-Tu te sens bien ? Tu veux te reposer ou prendre une douche pour ensuite aller au festival ?

-Je…je vais bien, je vais prendre une douche…puis on va au…festival…s'il te plait…

-Pas de problème pour moi, j'adore les fêtes. Le vieux c'est bon, renvoie-nous !

Naruto attendit, mais aucune réponse ne vint, il cria de nouveau.

-Youhou ! Le vieux ! Fait nous sortir de la ! Tu es sourd en plus d'être sénile ?

-Tu crois que je vais te faire sortir ? Alors que tu me manque clairement de respect ? Si tu veux sortir faudra suivre le chemin normal…

Naruto réfléchit par se que voulait dire le vieux sage, avant de comprendre en voyant le visage dégouter de la brune.

-Pardon je m'excuse mais pitié ne nous fait pas passé par la ! Hinata à rien fait, laisse la sortir, je me montrerais plus impoli oh grand Fukasaku-sama !

-Tache de ne pas oublier ces paroles Naruto-chan, ou tu risque de le regretter ainsi que ta femme.

Naruto et Hinata déglutir à l'unissons avant de réapparaitre dans la chambres. Fukasaku les regardaient, surtout Hinata avec un regard indéchiffrable. Puis sans un mot disparu. Les deux jeunes mariés se regardèrent sans comprendre avant qu'Hinata ne parte prendre sa douche. Elle avait le corps tout entier qui la faisait souffrir, mais elle pourrait se reposer après le festival, le plus important était qu'elle allait au festival avec Naruto. Elle souriait sous sa douche ne se rendant pas compte qu'une ombre entrait dans la salle de bain. Hinata se fit plaquer contre le mur de la douche par surprise et sentit le contact froid d'une lame aux niveaux de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ne pouvait voir son agresseur et son corps était trop lourd pour lui permettre d'être assez rapide pour se sortir de cette situation. Une voix se fit entendre à la porte de la salle de bain et la brune se sentit instantanément soulager.

-Je peu savoir se que tu fais à ma femme ?

Naruto était appuyait sur la porte en jouant avec un kunai qu'il faisait tourné autour de son doigts. L'agresseur regarda dans sa main surpris pour la retrouver vide, son kunai ayant disparu. Comment c'était donc dérouillait le blond pour lui subtiliser son arme sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? Elle se prépara à sortir un autre Kunai, mais Naruto l'immobilisa en la soulevant d'une main par la colle. Il lui retira le masque noir qui cachait sa bouche et commença à la sermonner.

-Hanabi Hyuga, je ne pense pas que braquer une arme sur ta sœur durant sa douche soit recommandé pour montrer ton amour à ta grande sœur. Même si tu as su profiter du bon moment pour attaque contrairement à Konoha-maru qui est entrain de dormir dans un coin de la chambre légèrement assommé. Peux-tu me donner une seule raison de ne pas te tuer sur le champ pour agression de la femme de l'Hokage ?

-Ma sœur est la femme d'un monstre, elle n'aurait pas du…

-Hanabi ! Naruto n'est pas un monstre ! C'est le Rokudaime du village, mon mari et l'homme que j'aime tu…

Hinata croisa le regard de Naruto souriant aux paroles de sa femme et elle tomba dans les pommes tellement elle était gênée par son discours. Le blond la rattrapa en pensant que ces projets de festival était fini et se tourna vers sa belle sœur.

-Hinata à beau dire, je suis parfaitement conscient d'être une monstre.

-Donc quitte ma sœur et…

-Je suis conscient d'être un monstre et j'ai tenté de repousser Hinata, mais peut importe se que je disais ou faisait, elle s'accrocher…elle possède une volonté de fer, mal grès ces petits défauts de timidité. Il est hors de question que je la laisse maintenant que je l'ai enfin à porter, car avant d'être un monstre comme tu dit, je suis Naruto Uzumaki, le Rokudaime de Konoha et un shinobi du village de Konoha portant la volonté du feu en moi ainsi que celle de mes professeurs.

Hanabi regarda le blond d'un regard inquisiteur, avant d'annoncer.

-Je viens avec vous, je veux voir de mes propres yeux si ma sœur sera heureuse ou non avec toi.

-Comme tu veux, mais fait attention à ne pas aller trop loin, notre mission est classé top secrète, je devrais te tuer si tu venais à en apprendre trop.

Hanabi regarda le blond dans les yeux, voyant que se dernier était sérieux. Elle déglutit avant d'accepter. Le blond lui sourit avant de prendre sa femme dans ces bras et de l'emmener dans le lit pour la laisser dormir. Elle avait un visage tranquille et respirant la sérénité. Il sourit tendrement en voyant cela et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hinata, tout en ignorant Hanabi qui était rouge de gêne en voyant cela et en se relevant il montra le lit du doigt.

-Dort avec ta sœur, demain la route sera longue, moi je vais dormir montait la garde. »

Naruto se dirigea dans le coin ou gisait Konoha-maru et il s'assit en entrant en méditation de senjutsu et en activant son mode senin pour surveiller toute les personnes se trouvant dans un rayon de dix kilomètres. Hanabi le regarda, puis se demanda se que pouvait bien faire Konoha-maru ici alors qu'il était à l'hôpital quand elle était partie. Elle haussa les épaules d'incompréhension et la cadette des Hyuga se coucha au coté de sa sœur avec un petit sourire enfantin sur le visage. Elle s'endormit assez rapidement se sentant bizarrement rassuré et calme dans se lit.


	12. Pacte x Mort

_**Le masque du Démon.**_

**Chapitre 12 : Pacte x Mort.**

Quand Hinata se réveilla du lendemain elle avait mal à la tête, était nue et avait sa sœur collé contre sa poitrine. Elle se crut dans le manoir Hyuga et tenta de se rendormir quand elle croisa le regard du blond dans le coin de la pièce. Un regard rageur et plein de jalousie pour la cadette des Hyuga. Juste à coté un parfait clone du blond qui la fixait-elle avec…jalousie ? La brune ne comprit pas pourquoi avant de remarquer le saignement de nez du brun et le fait que sa poitrine était hors du drap elle remonta le drap d'un coup sur elle réveillant sa sœur sur le coup et Naruto assommant Konoha-maru d'un coup sur la nuque se leva en demandant.

« Alors bien dormit ?

-Euh …oui…mais…

-Oui ta sœur nous à suivit pour s'assurer que tu serais heureuse avec moi et Konoha-maru avait ces raisons.

-Ces raisons ?

-Oui, je t'en parlerai plus tard loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Il regarda Hanabi qui comprit qu'elle était de trop. Hinata voyait de qui voulait parler Naruto, mais pas de pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Après tout il semblerait qu'ils soient tous partit pour voyager ensemble un moment. La brune voulait savoir se que lui cachait le blond, mais préféra attendre après tout il allait lui en parler après non ? Alors autant attendre, plutôt que de faire un scandale. Hanabi elle ne se retint pas pour faire son scandale et demanda.

-Et quelles raisons ? Un pervers comme lui qui reviens blesser pour avoir tenter de s'en prendre à onee-sama ? Il ne mérite que la mort !

Naruto qui regardait la jeune fille dans les yeux soupira. Il était vrai qu'il avait participé à l'opération avec se groupe ridicule…enfin si il n'avait pas Hinata, il y aurait bien participé, mais ça c'est une autre paire de manches.

-Tu n'a pas besoin de le savoir, si tu veux le savoir demande le lui une fois qu'il sera réveiller. Fin de la discussion, on se prépare à partir, je vous attends dehors avec Konoha-maru.

Aussi tôt dit aussi tôt fait, Naruto disparu dans un éclair orange laissant Hanabi bouillonnante de rage et Hinata encore plus curieuse. Elles se préparèrent, rangeant leurs affaires et profitant de leur dernière douche pour les prochains jours. Naruto quand à lui attendait devant l'auberge en restant plonger dans ces pensé. Comment allait-il gérer cette situation ? Protéger Hinata seule allait déjà être difficile, mais avec deux autres personnes en plus le blond devrait se montrait encore plus vigilant et même peut-être devoir y aller à fond des le début du combat. Il connaissait quelques infos sur l'Aoitsuki, comme quoi il était un groupe de dix ninjas d'élites. Ils sont tous reconnu comme étant des génies et leurs chef les surclasse tous. Même en étant avec Sasuke, ils n'avaient pas réussit à le blesser sérieusement. Naruto savait que L'Aoitsuki les avait repérer et leurs fonçait dessus, ils devaient donc s'éloigne du village rapidement pour ne pas les affronter au milieu des civiles. Hinata et Hanabi sortir de l'auberge sortant le blond de ces réflexions. Sans attendre il leur fit signe de commencer à marcher vers la sortit du village comme si de rien n'était en leurs annonçant d'une voix si basse que seule les deux kunoichi pouvait l'entendre.

-L'Aoitsuki arrivent, nous devons nous éloigner du village aussi rapidement que possible sans pour autant laisser voir au gens que nous sommes des ninjas de Konoha.

Les deux Hyuga regardèrent le blond avant d'acquiesçait. La plus jeune ne pouvant rien dire devant le sérieux et la dureté du regard du blond, et l'ainée sachant très bien le danger dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Une fois sortit du village, les ninjas disparurent dans un tourbillon de feuille. Ils s'éloignèrent autant qu'ils le pouvaient du village. Naruto former des signe d'incantation dans ces main et avait créé deux clone pour tenir devant lui le grand rouleau noir de son dos ouvert devant lui maintenant. Des motifs complexe se trouvait devant lui et Hinata n'arrivait pas à les déchiffrait. Naruto utilisait le Rinnegan pour lire le parchemin et Hinata sentit la peur montait en elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais se parchemin lui faisait peur et Hanabi ressentait la même chose sauf qu'elle avait autant peur du parchemin que du blond. Dans le sceau, Kyubi éclata de rire en voyant Naruto devant lui.

-**Ahahahah alors Naruto, tu viens me demander de détruire tes ennemis ? Tu ne peu donc rien faire sans moi ? mouahahah**

Naruto resta de marbre et annonça alors d'un visage sans émotion.

-Les ennemis qui ont tué se qui t'est chère vienne à notre rencontre, je viens donc faire un pacte avec toi, m'écoutera tu ?

Kyubi ne riait plus sont visage c'était fait de la haine la plus pur et dur.

-**Parle ! Je t'ai déjà promis de t'aider à obtenir ton immortalité, que veut tu cette fois ? Mais je t'avertie, si tu me mens, je te tue !**

-Je te donne ma paroles que je ne dit que la vérité. Et se pacte n'a rien à voir avec l'immortalité, je voudrais faire un pacte avec les Kitsune d'ont tu es le chef, même maintenant. Acceptes-tu de me laisser invoquer les tiens ?

Kyubi jaugea le gamin blond qui se tenait devant lui. Il voulait un pacte ? Avec les Kitsune qui étaient des êtres qui aimaient le sang et la violence ? Soit le blond avait perdu l'esprit, soit il avait un plan derrière la tête. Kyubi demanda alors.

-** Que mijotes-tu ? Quelle sont tes plan en faisant un pacte avec moi ?**

-Votre clan est chasser haï dans le monde, même votre dernière cachète sera découvert d'ici quelques mois si cela continue. Je pense que me servir de votre clan comme invocation ne fera que servir mes objectifs et me permettra ainsi de vous protéger par la même occasion de par mon statut actuelle et futur. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

Kyubi réfléchit, il connaissait bien le blond, pour l'avoir vu grandir de l'intérieur. Il n'était pas du genre à utilisait les gens à leurs dépend, il était trop bête et trop gentil pour faire cela. Le renard sourit avec sincérité et malice.

-**Franchement, tu m'impressionneras toujours gamins, soit, j'accepte ton pacte, fini ton jutsu et scelle le contrat. Mais sache qu'en faisant cela tu couperas ton contrat avec les grenouilles. Tu…**

-Ne t'inquiète pas quand on veut, rien n'est impossible, je vais conserver mon pacte avec les grenouille tout en faisant un pacte avec les Kitsune.

-**Qui est inquiet ? Je ne suis pas inquiet je suis juste…**

-Alors tu ne trouve rien d'autres ? Des que j'aurais fini mon pacte, je t'invoquerai pour finaliser le pacte et te permettrait de commencer à assouvir ta vengeance sur ceux qui t'ont pris ton trésor.

Un sourire noir et funeste apparu sur les babines du renard, ne présentant rien de bon pour les autres. Naruto continué d'enchainer les sceaux a une vitesse ahurissante, il utilisait sont jutsu de téléportations pour enchainer les sceaux ne laissant voir qu'une série d'éclair orange. Son chakra devint de plus en plus funeste faisant fuir tous se qui se trouvait autour et le rouleau de technique commençait à luire d'un rouge sinistre. Quand ils arrivèrent à la limite entre le désert et la forêt des Pays du feu et du sable, ils furent encerclés par onze ninjas portant des habits noirs avec des nuages bleus. Il avait tous le visage caché par des masques bleus du même genre que ceux de Madara quand il se faisait passé pour Tobi. Celui qui avait le chakra le plus sinistre et dangereux du groupes s'avança.

-Alors Uzumaki, tu en à enfin eu marre de se village de merdeux ? Tu va enfin nous laisser prendre le Kyubi ?

-….

Hinata regardait Naruto qui ignorait le chef de l'Aoitsuki et décida de parler pour donner du temps à Naruto qui semblait finir une technique compliqué.

-Na…Naruto n'a pas abandonné le village ! Il…il est…

-Qui te parle femme ? Reste à ta place !

Hinata recula sous la violence des mots et du chakra que dégageait l'homme. Une voix sans émotions parla alors.

-Je t'interdis de parler à ma femme sur se ton. Tu te prends pour qui ?

Naruto avait relevé la tête et ces yeux était activer dans une sorte de Dojutsu qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui provoqua un mouvement de recul de l'ensemble de l'Aoitsuki. Seul leur chef resta de marbre en dehors de son visage en sueur. Les yeux de Naruto avait prit une couleur noir, sa pupille était rouge avec les cercle du Rinnegan. Une fente coupait la pupille en deux de haut en bas et un petit trait horizontale des yeux batraciens.

-Tu semble enfin disposer à discuter, mais ton escorte et tout de même moins doué que l'ancienne. Comment il s'appelait déjà? Rasuke?

-Non Sasuke, ne fait pas celui qui ne s'en souviens pas, c'est celui qui t'a mis en colère en ressuyant le sang de son épée sur se manteau auquel tu tiens tant.

Une veine apparu sur la tempe du ninja tandis que le blond rester toujours sans expression, continuant ces sceaux à toute vitesse dans des éclairs oranges.

-Tu voudrais bien éviter de me rappeler de mauvais souvenir ? Ta femme et tes enfants risqueront d'en subir les conséquences.

Naruto regarda Hinata, puis Hanabi et Konoha-maru, ils virent dans ces yeux une noirceur sans fond qui remontait à la surface. Naruto se tourna de nouveau vers le chef de l'Aoitsuki et dit.

-Hinata, Hanabi, restait près de Konoha-maru, mes clones vous protègerons, n'intervenait pas, vous risqueriez d'être blesser.

Le blond s'avança vers le chef de l'Aoitsuki en ne faisant plus de sceau avec ces mains. Il fit apparaitre d'un coup un masque noir sur son visage. Le masque était chargé d'un chakra noir et sinistre, tout en n'ayant pas vraiment de forme précise. Il disparu dans un éclair noir et tua un des membres de l'Aoitsuki d'un kunai dans le cœur. Il plaqua sa paume sur le sol quand tout les membres de l'Aoitsuki lui foncèrent dessus et un renard géant avec neuf queue apparu. Contrairement à l'ancienne invocation qui laissait apparaitre Kyubi sous une forme moins puissante et amoindri, se Kyubi posséder toute sa puissance et n'avait aucune entrave. Il rugit éjectant tout les membres de l'Aoitsuki et hurla.

-**Naruto ! Qui est le responsable ? Donne-moi son nom que je puisse venger mon fils !**

Le chef de l'Aoitsuki pâlit en entendant les mots du renard et fonça sur le blond, il devait le tuer avant qu'il ne parle, sinon les choses allait vraiment mal tourner. Naruto se tourna vers le chef de l'Aoitsuki et annonça en pointant du doigt le ninja.

-Il fait partit de ceux qui l'ont enlevé et torturer.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et à peine ces mot furent il prononcer que le manteau du démon renard enveloppa le chef de l'Aoitsuki en le rongeant petit à petit, lui déchirant la peau, les ongles. Le manteau faisait se dissoudre le chef de l'Aoitsuki qui hurlait de douleur. Ces hommes attaquèrent Naruto pour le tuer et deux restèrent en arrière pour tenter de sauver leurs chefs. A peine furent ils à coté du manteau qu'il réagi et qu'un bras se forma pour pénétrer la poitrine des deux ninjas et leurs arracher le cœur, puis en le broyant. Les deux cadavres tombèrent sans vie à au pied du chef de l'Aoitsuki se tortillant de douleur et souffrant le martyr. Naruto esquivait avec difficulté les attaques malgré qu'il soit sous sa forme la plus puissante. Il forma avec son sang un sceau sur ses paumes et tapa dans ces mains pour sortir deux katana noir. Il avait le symbole des Uzumaki sur la garde, tout aussi noir que la lame. Le symbole était marqué en orange. Une perle maintenue par une chaine au bout du katana montrait les mêmes symboles que dans les yeux du blond. Il para l'attaque de deux ninjas venant de sa droite et sa gauche et les éjecta d'un coup sec. Il lâcha ces katana pour former un Rasengan qu'il envoya dans le corps de son adversaire en le téléportant dans le torse même du ninja qui explosa provoquant une pluie rouge. Les six autres regardèrent le spectacle avec effroi. Il y à quatre ans il n'était pas si fort, comment avait il pu autant progressez en si peu de temps ? Le blond profita de la confusion pour réitéré son action et tuer un autre ninja avec son Rasengan téléporté dans le torse de ce dernier. Les cinq survivant se réveillèrent et lancèrent l'assaut. Le blond esquiva les attaque des trois ninjas qui enchainé les combos de Taijutsu. Les deux autres exécutèrent un Katon, envoyant des boules de feu partout autour du blond tandis que ces trois adversaires disparaissaient. Les boules de feu explosèrent tout ensemble provoquant une grosse explosion qui envoya Hinata, Hanabi et Konoha-maru dans la forêt. Se dernier se réveilla d'un coup en heurtant un tronc d'arbre se qui provoqua un pic de douleur dans son corps encore blesser.

Les cinq ninjas de l'Aoitsuki regardèrent si le blond était encore vivant, cherchant à voir à travers le nuage de fumé provoqué par l'explosion. Les deux ninjas à l'origine des Katon explosèrent soudainement provoquant une nouvelle pluie de sang et soufflant le nuage de fumé pour laissait voir le blond avec les vêtements déchiré. Il saignait abondamment au niveau du torse et des bras qui était légèrement brulé et entaillé à plusieurs endroit, mais il avait réussi à déduire le choc avec son chakra. Son masque lui permettait de mieux contrôlait son chakra, se qui lui avait vraiment sauvait la vie dans cette situation. Il se esquiva le dragon aqueux que venait de lui lançait son adversaire et disparu dans un éclair noir pour reprendre ces épée qui reposait inerte au sol. Les perles était vide, mais des qu'il prit ces katana en mains, les symboles de ces pupilles réapparurent dans les perles. Il repartit sur ces adversaires qui n'étaient plus que trois. Ils se défendirent contre les coups d'épées du blond, ripostant sur les zones blessé du ninja le faisant baissait sa garde et lui infligeant une blessure à l'épaule gauche, rendant son bras gauche inutilisable. Naruto lança un décharge de chakra repoussant ces assaillant tandis que son sabre gauche tomber au sol. Il le reprit dans sa main droite et les deux katana fusionnèrent en un grand katana de cent cinquante centimètres. Il possédait deux perles retenu par des chaines à sa garde avec les symboles de ces pupilles à l'intérieur des perles. Il chargea son chakra dans son sabre et chargea le premier adversaire devant lui qui tenta de parer avec son kunai qui se fit trancher net ainsi que son propriétaire gisant dans sont sang. Les deux dernier chargèrent le blond, le premier ninja se fit transpercer en plein cœur, mais maintint le blond sur place, tandis que le second sauter pour trancher les deux ninjas avec son sabre. Naruto tourna le sabre dans la poitrine de son adversaire qui cracha du sang en hurlant de douleur et fit remonter d'un coup sec son sabre, tranchant son ennemi en deux. Il trancha en même temps le sabre du second ninja qui esquiva de justesse le coup de sabre. Il regarda son sabre devenu inutile et le lança au sol pour exécuter un Doton, lançant des milliers de Kunai de pierre sur le blond qui se mit en garde avec son katana et détruit tout les kunai les un après les autres avec son sabres. Certain parvenait à lui faire de petite entaille sur les ambe, les bras et le visage mais rien de grave, quand une boule de terre énormes fonça sur le blond. Naruto saut pour esquiver et la boule explosa lançant des kunai dans tout les directions, chargé de chakra du vent. C'est alors que le sang du blond qui était resté imperturbable jusqu'à présent ne fit qu'un tour en lui…il la vit sortir de la forêt, voir les kunai arriver et activer sa garde des 64 poings du Hakke. Les kunai rebondirent sur la bulle de protection, mais par le nombre, un kunai traversa et se planta dans la poitrine d'Hinata. Le blond se téléporta auprès de la brune en recevant des kunai dans le dos pour protéger sa femme. Le ninja en profita pour sauter et en finir avec le blond, avant d'être fauché par un coup de griffe du renard qui demanda.

**-Naruto comment va-t-elle ? **

Le blond ne répondit pas et le renard vit que le kunai c'était planter en plein dans le cœur de la brune. Elle était morte juste devant les yeux du blond et Kyubi comprenait bien la peine de se dernier. Une explosion de chakra noir de tristesse de haine et de colère se fit alors à coter de la brune et le renard écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible…il n'était pas…non…

Un cri retentit alors sur le champ de bataille faisant fuir tout les animaux et trembler les arbres, la terre, le vent les montagnes et la lumière du soleil elle-même. Il surpassa et étouffa les cris de douleur du chef de l'Aoitsuki anéantie.

-HINATA !


	13. Passé x Résurrection

_**Le masque du Démon.**_

**Chapitre 13 : Passé x Résurrection.**

Naruto pleurait des larmes d'un liquide noir, il serrait le cadavre de sa femme dans ces bras, son cœur sombrant dans les ténèbres. Comment cela était il arriver ? Pourquoi cela devait il être Hinata qui meurt et pas lui ? Il cria sont désespoir et sa douleur une nouvelle fois, provoquant une nouvelle explosion de chakra noir. Kyubi n'osait approcher le gamin, il regardait le chakra du gamin prendre forme petit à petit. Il se rappela alors se qui c'était passait durant la fuite contre l'Aoitsuki.

_Flashback._

_Naruto et Sasuke sauté rapidement d'arbre en arbres épuisé par leur affrontement, puis pas le groupe de ninja qui les avaient attaqués. Kyubi quand à lui observer la situation en guettant la moindre faiblesse du blond pour tenter de prendre le contrôle. Les deux ninjas fuyaient quand un ninja avec une cape noir et des nuages bleu dessiné dessus apparu devant eux. Ils se mirent en gardes et le ninja prit la parole._

_« Lequel de vous deux est Naruto Uzumaki ? Nous aurions besoin de son démon, donc si il voulait bien nous le donner gentiment, sa nous éviterai des efforts inutile._

_Naruto regarda Sasuke avant de déclarer._

_-Je suis Naruto Uzumaki et il se trouve que je me suis habitué à se renard, donc il est hors de question que je vous le donne. _

_- Quelle dommage, je vais donc devoir vous le prendre de force._

_Sans plus de cérémonie une main de chakra fonça sur Naruto et pénétra son abdomen pour apparaitre devant Kyubi .Le renard fixa la main de sa pupille de rubis avant de voir apparaitre le blond qui fit barrage entre le sceau et Naruto. Kyubi se mit à rire à gorge déployé. _

_-__**Alors un problème Naruto ? Laisse moi donc sortir et tu n'aura plus a te soucier de ces microbes !**_

_Naruto ignora le renard surveillant la main de chakra. Elle oscillé entre la droite et la gauche, doucement, d'un geste hypnotisant. D'un coup elle partit vers le parchemin et se prépara à l'arracher sous le regard brillant du renard. Mais au lui d'atteindre le parchemin, la main perça le dos du blond. Il cracha une gerbe de sang et la main se débarrassa de l'intrus. Quand elle se prépara à retiré le parchemin, celui-ci ne se trouvait déjà plus sur la grande porte. Une voix se fit entendre à l'endroit ou était tomber le blond._

_-Kyubi…désoler, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir te protéger cette fois si, alors sort de la avant de mourir avec moi. Il…kof kof…il ma perforer un poumon et une de mes cotes en…kof kof kof…en se cassant à percé mon cœur…va…_

_Kyubi ne le laissa pas finir et enveloppa Naruto de son chakra, soignant ces blessures. La main fonça pour attaquer le renard, mais son chakra était empli de colère et la main fut consumait par le chakra nocif du démon renard. Seule trois personne l'avait supporté, Naruto était l'une d'elle, il n'allait pas le laisser mourir si facilement. S'il devait mourir, se serait de sa main._

_-__**T'avise pas de mourir morveux, je suis celui qui te tuera !**_

_-Kof kof…Kyubi…baka….._

_Naruto sombra dans l'inconscient et Kyubi rugit en sortant du sceau. Sasuke qui était à l'extérieur voyait tout grâce au Sharingan. Il vit le manteau du renard recouvrir Naruto passant directement à six queues. Il se tourna vers le chef de l'Aoitsuki et tira une boule de chakra concentré. Sans bouger il dispersa le chakra à la surprise du mini Kyubi, qui enchaina par un coup de queue envoyant son adversaire volait au loin. Sasuke dégaina son épée et regarda le mini Kyubi se tourné vers lui._

_-__**Uchiwa, continue d'avancer je vais le retenir ici le temps que Naruto récupère, je te rejoins des que tu seras assez loin.**_

_Sasuke était étonné, Kyubi venait de lui dire qu'il le couvrait ? Non impossible alors c'est Naruto ? Il vérifia avec son Sharingan, mais ne vit que Kyubi et resta étonné. Il se reprit quand le renard lança une nouvelle salve de chakra sur son adversaire qui les disloqua comme la première. Le brun disparu, Kyubi chargea le chef de l'Aoitsuki et lui demanda en enchainant les coups de griffes._

_-__** Que me veux-tu ? Qu'elle est le but de votre organisation ?**_

_-Nous somme les Tsuki, nous voulons recréer le Bijuu à dix queue, pour cela nous avons besoin de vous. Vous êtes le plus proche du Bijuu à dix queues, donc…_

_-Donc vous voulez utilisez Kyubi pour créer se Bijuu, mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire, je protégerai Kyubi ! Personne ne lui fera de mal tant que je serai en vie !_

_Le manteau du renard de Kyubi venait de disparaitre d'un coup laissant Naruto avec un masque noir sur le visage. Le chef de L'Aoitsuki recula devant la violence du chakra du blond. Dans le sceau Kyubi demanda à Naruto._

_-__**Pourquoi me défends tu gamin ? Tu as été jusqu'à retirer le sceau me laissant libre de prendre le contrôle. **_

_**-**__Je me fiche de se que raconte les autres, je sais pourquoi tu à attaquer le village, je sais pourquoi le Shodaime t'a sceller et aussi ta relation avec le sage des six voie. _

_-__**Qu…Comment à tu appris cela ? C'est…**_

_-Kyubi je te comprends, je ne peu pas t'en vouloir, mais la vengeance ne sert à rien. Elle te détruira, de plus tu n'es pas seule, ne te laisse pas aveugler par ta haine._

_Le renard ferma les yeux, plongeant dans ces réflexions en murmurant._

_-__**Reste en vie gamin, je vais rester avec toi et t'aiderai un peu pour voir jusqu'ou tu iras en suivant cette voie sans haine.**_

_Naruto sourit tandis qu'en dehors de l'espace temps du sceau, il disputait un combat contre le chef de l'Aoitsuki en perdant du terrain peu à peu. Au moment ou Naruto allait subir un coup mortel, Sasuke apparu avec un Chidori qui ne toucha pas sa cible qui l'avait vu venir et avait esquivé. Le Chidori explosa la terre et une gerbe de terre et de boue explosa permettant à Naruto de prendre ces distance et de revenir à coté de Sasuke. _

_-Merci tu m'as sauvé vieux frère._

_-Pas de problème, mais se type est super fort. Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de s'enfuir. _

_-Oui tu à raison._

_Sans plus de discussion, les deux ninjas de Konoha s'enfuir à toutes jambes, vite prit en chasse par l'Aoitsuki. Le chef du groupe apparu avec son manteau plein de boue et de terre. On pouvait voir des veines palpiter de rage et il leur hurler qu'il allait mourir pour avoir salie son plus joli manteau. Naruto se téléporta en emportant Sasuke avec lui semant momentanément leur adversaire. Naruto avait à se moment la un chakra d'une noirceur extrême et Kyubi vit apparaitre six marque dans le dos du blond. Les marques illuminèrent le sceau du démon ouvert lui montrant le sage des six voix. Ce dernier se posa devant Kyubi et fixa son Rinnegan sur le renard. Il eu un sourire sincère et doux envers le sage, qui lui rendit avant de disparaitre. Que cela voulait il dire ? Kyubi l'ignorait, c'était certainement une illusion. Il vérifia le dos du blond et ne trouva aucune marque. Il devait vraiment être fatigué._

_Flashback._

Le chakra de Naruto prit la forme d'un dragon noir, tandis que six marques apparurent dans son dos. Naruto se tourna vers Kyubi qui continuer de tuer à petit feu le chef de l'Aoitsuki et le blond demanda d'une voix puissante et grave qui ne laissait pas la place à la discussion.

-_**Kyubi relâche le et amène le à coté d'Hinata, je vais invoquer Yoko du clan Kitsune, je vais ressusciter Hinata.**_

-**D'accord.**

Kyubi amena l'homme à coté d'Hinata. Naruto retira le kunai du cœur de la jeune femme, tandis que dans son dos les kunai se désintégrer, retombant en poussière en contact avec son chakra. Il composa rapidement les sceaux et lança un Kuchiyose. Une renarde au poil argenté apparu. Elle était aussi grande que Kyubi et possédait neuf queues elle aussi. La puissance de se dernier était pourtant largement supérieur à la renarde. Quand elle vit ou elle se trouvait elle regarda tout autour d'elle comme perdu avant de voir le grand renard roux. Les yeux rouge de la renarde s'agrandir avant qu'elle ne lui saute dessus en se frottant contre lui, ces queue se mêlant à celle de Kyubi. Naruto intervint alors toujours avec cette voix implacable.

-_**Kitsune no Yoko, je t'ai invoqué pour te demander d'être sceller à l'intérieur de ma femme. Ton chakra étant plus doux que celui de ton mâle, Hinata devrait pouvoir le supporter, en échange, je m'engage à faire protéger ton clan par mon village et à les accueillir chez nous. Que décides-tu ?**_

La renarde se tourna vers l'humain qui osait lui parler sur se ton, mais vit le blond avec un masque qui lui inspirait la peur et la méfiance. Elle demanda avec la voix la plus sur qu'elle pouvait avoir, mais qui restait légèrement tremblante.

-**Qui est tu humain pour…pour me parler sur se ton ? **

**-C'est lui qui t'a invoqué Yoko, il à passé un pacte avec moi, il protégera notre peuple et la il propose même de nous héberger dans son village. Ce n'est pas agréable, mais accepte, je te promets de le déchiqueter en pièce si il nous trahi. En plus…il est le descendant du sage des six voies. Et possède l'esprit du Kuro no Ryuu. **

La renarde regarda Naruto, puis le dragon noir former par son chakra pour enfin revenir sur Kyubi et lui effleurer le museau avant de répondre avec détermination.

-**Bien j'accepte, j'espère que tu tiendras paroles humains, sinon…**

**-**_**Tu me tueras, oui je suis au courant. Je te remercie, je commence le rituel.**_

Naruto s'avança vers le chef de L'Aoitsuki qui nageait dans son sang, sa peau ayant entièrement disparue. Il posa une main sur le front du ninja, pour en extraire une flamme bleu. Une fois la flamme extraite, le chef de l'Aoitsuki tomba raide mort. Le blond posa la sphère sur Hinata qui reprit son souffle d'un coup en crachant du sang. En une seconde il forma plus d'un millier de sceaux avec ces main et posa sa main sur son abdomen et sur celui d'Hinata. Yoko se fit aspirer par le sceau, ses queues se détachèrent de celle de Kyubi et elle disparu dans Hinata, laissant une marque noire représentant un sceau sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Instantanément les blessures de Hinata se guérir à vu d'œil, se refermant toute. Les yeux d'Hinata était devenu rouge sang mais sans pupille. Elle était entourée d'un chakra argenté. Elle regarda Naruto d'on le masque disparu, le laissant avec un sourire tendre sur le visage. Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa, tellement heureux qu'elle soit de nouveau en vie. Kyubi sourit et disparu dans un gigantesque nuage de fumé. Hanabi et Konoha-maru n'avait rien raté du spectacle et sortir de la forêt osant enfin s'approcher du blond. Hanabi se jeta sur sa sœur en pleurant et Hinata lui caressa affectivement les cheveux. Konoha-maru regardait la scène un peu en retrait et Naruto lui fit signe de venir. Le prenant à part il lui annonça.

-Ne dit à personne se qu'il c'est passé ici d'accord ? Surtout au sujet de mon masque et que Hinata possède un renard en elle.

-D'accord Naruto-nii-chan… mais…c'était quoi cette technique avec le masque ?

Naruto lui sourit en jetant des coups d'œil à Hinata et Hanabi pour s'assurer que sa belle-sœur n'entende rien.

-J'ai naturellement beaucoup de chakra en moi, le rendant difficile à contrôler, je stock donc tout se chakra devant mon visage pour qu'il ai la forme d'un masque. Par l'intermédiaire de se masque mon chakra est des plus pur et concentrer, me permettant de réaliser mes technique plus facilement. Celons comment tu évolueras je t'apprendrais peut-être cette technique, mais actuellement tu n'a pas assez de chakra.

Konoha-maru sauta de joie en criant victoire se qui fit réagir automatiquement Hanabi qui se releva avec une veine saillante sur la tempe et se mit à courir après le jeune homme avec pour but de lui faire assez mal pour qu'il comprenne qu'il avait gâché le précieux moment avec sa grande sœur. Konoha-maru s'enfuit à toute jambe et Naruto s'approcha d'Hinata. Il lui tandis la main pour l'aider à se relever et avec un sourire demanda.

-Comment tu te sens ? Tu pense pouvoir reprendre la route ? Car les groupes de Tsuki commence à bouger.

-Ou…oui dé…désolée Naru…Naruto je….

-Ne t'en fait pas, tu va bien c'est le plus important pour moi, dépêchons nous histoire d'être à Suna demain midi.

Elle posa sa main dans celle du blond qui la releva d'un coup en la serrant contre lui et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, avant de disparaitre dans un éclair orange. Hinata était toute rouge et Konoha-maru et Hanabi continuer de courir, l'un pour sauver sa peau, l'autre pour lui faire la peau.

Naruto apparu à l'endroit ou les sacs avaient été soufflé par le combat. Il tomba à genoux au sol et s'appuya contre un arbre. La voix de Kyubi retenti dans sa tête sur un ton de reproche.

-**Fait attention ton corps est pas fait en acier, tu à perdu beaucoup de sang en plus. **

-Merci, mais t'inquiète pas, une bonne nuit de sommeil et se sera guérie.

Kyubi soupira et Naruto prit les sacs avant de se téléporter auprès des autres. Il retrouva Konoha-maru avec la tête pleine de bosse et de bleu, visiblement Hanabi l'avait attrapé. Cette dernière semblait heureuse et Hinata était encore toute rouge. Ils prirent alors la route laissant le champ de bataille derrière eux. La brune regarda son ventre, discutant avec Yoko dans une grande plaine pleine de verdure.

-C'est donc sa que Naruto ressent ? Se sentiment de chaleur et cette endroit magnifique.

-**Malheureusement pour lui non. Kyubi est du genre à ne pas aimé les grand espace vert comme celui la, il préfère les grandes forêts luxuriante. De plus mon chakra et le siens sont les exact opposé. Alors que lui symbolise le mal, je symbolise le bien. Son chakra est extrêmement nocif, même pour nous autres les Kitsune. Je suis la seule avec mon fils qui puisse supporter le chakra de mon Kyubi sans en souffrir. Pourtant ton mari lui réussi à supporter autant de « Mal » concentrer sans mourir…c'est vraiment admirable. **

Hinata regarda la renarde géante au pelage argenté et au pupille de rubis. Elle était magnifique, mais ne semblait pas heureuse de sa situation. Hinata demanda.

-Vous…vous êtes celle qui ma sauvé avec votre chakra ? Je…je vous re….remercie. Je m'…m'appelle Hinata Hyuga…enchantée de vous rencontrer.

-** Kitsune no Yoko, appelle-moi Yoko, enchantée, puis je te poser une question ?**

Hinata hésita en regardant la renarde avant de répondre.

-Ou…oui bien sur.

-**Comment est ton mari ? Qu'elle genre d'homme est ce ? Cela fait vingt ans que mon Kyubi est sceller en lui, j'aimerai en apprendre plus sur lui.**

Hinata se mit alors à raconter se qu'elle savait de Naruto, sur comment il avait grandit seul à cause des villageois, comment il avait forgé sa volonté implacable de ne jamais abandonné, ainsi que les différentes choses qu'il avait fait. La brune lui raconta aussi comment était le caractère de Naruto, ces passions, comment il était avec les gens, avec elle et ces objectifs. Quand elle lui raconta les objectifs du blond, Yoko éclata de rire.

-**Il veut créer un monde sans guerre ni conflit ? Un monde de paix ? Il à intérêt à être patient ton mari, car il sera mort bien avant d'avoir réussi son objectif. **

**-**Non car il à trouver un moyen pour devenir immortel et il conte replonger dans la solitude pour pouvoir permettre au monde d'être en paix.

Yoko arrêta de rire et fixa Hinata. Elle la jaugea et demanda.

-**Veut tu la puissance ? De la force pour que personne ne puisse s'opposer à toi et surtout que tu puisses suivre ton mari n' importe où, quel que soit son choix, tu pourras le suivre.**

Hinata regarder Yoko sans comprendre, y avait il vraiment un moyen d'obtenir un tel pouvoir ? Si oui elle ferait tout pour l'obtenir.

-Oui je la veux.

La renarde sourit et renvoya Hinata de son monde intérieur, la laissant sans comprendre, que voulait-elle dire ? C'était elle moquer d'elle ? Elle croisa le regard du blond et compris en voyant les pupilles activé de blond qu'il savait tout. Elle rougit et lui resta plonger dans ces pensés. Les complications se profilé à l'horizon, il allait devoir accélérer le rythme.


	14. Suna x Chakra

Voilà chapitre poster pour une miss Macdo :p

_**Le masque du Démon.**_

**Chapitre 14 : Suna x Chakra.**

Les quatre ninjas avaient traversé le désert plus rapidement que prévu. Ils arrivèrent dans la matinée et furent accueillie par Gaara en personne qui sourit et Naruto et lui se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autres à la surprise des ninjas du sable et même ceux de Konoha. Le roux remarqua les blessures du groupe et surtout sentit le sang dans le dos du blond et demanda.

« Ont-vous à attaquer ? Est-ce…

-Oui, c'était l'Aoitsuki, il on envoyer leurs ninja les plus faible, mais maintenant se groupe n'est plus une menace, il n'en reste plus que quatre. Ensuite il ne restera plus que Lui.

Gaara déglutit et invita le groupe de Konoha à venir, envoyant un ninja de Suna faire préparer une chambre pour leurs invité. Hinata restait silencieuse, sachant qu'elle se trouvait avec le Kazekage et ne voulait pas faire honte à Naruto. Hanabi se tenait vigilante elle aussi, sachant se comporter devant une personne importante, même si elle subissait encore le choc de la vision de Naruto aussi familier avec le Kazekage. Konoha-maru quand à lui avait des étoiles dans les yeux brillant d'admiration pour son Naruto-Nii-chan. Naruto pendant se temps raconta se qui c'était passé à la frontière des deux pays. Quand il arriva à la mort d'Hinata, le roux fronça les sourcils, puis au moment de la résurrection, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il demanda alors.

-Cela fait il de ta femme une Jinchuriki ?

-Oui et son Bijuu à aussi neuf queues, c'est le démon renard Yoko, femelle de Kyubi et démon du bien.

-Et elle le prend comment ta femme ?

-Assez bien elle à déjà sympathiser avec Yoko. Au passage, pourrait-on utiliser ta salle d'entrainement spécial ? J'ai besoin d'un endroit solide et ou on pourra se lâcher pour entrainer Hinata et Konoha-maru ainsi que moi-même.

-Euh bien sur, mais pourquoi Konoha-maru ?

-Il va devenir mon premier disciple, et Hinata doit apprendre à utiliser son chakra et à porter son masque. J'ai déjà montré à tout les Jinchuriki comment utiliser le masque du Démon, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à le développer jusqu'à sa forme finale. Mais bon cela risque de prendre encore du temps, plus de temps que nous n'en avons.

-Bien, je vais faire passer le mot, la salle sera utilisable d'ici une heure.

-Merci Gaara je te revaudrais ça.

-Sinon en dehors de ça, ta vie de couple sa va ? A peine marié que vous avez déjà des enfants ?

-De…de quoi ? Comment tu sais ?

-…Attend tu es sérieux la ? Je plaisanter…

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux ninjas avant que le blond ne s'enfui à toute jambes. Il avait encore gaffé, mais heureusement Hinata, Hanabi et Konoha-maru n'avait rien entendu. Il s'enfuit donc sautant de toit en toit en entendant crier derrière lui.

-Naruto reviens ici, raconte moi depuis quand tu es père ?

-Tu as mal entendu ! J'ai rien dit, ce n'est pas moi !

Une veine apparue sur le visage de Gaara, il détester qu'on lui mente aussi grossièrement, de plus le fait que le blond fui pouvait être très intéressant. Tous les ninjas de Suna restèrent sur les fesses en voyant leur Kazekage si calme d'habitude, être aussi turbulents et bruyant. Plusieurs ninjas de Suna sautèrent sur les toits pour aider leurs Kazekage, qui leur ordonna.

-Attraper se ninja, je le veux vivant, j'ai des questions à lui posait.

-Mais bon sang, pourquoi tu tiens tant à le savoir !

-Parce que si tu cherche à le cacher comme cela, ça doit être intéressant. Comme la fois ou Kakashi avait réuni tout le monde pour prendre des photos d'Hinata nue et ces sous…oups…

Naruto venait de se stopper et se fit encercler par tout les ninjas de Suna Kunai sortit et se tourna vers Gaara ces pupilles complètement activé. Le roux vit le Rinnegan modifié du blond et déglutit. Il avait gaffé, mais quelque chose de sérieux là.

-J'avais oublié…tu faisais partit des imbéciles qui ont osé s'en prendre à Hinata !

-Non attend se n'est pas se que tu crois Naruto…je…comment dire…

Les ninjas de Suna pensèrent tous à un triangle amoureux entre le Kazekage, la femme du blond et le blond lui-même. Ils commencèrent à encourager leurs Kazekage, sifflant, disant que c'était bien leurs Kazekage ça, personne pouvait lui résister, qu'ils l'aideraient à faire tomber la femme dans les bras de leurs Kazekage. Le dit Kazekage pâlit au fur et à mesure que ces ninjas en rajouter, ne pouvant plus parler et surveillant le blond qui fit apparaitre son masque. Gaara déglutit de nouveau et cria.

-Retraite général, c'est un ordre que tout le monde s'enfuit je vais le retenir !

Les ninjas de Suna ne comprirent pas et voulurent riposter, mais en voyant le masque du blond, une peur instinctive s'empara d'eux. Ils ne se firent pas prier et disparurent laissant le blond et le roux sur le toit. Naruto se lança sur Gaara qui eux à peine le temps de sortir lui-même son propre masque qui était jaune. Il était instable comme celui de Naruto et le blond cria.

-Alors comme ça tu veux me piquer ma femme ? Et tu monte même tout ton village contre moi ? Gaara je vais te tuer !

-Attend ! Non ! Je n'ai jamais voulue ça ! Ils ont juste parlé sans comprendre la situation ! Attend !

Mais Naruto l'ignora et enchaina les coups de Taijutsu, lança plusieurs Rasengan qui à chaque fois rencontrer du sable. Gaara envoya une immense vague de sable sur le blond qui balaya le sable d'une main avant de lancer une énorme détonation de chakra sur Gaara qui fut soufflé avec son sable. Le combat se continua dans les airs avec Naruto qui lançait des téléportations noir dans tout les sens. A chaque attaque le sable réussissait de justesse à arrêter l'attaque. Il essayait ensuite de capturer le blond, mais il était trop rapide et c'était déjà téléporter. Il composa des sceaux avec ces mains avant de lancer une technique.

-Hikari, Toile de lumière !

Des fils de lumière entourèrent le roux qui se retrouva piéger et à la merci du blond qui le fixait d'un regard plein de colère. Il s'approcha, puis donna un grand coup de poing dans le ventre du roux avant de déclarer.

-Tiens, c'était pour avoir participer à cette idiotie. J'aurais ensuite besoin que tu prépare le labo pour se soir, que nous commencions les testes et que tu appelle tous les Jinchuriki a Suna, nous allons avoir besoin d'eux pour finir rapidement, ensuite nous lanceront une attaque sur Tsuki. Je te laisse je vais entrainer ma femme en attendant.

Gaara eu un petit sourire en coin avant de descendre dans le village pour préparer se qu'avait demandé le blond. Du coté de Konoha-maru, Hanabi insister pour qu'il lui dise pour quelle raison il avait suivit le couple. Cependant le brun refusait de parler se qui énervait encore plus la brune. Elle explosa à un moment et le gifla en le traitant de tous les noms. Elle détester quand se pervers de Konoha-maru refusait de lui répondre et l'ignorait. Elle était toujours sous les regards de tout le monde, devant toujours subir la pression, mais depuis que le blond était apparu chez eux, tout avait changé. Son père qui avant n'accorder aucune importance à sa grande sœur se mettait maintenant à n'avoir d'yeux que pour elle. Hanabi en était heureuse pour sa sœur, mais leurs père avait commencé à ne plus la voir elle. Maintenant, même Konoha-maru avec qui elle se disputait toujours se mettait à l'ignorer. Elle sentit les larmes montait en elle et c'est à se moment la qu'une main la tira en arrière et la retourna pour faire face à un Konoha-maru avec une marque de main sur la joue et en colère.

-Non mais sa va pas la tête de me frapper comme ça, puis de t'enfuir ?

Hanabi réagi sans réfléchir et se colla contre lui en pleurant et en lui tapant le torse de ces poings.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'ignorer ! C'est si compliquer de simplement répondre à ma question ? Si ça t'embête tant que ça dit le simplement ! Tu sais combien sa fait mal de se faire ignorer et d'être seule ? D'abord mon père, puis ma sœur qui s'en va avec l'autre imbécile et maintenant voilà que même toi tu m'ignore ?

-Euh…mais…

Le brun était complètement perdu, il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir et son corps bougea instinctivement en serrant la jeune fille dans ces bras.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…je…

-Hey Konoha-maru, on va à l'entrainement ? Oups je dérange ?

Les deux Junin pensèrent oui, l'un car il allait enfin se déclarer et l'autre ne sachant pas pourquoi. Naruto leur faisait un grand sourire et Konoha-maru répondit au blond.

-Non…tu ne dérange pas Naruto-Nii-chan allons je te suis.

Il sauta pour rejoindra Naruto sur le toit et Hanabi baissa la tête dessus sans savoir pourquoi des paroles du brun. Il se retourna alors et dit.

-Tu fou quoi Hanabi ? Dépêche toi on ne va pas t'attendre !

Elle tiqua et se retourna le visage en colère et croisa le regard du brun qui lui faisait un grand sourire made in Naruto. Elle rougit instantanément et secoua la tête pour retrouver sa couleur normal et sauter pour rejoindre les deux ninjas et les accompagner au terrain d'entrainement.

Quand ils arrivèrent au terrain d'entrainement Hinata était déjà présentes. Naruto se posa à coté d'elle et créa un millier de clones avant de se tourner vers Hinata et Konoha-maru.

-Alors Hinata tu va créez un clone comme moi pour chaque clones, tu auras qu'a puisé dans le chakra de Yoko. Konoha-maru, tu va t'entrainait avec Hanabi au Taijutsu, étant une Hyuga, cela te sera bénéfique d'accord ?

-Ok Naruto-Nii-chan !

-Naruto, comment je prends le chakra de Yoko-san ?

Naruto regarda Hinata, ignorant Hanabi qui commencer déjà à râler, et se souvint que lui aussi avait du s'entrainait avec Jiraya avant de pouvoir utilisait le chakra de Kyubi. Il lui dit alors.

-Bien, commence par créer autant de clone que tu le peu, ensuite, on verra.

Hinata créa de suite une dizaine de clone et se sentit vider de ces forces, comment faisait Naruto pour créer autant de clone et toujours être en pleine forme ? Le blond la regarda et dit.

-Bien maintenant entre en contact avec Yoko et demande lui de te prêter son chakra, elle devrait accepter assez facilement.

Hinata acquiesça et ferma les yeux pour se retrouver dans une plaine de verdure ou dormez une renarde géante argenté. La brune s'avança et demanda.

-Yo…Yoko-san ? Euh…vous…

-**Tu veux mon chakra c'est ça ? **

-Euh…oui comment le savez vous ?

La renarde ricana et expliqua.

-**Je ne sais pas comment ton mari si êtes prit, mais je peux communiquer avec Kyubi depuis ton sceau et il ma demander de coopérer et puis j'entends tout se que tu entends, à partir du moment où je suis réveiller. Tiens voilà mon chakra, fait en bonne usage si tu ne veux pas finir en amuse gueule. **

Le chakra de Yoko se détacha d'elle pour engloutir Hinata qui se retrouva sur le terrain d'entrainement avec Naruto. Elle était entourée d'un chakra argenté et ces yeux étaient rouges. Naruto lui était avec ces yeux rouges, avec les yeux du renard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hinata n'avait toujours pas de pupille, mais bon cela ne semblait pas changer grand-chose. Il expliqua alors.

-Voilà ta forme de renard la plus basique, tu déborde simplement de chakra, mais cela te donne un bon avantage sur les autres. Maintenant, crée tes clones que nous commencions l'entrainement.

Hinata acquiesça et créa le nombre de clone restant qu'il lui manquait. Elle n'était pas fatigué, mais sentait que la moitié de son chakra était partit avec les clones. Tous les Naruto se mirent alors à expliquer à Hinata comment utiliser le jutsu de téléportation. Elles essayèrent de nombreuse fois tandis que Naruto créa trois clone de plus qui partirent lires le rouleau de technique Uzumaki à part. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, une Hinata réussis à se téléporter sur trente centimètre. Le Naruto qui la surveiller applaudit et la Hinata rougit. Les autres baissèrent la tête tandis que les autres Naruto sauter sur celui qui avait eu son élèves qui avait réussi. Ils s'envoyèrent voler dans les quatre coins de la salle en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée. Le vrai Naruto annula la technique et dit.

-Va y annule aussi ta technique.

Hinata s'exécuta et tomba sur les genoux tellement la fatigue était forte. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle avait du créer autant de clone pour faire un entrainement normal et demanda.

-Na…Naruto…je…enfin…pour…pourquoi on doit cr…créé autant de clone ?

-Pour faire simple, chaque clone gagne de l'expérience, et quand ils disparaissent, l'expérience des clones te reviens, essaye de te téléporter pour voir.

Hinata se releva avec difficulté, légèrement septique. Elle essaya et se téléporta sur un bon mètre. Elle n'en revint pas et sauta de joie avant de tomber dans les bras de Naruto qui la rattrapa au vole.

-Fait attention à toi, cet entrainement est assez difficile.

Il regarda vers Konoha-maru et Hanabi et vit que le brun gisait inerte au sol et il éclata de rire en voyant la tête toute cabossé par la cadette des Hyuga. Cette dernière était déjà partit et Naruto se chargea de transporter son élève et sa femme jusqu'à l'hôtel en faisant une téléportation. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu cette chambre ou il passait ces nuits durant ces séjours à Suna. Il déposa Konoha-maru dans la chambres d'à coté et déposa Hinata sur le lit. Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres en voyant que la fatigue l'avait vaincu et qu'elle dormait à point fermer. Naruto sourit tendrement en replaçant une mèche derrière l'oreille de sa femme et il se téléporta, histoire de régler une dernière chose avant de pouvoir rejoindre Hinata dans les bras de Morphée.


	15. Expérience x Surprise

_**Le masque du Démon.**_

**Chapitre 15 : Expérience x Surprise.**

Naruto arriva dans le laboratoire du Kazekage ou s'activer un nombre impressionnant de personne en blouse blanche. Le laboratoire composer plusieurs établie en bois, avec des papiers éparpillé. Il y avait aussi des alambics, des cuves de taille humaine et plus petite. Personne ne fit attention au blond, sachant qu'il était le chef de se projet. Naruto regarda les notes d'un scientifique et l'effet fut immédiat, une migraine le prit. Trop de mot et surtout trop de mot compliqué sur ces notes. Il observa les cuves pleines de formol dans lesquelles des organes flottaient. Naruto fronça les sourcils, il attrapa un scientifique qui passait et lui demanda d'une voix neutre, le Rinnegan activé.

« Ces organes viennent de qui ?

Le scientifique était en sueur et tenta d'expliquer de manière simple pour que même le blond puisse comprendre, tout en étant terrifié par les yeux du blond.

-C'est…ce sont…des…des…ce sont des organes…fait à…fait à partir de chakra…de…de Kazekage-sama.

Naruto regarda la cuve et lâcha le scientifique qui s'empressa de s'éloigner le plus loin possible du blond. Alors c'était fait à partir de chakra ? Comme ces clones d'ombres ? Non ils ne semblaient pas. Une personne posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond en disant.

-Nous avons bien avancé…le problème avec se que tu nous avais demandé, c'est que lors de l'opération le corps subissait de lourd dommage, irréparable avec un simple jutsu médical.

-Vous avez donc pensé à tous simplement remplacer les organes endommager par de nouveau, c'est ça ?

Gaara sourit au blond. Il avait visé juste. Le roux donna une liste d'organes en expliquant.

-Voici la liste des organes endommagé, elle est assez conséquente.

-Et combien peut-on en remplacer ?

-Nous pouvons tous les remplacer, mais il nous manque à savoir comment retirer l'ancien organe et mettre le nouveau sans tuer le patient ? Car nous avons à peine plus d'une minute pour tous les remplacer.

-Je pense avoir la solution. Avec mon Hiraishin no Jutsu il serait possible de tous les remplacer, et avec des compétences médicales avancées et des yeux pouvant voir à travers le corps sans le découper, l'opération sera rapide.

-Oui, mais le Hiraishin no Jutsu est une technique que tu es le seul à maitriser. Surtout que tu es nul niveau médicinal.

Une veine apparue sur la tempe du blond quand il entendit le mot « nul ». Il n'était pas nul, juste maladroit, ce n'est pas la même chose. Il se tourna vers Gaara en respirant un coup pour reprendre son calme.

-Je ne parler pas de moi, mais Hinata à le Byakugan, elle maitrise parfaitement son chakra et possède de très bonne compétence en ninjutsu médical même si elle le cache.

-Elle le cache ?

-Oui son père est une sorte d'amputé du cœur qui ne connaît que les mots « Honneur et Tradition ! »

Naruto avait dit cela en bombant le torse et en prenant une mine sévère exagérer pour imiter Hiashi. Gaara sourit et le blond rit franchement.

-Ah ah, mais bon, elle possède toute les compétences pour et elle commence à savoir utilisé le Hiraishin no Jutsu.

-De quoi ? Depuis combien de temps au juste tu l'entraine ?

-Sa fait deux séance pourquoi ?

Gaara n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-on apprendre si vite ? Et son ami qui semblait trouver cela normal. Il venait de quel planète pour que cela soit normal ?

-Naruto, deux séances, c'est vraiment peu. C'est impossible, de réussir une technique comme celle la en deux séance. Ou alors ta femme est un vrai monstre.

-Hey ! Hinata c'est pas un monstre ! Elle est juste intelligente et combiné avec ma méthode d'entrainement, elle va progresser très très rapidement !

Gaara regardait son ami d'un air sceptique. Qu'elle genre d'entraînement pouvait faire Naruto pour obtenir une telle progression ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il comptait bien le découvrir.

-Bon, donc il faudra que tu lui demande.

- Ok laisse-moi faire !

-Mouais, bon passons à la deuxième expérience, tu nous as demandé de bien étudié les notes des Chiyo-sama, cependant la plus grande partit avait était détruite comme tu le sais. Nous avons donc du recommencer de presque rien, mais nous avons réussi à recréer la technique. Bien sur, il semblerait que tu as de toi-même trouver une technique similaire et l'ai déjà amélioré, donc l'équipe scientifique aurait besoin de toi pour leur décrire comment tu à fait.

-Euh…ok.

Gaara emmena Naruto au fond du laboratoire et plusieurs personnes saluèrent le Kazekage avant de reconnaitre le blond et de le salué lui aussi. Gaara appela l'équipe scientifique au complet et une fois réuni laissa la parole à Naruto qui était en sueur devant toute ces blouses blanches. Il demanda alors.

- Avant tout, pourriez-vous retirer vos blouses blanches ?

Un gros silence suivit, les hommes rougissant et les femmes rougissant et fermant bien leur blouse avant de crier en cœur.

-Pervers ! Hentai !

-Hein ? De quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

Gaara toussa et le silence se fit d'un coup. Il se tourna vers Naruto et lui expliqua.

-Naruto, pour éviter toute fuite nous interdisons le port de vêtement personnel, donc en dehors de nous, tout le monde est nus sous sa blouse.

Naruto sentit le rouge lui montait à la tête et se mit alors à s'excuser.

-Désolé, je ne savais pas, juste que voir autant de blouse blanche me donne une migraine et une nausée horrible.

Tout le monde le regarda sceptique et Gaara intervint de nouveau en leurs expliquant.

-Naruto, Hokage de Konoha, va vous décrire la technique de résurrection qu'il à utiliser hier.

Tout le monde se tourna soudain vers se blond à l'air imbécile. C'était un Kage ? Il savait qu'il était un fondateur de se projet avec le Kazekage, mais pas que lui aussi était un Kage. De plus il avait utilisé la technique de résurrection et il était encore en vie ? Ils se concentrèrent sur Naruto qui se mit à expliquer.

-Merci Gaara, donc hier j'ai utilisé une technique qui serait similaire à la votre selon Gaara, il s'agit d'utiliser un cercle de niveau 1, concentration de chakra il m'a fallu utilisait la moitié de mon chakra normal environ. Ensuite diriger diverse branche pour aliment le sceau. Cela peut aller de trois à quatre branches, mais je conseil l'utilisation de quatre branches. Il faut utiliser soit le chakra de l'utilisateur soit le Senjutsu, ou appeler aussi l'énergie de la Nature. J'ai moi-même utilisait le senjutsu. Pour Une fois cela fait, il faut extraire la vie d'une personne pour faire revivre la personne morte et rapidement sceller un démon en elle pour permettre à l'énergie vitale de se modifier et de s'adapter à son nouveau corps. Cela évite que l'énergie ne s'évapore à cause de l'extraction forcé de son propriétaire légitime. Le Bijuu quand à lui va pouvoir soigner son Jinchuriki grâce a son chakra. Cette méthode évite de prendre sa propre vie, mais reste imparfaite, il faudrait donc que nous trouvions comment ne pas à avoir à faire de sacrifice.

-Bien, tout le monde à compris ?

-Oui Kazekage-sama !

Toute les blouses blanche partir au pas de course, avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Gaara et Naruto sourire devant l'enthousiasme général. Un chercheur approcha de Naruto en demandant.

-Hokage-sama, pouvait vous venir nous voudrions mesurer votre chakra pour savoir combien de chakra il faudrait exactement.

-Ok pas de problème, mais appeler moi simplement Naruto.

-Bien, dans se cas Naruto-sama suivez moi.

Naruto eu une goute de sueur derrière la tête et suivie le scientifique jusqu'à une machine parcourue par plein de câble reliant la machine a un énorme écran. Au centre de la machine, une sorte de cuve était présente et était connecter à tous les câbles. Deux antennes surplombez la machine. Le blond déglutit en suivant le chercheur qui lui demanda de s'installer au centre de la machine. Naruto s'installa donc dans la cuve avant que le chercheur ne la referme. Il partit du coté du moniteur il montra avec ces doigts le compte à rebours qui fit s'inquiéter de plus en plus Naruto. Quand il appuya sur le bouton Naruto sentit son chakra se faire aspirer par la cuve, puis les deux antennes se mirent à vibrer. Entre elle circuler des courants d'air violent et noir. Une espèce de dragon noir se forma en forma réduit et le vent se colora de sept couleur. Un vent doux et vert, un vent violent et rouge, un vent chaud et jaune, un vent mauvais et violet, un vent orageux et gris, un vent froid et bleu. Le dernier vent englober tout le reste sous sa forme de dragon et était noir. Tout les scientifique ne comprenait rien à se qui se passait et l'écran émis un grand bruit sonore. Tout le monde se mit à regarder l'écran, puis Naruto. Le laboratoire tout entier était devenu silencieux en dehors des vents qui soufflés entre les antennes. Gaara coupa la machine et les vents se turent. Du sable ouvrit la cuve et Naruto sortit pour regarder l'écran. Sur l'écran, le chiffre dix était afficher. Naruto ne comprenait pas, mais se dit qu'il devait être plus fort que la plupart. Puis en dessous son chakra avait été analysé et on pouvait voir que son chakra était de type Futon à 100%. Il était de type Katon à 90%, de type Suiton à 90%, de type Doton à 90% et de type Raiton à 90%. Il y avait aussi les types Hikari et Yami dont il était à 100% chacun. Naruto savait qu'il pouvait utiliser tout les types de chakra, mais pensé que cela venait de Kyubi, pourtant seul son chakra avait été analysé. Il regarda tout en bas de l'écran et l'image du dragon noir lui donna mal à la tête. La douleur monta rapidement jusqu'à faire perdre conscience au blond.

Konoha-maru se réveilla en sursaut en criant qu'il se rendait, pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus au terrain d'entrainement. Il soupira de soulagement et regarda l'heure. Il était minuit passé. Le brun soupira en se levant pour aller chercher un truc à manger ou boire. Ile remarqua soudain une chose, il manquait Hanabi et Naruto. Non…ils ne pouvaient pas. Sans réfléchir, il sortit dehors pour descendre dans la rue et s'enfoncer dans le village de Suna à la recherche de Naruto et Hanabi. Il ne ferait pas d'entrainement secret sans lui ! Il couru dans les rues, cherchant partout. Il demanda au passant, il couru jusqu'à épuisement et quand il fut fatigué de courir, il s'arrêta le temps de faire une pause dans une librairie ouverte 24/24. Konoha-maru se tourna vers le rayon érotique qui se trouvait juste devant la vitrine et commença à feuilleté les magasines. Il regardait les filles dénudée du magasine quand une sensation de menace alerta le brun. Il releva la tête et tomba sur une Hanabi avec le visage constellé de veine. La…il était mort se dit Konoha-maru. Il posa le magasine dans la hâte et s'enfui, poursuivit par la brune. Elle avait le Byakugan activé et le rattraper petit à petit. Le brun esquivait les kunai et les shuriken que lui lançait la jeune fille. Elle était sérieuse la, si elle le rattraper on ne retrouverait plus jamais son cadavre. Il sauta d'un coup sur la droite en créant trois clones. Ils partirent dans différente direction, et Hanabi poursuivie au hasard l'un des quatre Konoha-maru. Par chance ou par malchance, cela dépend de la personne, elle tomba sur le vrai. Le brun se mit à demander aux dieux pourquoi il était si cruel avec lui et au paradis, une jeune femme répondit au téléphone en disant.

-Kami-sama, on vous demande pourquoi vous êtes si cruel avec un jeune ninja, que dois-je lui répondre ?

Dieu qui était occupé à fumé son cigare répondit.

-Dit lui que aujourd'hui c'est la journée de la femme au paradis, donc les hommes ne seront pas favorisé vis-à-vis des femmes aujourd'hui.

La secrétaire répondit à Konoha-maru qui entendit une voix lui dire que c'était la journée de la femme. Le brun se retourna pour voir de qui venait cette voix et se mangea de plein fouet le point de Hanabi en pleine tête. Il vola pour s'écraser contre le mur ou elle le maintint plaqué. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et déclara.

-Alors comme ça, monsieur fait semblant d'être épuiser pour ensuite venir regarder ces magazines cochons ?

-Non je…

-Taie-toi je ne t'ai pas donné la parole ! Je vais t'apprendre moi, à être un pervers !

-Non, je te chercher ! Je…

-Tu me chercher ? Dans un magazine cochon ?

Konoha-maru vit le visage de Hanabi devenir rouge et se remplir de colère. Elle sortit un kunai avant de déclarer.

-Je pense que je vais te les couper, c'est la seule solution dans ton cas.

Konoha-maru pâlit et tenta de s'expliquer.

-Non, je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je pensais que tu étais avec Naruto-Nii-chan pour un entrainement secret. Mais comme je ne vous ai pas trouvé, je suis allez faire une pause dans la librairie pour me reposé avant de reprendre les recherches ! C'est tout je le jure !

Hanabi le fixa du regard et rangea son kunai avant de lâcher Konoha-maru.

-Tu me chercher ?

Hanabi avait bloqué sur ces mots sans entendre le reste.

-Euh…oui, pourqu…

Le brun ne put finir sa phrase que Hanabi se collait à lui et l'embrasser. Konoha-maru monta directement au paradis, balança un kunai dans la tête de Dieu et redescendit soudain en se posant une question. Pourquoi ? Elle était amoureuse de lui ? Pourtant elle le traiter toujours comme un boulet, n'arrêter pas de le rabaissait. Quand elle rompit le baiser, Hanabi était toute rouge, disant au brun tout bas, mais assez fort pour qu'il entende.

-Maintenant…tu es à moi, ne t'avise pas de me tromper, de m'abandonner ou de me laisser seule, sinon je te jure que…

Cette fois se fut Konoha-maru qui la coupa en l'embrassant. Il approfondit le baiser pour laisser leurs langues se rencontrer. Il la serra contre lui et Hanabi se sentit fondre contre le brun. Elle avait était amoureuse de lui depuis maintenant quelque mois. Elle ne s'en était rendu compte qu'aujourd'hui après leur entrainement en se perdant dans Suna, ne sachant pas où était l'endroit où ils allaient dormir cette nuit. Le brun était toujours enthousiaste, malgré le poids d'héritier du clan Sarutobi qui pesait sur ces épaules. Il faisait se qu'il voulait, se montrait toujours franc et n'abandonner jamais. Il était pervers, mais ne le cacher pas. Il ne la traitait pas non plus comme une personne à part et ne l'excluez pas contrairement au autres. Le brun lui parlait normalement, lui répondait et se montrait toujours fidèle à ces convictions. Elle c'était dite qu'avec une personne comme lui à ses côtés, elle ne serait pas malheureuse. Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle en avait appris sur lui, elle c'était montrait de plus en plus proche de lui. Quand Konoha-maru se sépara d'elle pour parler, ils virent passé Naruto inconscient, porté par Gaara. Konoha-maru pâlit d'un coup et regarda Hanabi.

-Hanabi, viens avec moi s'il te plait, je ne veux pas me séparer de toi maintenant, mais Naruto-Nii-chan est…il….

Hanabi regarda le brun. Il avait un visage inquiet et on pouvait voir la peur qui perçait dans ces yeux. Elle aussi était inquiète après tout, Naruto était son beau-frère et sa sœur serait inconsolable s'il venait à lui arriver malheur.

-Je suis moi aussi inquiète pour lui, même si je ne l'apprécie pas forcément, il reste mon beau-frère.

Konoha-maru sourit à Hanabi, gardant pour lui la réplique qu'il voulait sortir, il y avait plus important. Ils se mirent ainsi à courir dans la nuit, main dans la main à la poursuite de Naruto.


	16. Transformation x Test

_**Le masque du Démon.**_

**Chapitre 16 : Transformation x Test.**

Quand Gaara arriva à l'hôpital il donna directement Naruto au médecin qui l'examina en urgence avant devoir les nombreuses blessures du blond. Il demanda alors au Kazekage.

« Comment c'est il fait ça Kazekage-sama ?

-Dans un combat hier, pourquoi ?

Le médecin regarda son Kazekage dans les yeux, puis regarda Naruto avec une expression surprise.

-Il devrait être mort…

-Comment ça ? Expliquez-vous plus clairement.

-Ce ninja à reçu des blessures profonde et souffre d'une hémorragie, avec autant de temps sans traitement médicale il devrait déjà être mort depuis un moment, alors que la il est simplement inconscient.

-Mais sa vie est elle en danger ?

-Non, elles semblent guérir tout seul, par contre son chakra est instable, il semble être pris dans une illusion.

Pendant que le médecin et Gaara discuter, ils ne virent pas le sceau sur le ventre du blond disparaitre et le chakra du blond devenir de plus en plus sombre. Puis au moment ou Konoha-maru et Hanabi entrait dans l'hôpital, le chakra de Naruto jailli hors de lui pour l'entourer et former une espèce de cocon noir dans le hall. Dehors, des cris de terreur se firent entendre tandis qu'une voix appelée.

-**Où est Shukaku ? Dépêcher vous de me ramener se feignant de Shukaku !**

Gaara s'empressa de sortir pour savoir qui l'appeler, laissant le cocon et Naruto aux mains des médecins qui avaient intérêts se qui se passait avec le blond. En sortant dehors, il aperçu un Kyubi qui était assis au milieu des débris de la maison sur laquelle il était apparu.

-Je suis le porteur de Shukaku, que me veux-tu ?

-**Il faut que tu réunisses les Jinchuriki de toute urgence, nous avons deux jours avant que Naruto ne se transforme complètement. Tous les chefs des différents clans de Bijuu doivent se réunirent pour aider Naruto dans sa transformation.**

-Une transformation ? Quelle transformation ?

Gaara ne comprenait pas et Kyubi gronda de mécontentement devant l'ignorance du roux. Il se résolu à expliquer sur un ton brute et plein de mépris.

-**Naruto est l'héritier du sage des six voies. Il possède en lui les voies du sage et va bientôt se transformer comme l'a fait l'ancien sage. Le problème c'est que durant la transformation il est très fragile. Nous devons donc nous réunir pour l'aider à prendre le dessus sur son alter ego.**

Gaara regarda Kyubi et demanda à Shukaku qui lui confirma les paroles du renard. Il appela un Anbu et lui confia la mission de faire partir un message de réunion d'extrême urgence pour les Jinchuriki. Une fois le ninja partit accomplir sa mission, Gaara demanda à Kyubi.

-Pourquoi se transforme il maintenant ? Il…

-**Votre expérience à réveillé Jubi, il est maintenant réveillé et va tenter de prendre le dessus sur l'esprit de Naruto. **

-Et nous ne pouvons pas l'extraire ? C'est un Bijuu non ?

**-Pauvre ignorant, tu le fréquente depuis des années et tu va me faire croire que tu n'avais rien remarqué ? Naruto et Jubi ne font qu'un. Celui qui à les pouvoir du sage est le Jubi. L'ancien Jubi était le sage, mais il est mort avant de pouvoir se transformer. Maintenant c'est Naruto, mais nous devons forcer Ryuuju à obéir à Naruto. De plus Tsuki sens que nous avons réveillé Jubi et se met en marche. Toute leur force restante avance sur nous. **

-D'accord, je vais prendre les mesures nécessaires pour les ralentir autant que possible. Pourrait tu allais chercher la femme de Naruto ? Elle voudra surement le voir. Les prochains jours seront surement mouvementés, j'espère pouvoir compter sur toi.

-**Va, je m'occupe de ma femelle et de son réceptacle.**

Gaara disparu pour organiser la défense du village et du pays, laissant Kyubi seul. Le renard se dirigea vers le bâtiment ou dormez Hinata. Du coté de Konoha-maru et Hanabi venait d'apprendre du médecin que Naruto se trouvait dans le cocon. Ils n'osaient y toucher et ne savait pas quoi faire. Que se passait il donc ? Qu'arrivait-il à Naruto ? Personne n'était au courant, mais les décharges de chakra venant du cocon étaient inquiétantes.

_Konoha un mois après que Naruto ne soit entré dans le cocon__._

Sasuke rentrait de mission. Comme d'habitude il avait parfaitement réussi sa mission, mais ces dernier temps il était énerver et voulait tuer tous se qui bouger et l'entourer. Quand le brun arriva dans le bureau de l'Hokage, il donna son rapport à Tsunade. Cela faisait un mois maintenant que tout les clones de Naruto avait disparu. Cela faisait aussi un mois que toutes les transmissions vers Suna avaient cessé. Sasuke avait insistait un nombre incalculable de fois pour partir à Suna chercher des informations, mais à chaque fois Tsunade lui avait refusait. Aujourd'hui serait la bonne.

-Mission accomplie Tsunade-sama, maintenant laisser moi allez voir à Suna se qu'il se…

-Hors de question ! Tu va continuer à me le demander encore longtemps ? Tu me le demande tout les jours et la réponse reste inchangée. Maintenant va te reposé, c'est un ordre !

Sasuke sortit du bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il croisa Sakura qui l'ignora quand il la salua. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle le tuerait, mais tout se qu'elle faisait c'était l'ignorer se qui faisait encore plus mal. Elle entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage et Sasuke continua sa route. Il marché tranquillement dans les rue de Konoha, toujours pourchasser par ces fans. Il détester ces filles sans cervelle qui s'excitée sur lui sans raison. Entre Suna et Naruto qui était portait disparu, Sakura qui l'ignorait et l'Hokage qui refusait de faire une enquête, il commençait à en avoir marre. Que faisait donc Naruto ? Était-il en sécurité ? Le plan avancé il comme prévu ? Sasuke soupira et se rendit par habitude chez Sakura. Chaque fois qu'il avait des pensés noir ou déprimantes, il venait ici. Pourtant maintenant elle n'était plus la pour le consoler. Il sauta sur la fenêtre et pénétra dans l'appartement. Il voulait vérifier une chose. Il regarda un peu partout autour de lui, cherchant la moindre trace d'un homme dans la vie de la rose, mais ne vie rien. Il trouva pourtant un drôle d'appareil. Sur cette appareil apparaissait deux barres, qu'est ce que sa voulait dire ? Il entendit du bruit au rez-de-chaussée et mit l'appareil dans sa poche avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Il disparut dans un tourbillon de feuille et repartit chez lui.

Quand Sakura c'était rendu au bureau de l'Hokage pour lui remettre son rapport sur la situation avec l'intégration des Kitsune dans le village, elle le croisa. Oui elle le voyait avec une expression de colère sur le visage. Il devait vraiment être furieux de ne pas pouvoir aller aider Naruto alors qu'ils étaient si proches, mais cela devait aussi être une punition divine pour avoir essayer de sauter sur la femme d'un autre tout en ayant une relation avec elle. Dieu quand à lui, lança en criant au paradis.

-J'annonce un carré d'as, qui dit mieux ?

Satan et les autres dieux venant d'on ne sait pas où se couchèrent rageur devant un Dieu ravit d'empocher le pactole. Quand à Sakura qui continuait de penser que se bon à rien punissait les gens, elle ignora le brun quand il la salua, elle ne voulait plus lui parler, surtout qu'elle savait qu'elle lui tomberait dans les bras si elle l'écoutait. La rose pénétra dans le bureau et salua l'Hokage. Son rapport fut rapide, les Kitsune, bien qu'effrayant légèrement les gens, étaient calme et ne faisait de mal à personne…en dehors de plusieurs blague. Les renards était connu pour leurs fourberies et leurs espiègleries , mais certain rester encore étonner de voir des peaux de bananes juste devant chez eux pour glisser dessus et tomber en entendant des rires. Tsunade soupira, elle voulait retourner à sa retraite trop courte à son gout. Sakura quand à elle s'inclina et sortit, elle avait un autre problème sur les bras. Elle couru jusque chez elle, ouvrit la porte, monta à l'étage et rangea ces affaires avant de chercher son teste de grossesse et de…ne pas le trouver. La rose utilisa des lunettes de pistage pour retrouver son test et vit la piste sortir par la fenêtre. Ce n'était quand même pas encore une farce des Kitsune ? Elle sortit et continua de suivre la trace de son test, promettant de démolir celui qui lui avait prit. Quand elle aperçu l'endroit ou se finissez la piste, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y avait pas pire scénario. Elle respira un grand coup et défonça la porte d'un autre coup. Sasuke apparue derrière elle épée à la main, posant le métal glacé sur la gorge de la rose. Il demanda d'une voix glacer.

- Qu'est que tu fais ici ?

-Je viens chercher se qui m'appartient, rend moi l'objet que tu à prit dans ma chambre.

Sasuke tressailli légèrement et se reprit rapidement, imitant parfaitement celui qui ne comprenait pas.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. Je n'ai…

Il reçu un coup de coude dans le ventre et vola jusque dans le mur entourant le jardin. Il sortit rapidement du mur en se frottant le ventre.

- Sa fait mal! Tu…

-Rend moi de suite se que tu m'as pris, je sais qu'il est dans ta poche, mes lunettes me permette de le pister.

Sasuke ne pouvait plus feindre l'ignorance et demanda.

-C'est quoi cette appareil ? Il doit être sacrément important pour que tu viennes jusque chez moi le récupéré. Si tu me dis se que c'est j'accepte de te le rendre.

Sakura vira au rouge et se reprit rapidement en armant ces poings.

-Tu peux toujours courir Uchiwa, rend le moi ou je…

-Tu quoi ?

Sasuke avait plaqué la rose au sol et lui maintenait les mains dans le dos. Il sentait une envie montait en lui et il posa une main sur les fesses de Sakura en lui disant.

-Si tu tiens tant que ça à ton appareil va falloir te montrer sympa avec moi Sakura, très sympa pour que j'oublie que tu m'ignore à chaque fois qu'on se croise. Alors ? Une petite partit de jambes en l'air et tu à ton appareil, ce n'est pas si cher payait non?

Sakura vira au rouge, comment pouvait il proposer se genre de chose comme ça? Alors il était se genre d'homme? C'était de ça qu'elle était enceinte? La rose se sentait vraiment minable et se dégoutait elle-même, elle sentit les larmes coulait de ces yeux. Elle était vraiment minable. Quand Sasuke vit les larmes de la jeune femme, il déglutit. Mince voilà qu'elle pleurait maintenant, était il si dégoutant que ça ? Ou alors cet appareil était il aussi important que ça pour elle ? Il soupira et lâcha la rose et posa le test de grossesse devant elle. Il se releva et avant de rentrer chez lui se tourna une dernière fois vers Sakura qui le regardait sans comprendre et il lui dit avec sa voix la plus froide, le visage dur et les yeux remplie de tristesse.

-Maintenant que tu à ton appareil par de chez moi, sinon ne viens pas te plaindre si il t'arrive quelque chose.

Sakura ne comprenait pas ou il voulait en venir. Il lui faisait du chantage, puis lui donné comme ça. En plus se regard, malgré sa voix et son visage, ces yeux était vraiment triste, comme si il était blesser. Sans réfléchir le voyant se tourner, elle saisie le test et l'envoya s'explosait contre la porte. Il vola en morceau et Sasuke à peine le tems de se tourner pour faire face à la rose qu'elle lui sautait dessus et enfoncer la porte au passage. Elle bloqua les mains du brun et l'embrassa avec fougue, laissant son désir parler. Sasuke ne comprenait rien à se qui se passait, mais la situation actuelle n'était pas pour lui déplaire, sauf de la position de Sakura au dessus de lui et ayant le contrôle de la situation. Il la souleva et l'emmena vers la chambre à coucher. Ils firent l'amour sauvagement durant tout le reste de la journée avant de rester dans le lit du soir. Sasuke avait les bras croisée derrière la tête et heureux. Il allait enfin pouvoir recommencer leur relation d'avant avec un rythme régulier de mission/sexe. Sakura posait sa tête sur le torse du brun et se sentait soulageait. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas vivre avec un autre homme que Sasuke. Elle se redressa, ne protégeant pas sa nudité et demanda au brun.

-Dit Sasuke, tu voulais savoir se qu'était l'objet que tu ma pris non ?

-Euh…oui pourquoi ? C'était une nouvelle invention non ?

-Non pas vraiment, c'était un…un teste de grossesse.

Sasuke regarda la rose rougir et son cerveau eu un bug au mot grossesse. Que voulait-elle dire ? Qu'elle était enceinte ? Ce n'était pas possible, il utilisait toujours des jutsu contraceptif, la seule fois ou ils l'avaient pas mis c'était quand…non impossible pas juste pour une seule fois.

-Tu…tu plaisante ?

-Non je suis sérieuse et le test est positif…je suis enceinte de toi Sasuke.

-Non, sa pourrait être n'importe qui le père après tout. Je…

Il vit le visage de Sakura se refermer sur lui-même. Elle était sur le point de fondre en larme.

-C'est donc se que tu pense de moi ? Que je suis une salope qui ouvre les cuisses à tous ceux qui passe ? Tu à toujours était le seul dans ma vie, dans mon lit et auprès de moi. Quand je te disais que j'avais d'autre amant c'était pour te rendre jaloux, que tu…puis laisse tomber je me suis tromper, je n'aurais pas du te le dire, oublie ça.

Sakura sortit du lit et ramassa ces affaires sous le regard du brun. Il était comme déconnecter de la vie réelle, mais quand elle passa à coté de lui, il lui saisie le poignet et la tira dans le lit en la serrant dans ces bras.

-Tu m'appartiens, je ne t'autorise pas à partir avec mon enfants. Puisque sa en arrive la et si j'en crois tes mots je suis le seule en homme dans ta vie ? Parfait, alors sa restera comme ça et tu va emménager ici. Je ne laisserai ni toi, ni cette enfant seul, je vais assumer mes responsabilité envers toi et cette enfant au nom des Uchiwa.

Sakura ne comprenait pas, venait il de l'accepter elle et leur enfant ? Il la traitée de trainée, puis voulait qu'elle reste auprès de lui en disant la croire ? Devait-elle être heureuse ou non de la situation ? Elle finit par se dire qu'elle verrait avec le temps et se laissa aller contre Sasuke.

Pendant se temps, un message arriver sur le bureau de Tsunade. Se message portait le sceau de Suna.


	17. Guerre x Jubi

_**Le masque du démon.**_

**Chapitre 17 : Guerre x Jubi.**

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Tsunade lut rapidement le message et soupira, Naruto était vivant et aucune perte n'était à signaler, cependant, la guerre avait commencé. Le message donnait ordre à la totalité des ninjas de Konoha de se rendre sur le champ de bataille. Le sang de Tsunade se glaça, elle avait de mauvais souvenir de cette situation et pour que Naruto ne puisse se débrouiller seule, l'ennemis devait être redoutables. Elle fit sonner l'alerte générale et monta sur le toit du bâtiment des Hokage. Quand elle arriva en haut tous les ninjas, qu'ils soient combattant ou non était réuni sur les toits. Tsunade toussa et prit alors la parole tout en ayant son visage le plus sérieux et le plus dur.

« Sur ordres du Rokudaime, tout les ninjas de Konoha doivent marchés vers Suna, actuellement devenu le champ de bataille de la guerre entre Tsuki et le reste du monde Ninja. Nous partons immédiatement, le village de Suna est en siège depuis maintenant un mois.

Tous partirent, Shikamaru partant avec Temari. La blonde semblait abattue. Depuis la perte de contact avec Suna, elle n'avait pas arrêté de supplier Tsunade pour qu'elle la laisse repartir à Suna, mais à chaque fois l'Hokage refusa. Maintenant elle était pressé et horrifier de savoir que cela faisait un mois que son village subissait un siège. Elle sentit une main réconfortante sur son épaule et se tourna pour apercevoir Shikamaru qui lui souriait malgré sa propre inquiétude. Elle lui sourit en posant sa main sur la sienne et ensemble ils accélérèrent. Sasuke lui était loin devant le groupe de Ninja, Sakura peinant derrière lui. Il le savait elle allait le ralentir, mais il ne pouvait pas les abandonner elle et son enfant. Il soupira et ralentit. Il envier son frère de cœur pour son Hiraishin no Jutsu, même lui n'avait pas réussi à l'apprendre, mais le fait de se déplacer instantanément aide beaucoup surtout dans le fait de pouvoir emmener des gens avec soit. Sakura elle avait remarqué que Sasuke avait ralenti, mais cela n'était pas vraiment dans ces habitudes. Il abandonnait toujours tous se qui le ralentissait, alors pourquoi…un éclair se fit dans sa tête et elle pensa à son enfant qui grandissait dans son ventre. Il prenait soin elle juste a cause de l'enfant et pas vraiment pour elle. Elle ne se souvint même pas avoir jamais entendu le brun dire un jour qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Elle fixa son dos un moment avant de secouer la tête, se n'était pas le moment de parler de ça, elle devait rejoindre le champ de bataille le plus rapidement possible pour soigner et aider les gens de Suna. Neji et Hiashi quand à eux rester avec les autres membres des Hyuga et était inquiet. Hinata et Hanabi risquait d'être tuée si jamais ils n'arrivaient pas à temps. Neji s'inquiétait de savoir quelle genre d'ennemis pouvait tenir Naruto en siège pendant un mois et obligé le blond à demander des renforts. Cette question traversa l'esprit de tous les ninjas sauf Sasuke qui savait très bien qui était l'ennemi.

Tout le monde fut tiré de ces pensé par une énorme explosion qui tua plusieurs ninja de Konoha. Sasuke activa rapidement son Sharingan et se plaça devant Sakura qui allait recevoir des éclats d'arbres, et il enclencha son Amaterasu. Les éclats partir en cendre et Sasuke se tourna à temps pour voir un groupe immense d'un bon millier de Shinobi, habillé de tunique noir avec des nuages jaunes. Se groupe était plus puissant que l'Aoitsuki, mais Sasuke avait progressé grâce à Naruto. Il se dirigea vers les troupes ennemies et cria.

-Je me charge d'eux, continuer d'avancer et écarter vous le plus rapidement possible de cette zone.

Tous les ninjas connaissant la réputation de la Team Oni ne discutèrent pas et partir, sauf Sakura qui resta auprès de Sasuke. Elle ne le laisserait pas seul, elle était maintenant assez forte pour êtres à ces coté. Le brun se tourna vers elle tandis que les ninjas au nuage jaunes se lancer à la charge.

-Va t'en vite, tu va me gêner.

-Hors de question, je ne suis plus aussi faible qu'avant je me battrais a tes coté.

-Ne soit pas ridicule, tu n'a pas le niveau !

-J'arrive bien a maitrisé Naruto ! Je peux bien…

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase en voyant l'expression de Sasuke se durcir. Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ? Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal ? Pourtant c'était la vérité. Le brun annonça alors avec une voix froide.

-Bien reste si tu veux, mais fait attention à toi je ne pourrai pas te protéger, ces types sont tous aussi fort que moi il y à quatre ans. Et pour ton information, même moi je n'arrive pas au niveau de Naruto quand il se montre vraiment sérieux et tu dis que tu le maitrise ? Apprend donc ta propre faiblesse en la ressentant dans ta chair.

Des qu'il eux fini de parler, Sasuke fit apparaitre un masque de faucon noir. Le masque était fait de flamme noir et dégageait une puissance énorme. Sasuke regarda les ninjas les plus proches et toute la première ligne se fit bruler par des flammes noires. Le reste des ninjas se tournèrent vers Sasuke qui disparu dans une gerbe de flamme et prépara un Chidori dans chaque mains. Il fit ensuite passé son Amaterasu dans les éclairs du Chidori et quand il frappa les deux premières personnes qu'il rencontra en apparaissant à coté des ninjas aux nuages jaunes, il frappa les Chidori sur deux personnes, qui prirent feu en hurlant de douleur. Les éclairs se propagèrent dans les rangs des ninjas qui prenait feu des qu'il entrait en contact avec les éclairs de Sasuke. Sakura observait le brun se battre seule contre armée et ne pouvant rien faire. Elle le gênerait si elle intervenait, risquant de prendre un Chidori Amaterasu perdu. Et selon Sasuke, Naruto serait encore plus fort ? Mais alors pourquoi arrivait elle toujours a gagné contre lui ou à simplement le toucher quand elle les frapper Sasuke et lui ? Soudain un immense brasier monta jusqu'au nuage réduisant tout les ninjas aux nuages jaunes en cendres. Quand il revint vers Sakura, il avait un kunai planté dans le bras droit et l'une des jambes du brun avait une courbe bizarre. Elle se précipita sur lui pour soigner le brun qui la laissa faire en disant.

-J'ai de la chance qu'il m'ait sous-estimé, contre les grand groupe comme cela, je suis plus efficaces grâces à mes flammes. Mais tu à compris maintenant la différence entre toi, moi et Naruto ?

Sakura hocha positivement de la tête abattu. Encore une fois elle était inutile et il devait combattre seul. Peut importe ces efforts, elle ne pouvait jamais réussir à combler l'écart entre ces deux coéquipier. Sasuke sourit et posa sa main sur la joue de la rose.

-Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, toi comme Hinata, vous êtes faibles, au niveau combats, vous n'êtes que des boulets pour nous…

Sakura partit dans une déprime encore plus profonde, le brun ayant l'art d'enfoncer le clou.

-….cependant vous êtes notre raison de nous battre à Naruto comme à moi. Nous voulons protéger les femmes que nous aimons, qu'elles portent ou non n'aux enfants. Elles sont pour cela plus forte que les hommes. Nous ne sommes capable que de nous battre pour vous protéger, alors si vous nous retirait cela, qu'allons nous faire ? Vous nous retireriaient notre rôle. Donc plutôt que de t'en faire pour des détails, ne songe pas à nous poursuivre sur notre chemin, mais suis ton propre chemin, comme Naruto et moi le faisons chacun de notre coté.

Sakura sentit les larmes montait et elle prit la main de Sasuke dans les siennes, il avait dit qu'elle était la femme qu'il aimait. Qu'il voulait la protéger et que même si elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'eux, il ne la jetterait pas. Cela suffisait pour faire son bonheur et la rendre heureuse pour la vie. Elle sourit au brun et recommença à soigner ces blessures. Elle devait le guérir qu'il puisse retourner sur le champ de bataille rapidement.

Pendant se temps, à Suna un combat avait lieux, un combat de titan, dans laquelle s'affrontait un garçon blond et deux ninja portant chacun une tunique noir. L'un avait des nuages noirs et l'autre des nuages blancs dessus. Le blond portait un masque noir de dragon, et ces yeux étaient entièrement noirs. On voyait scintillait les six couleurs des six vents qui était apparu dans la machine. Ils formé un cercle ou brillait au centre une espèce de trou noir. Dans le bas du dos du blond, il y avait dix queues de dragon au écaille noir et plus solide que l'acier. Dans le dos de Naruto, deux grandes ailes membraneuses noires battaient en rythme lui permettant de voler dans les airs. Il portait dans chaque main un katana ou le perle au bout de la chaine avait la couleur des yeux de Naruto et les mêmes motifs. En bas, dans le village de Suna, Hinata était sur la tête de Yoko et avec elle et Kyubi, ils réduisaient à néant les ninjas ennemis. On pouvait voir dans tout le village les Jinchuriki et leurs Bijuu se battre cote à cote. Ils faisaient un massacre dans les rangs ennemis qui commencer à désespéré. Que faisaient les renforts ? Cela faisait un mois et il avait déjà perdu plus de 50000 ninjas, pourtant les deux premiers jours tout allé bien, puis les Jinchuriki son arrivé, ils ont réussi à passé de force dans nos rangs, profitant de l'absence des généraux. Puis une grande colonne de lumière noire avait traversé le ciel et avait insufflé la terreur à tous les ninjas, pourtant entrainé à n'avoir peur de rien. Se monstre blond était alors apparu et avait combattu trois des généraux en même temps à armes égales. Dans les généraux était présent ceux de la Kurotsuki et de la Shirotsuki, les deux généraux les plus puissant. Les autres ninjas avait essayait d'attaquer le blond par derrière, mais une brune et deux renard était apparu et c'était opposé, vite suivie du reste des Jinchuriki. Pourquoi n'était il pas au courant que le Kyubi avait changé de propriétaire ? Le blond était censé être le Jinchuriki de Kyubi, mais voilà qu'en faite il était le Jubi. Maintenant il ressemblait plus au Shinigami du champ de bataille. Il avait éliminé le chef de la Midoritsuki, laissant les deux généraux perdre leurs avantages. Ils avaient du changer de combattant plus d'une fois, pour laisser les généraux se reposer, alors que Naruto continuait de combattre nuit et jour sans jamais prendre de pause durant tout le mois. Les réserves de chakra de se dernier ne semblait pas avoir de limites, sans compter qu'il utilisait tout les types de jutsu comme si de rien n'était.

Tandis que le combat faisait rage, quelque chose frappa le blond de plein fouet et l'envoya s'écraser dans le village et créé un petit cratère, qui aurait pu raser le village si jamais le blond n'avait pas amortit le choc avec son chakra. Il regarda qui venait de l'attaquer et le vit Lui. Il ne se camouflait plus dans son déguisement et apparaissait dans une tenue d'un blanc immaculé. Il avait une armure avec deux fentes dans le dos, ces yeux était similaires à Naruto en blanc et il avait des cheveux brun. Il ressemblait au blond trait pour trait en dehors de leurs couleurs de cheveux et d'yeux. Il fixait le blond avec un regard de pitié.

-_**Voila donc Jubi ? Un simple gamin ? Serait ce cela ? Un petit dragonnet de bas étages ? Il n'est même pas entier et il défi mon armée ?**_

Les deux généraux s'inclinèrent devant l'empereur de Tsuki et tous les combats cessèrent, les ninjas de Tsuki se réunissant autour de leur empereur pour s'incliner devant lui. Les Jinchuriki, Hinata et les Bijuu tremblèrent devant cet homme. Naruto se releva de son cratère en fixant l'empereur. Il déploya ces ailes et s'éleva de nouveau dans les airs. Son équipe ferait mieux de se dépêcher, car maintenant le temps était compter, l'affrontement entre les Ryuuju allait commençait. Le Ryuuju des ténèbres et de la lumière allé commencer une lutte à mort. Les deux adversaires se jaugeaient du regard et Naruto se téléporta derrière le brun pour lui planter son sabre dans le cœur, mais il stopper d'un simple regard de son adversaire qui concentra son chakra pour le rendre assez dense pour empêcher Naruto de l'atteindre avec son sabre. Le blond sourit et créa alors un Rasengan noir au bout de son katana et le fit exploser, éjectant l'empereur au loin tous en lançant une gerbe de flamme noir. Le brun se réceptionna sans difficulté et observa ces troupes bruler sous les flammes noires.

-_**Amaterasu, impressionnant, moi-même je ne connaissais cette technique que de nom.**_

Le point rouge brilla intensément dans les yeux de l'empereur qui lança à son tour un Amaterasu sur Yoko, Kyubi et Hinata. Naruto fut plus rapide et intercepta le Jutsu en s'interposant de justesse grâce au Hiraishin no Jutsu. Le brun avait disparu et était apparu dans un éclair blanc derrière Naruto.

-_**Cette technique aussi est intéressante. Je te remercie de l'avoir partager avec moi.**_

Naruto frappa avec sa queue dans le vide et son masque se mit à briller, la team Uzumaki était arrivé. Il créa plusieurs clones pour occuper l'empereur pour disparaitre et apparaitre pile devant les trois ninjas qui ne reconnurent pas leurs sensei. Ils se mirent en gardent et Naruto demanda.

-Avez-vous accompli votre mission ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps donc répondez rapidement.

Momoiro reconnaissant son sensei sourit et lui tendit un parchemin. Naruto le saisie et disparue dans un merci, laissant les trois ninjas perplexe. Il se téléporta de nouveau devant l'empereur. Se dernier regarda le blond se demandant se qu'il était partit faire. Voyant le parchemin et la boite il soupira, encore une technique ? Il fit brillait les points rouges et gris dans ses yeux et sont visage se figea dans un rictus horrifié. Où avait il trouvait cela ? Il cria après ces hommes.

-_**Vite lancer l'assaut sur lui et le village, il ne doit pas utiliser ce parchemin !**_

Tous les ninjas se précipitèrent pour obéir et Hinata téléporta Kyubi et Yoko auprès de Naruto pour le défendre contre les ninjas ennemis. Le blond posa le parchemin sur la boite et deux lumières noires en sortir pour entrer dans les yeux du blond qui cria de douleur. Kyubi et Yoko fauchait leurs ennemis sans pitié protégeant le blond qui souffrait le martyr. Hinata tué les ennemis à la chaine, se contentant d'esquiver les attaque et de les renvoyer. Elle s'occuper des ninjas de bas étages restant à l'écart des généraux et lieutenant pour ne pas obliger Naruto à venir l'aidait, se sachant incapable de vaincre l'un d'eux seule. Les autres Jinchuriki portaient tous leurs masques du Démon et affronter les ninjas ennemis avec difficulté, seule les Bijuu faisait un massacre parmi les rangs ennemis. Naruto avait soudain cessé de crier et respirait de manière saccadé, puis de plus en plus calmement, jusqu'à être parfaitement calme. Il releva la tête lentement, tandis que les deux généraux qui était passé aux travèrent de la défense des renards. Puis Naruto ouvrit doucement les yeux, ouvrant les paupières petit à petit. Quand il les eut complètements ouverts les deux généraux disparurent d'un coup, sans laisser de trace, sans cri. Les yeux de Naruto étaient maintenant avec un immense trou noir au centre et les six points formant le cercle de ces yeux brillaient de mille feux. Le vrai combat allé pouvoir commencer.


	18. Affrontement finale x Renouveaux

_**Le masque du Démon.**_

**Chapitre 18 : Affrontement finale x renouveaux.**

L'empereur voyant les yeux du blond déglutit. Le combat prenait une mauvaise tournure. Normalement, il ne devrait pas être capable d'utiliser ces yeux sans en mourir écrasé par la noirceur de ceux-ci, mais le blond ne semblait nullement affecté. Il fixait le brun de son regard noir et lui sourit.

« Alors, tu ne m'attaque plus ? Pourquoi ne libère tu pas ta vrai forme ? De quoi à tu peur ? Tu étais pourtant si arrogant il y à encore cinq minutes. Ou est passé ton assurance ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais activer entièrement tes yeux ?

Des veines se mirent à palpiter un peu partout sur le visage de l'empereur. Comment osait il lui parlait ainsi. Il était l'empereur de son pays, il n'était pas un simple chef de village ninja comme se Naruto. De qu'elle droit interféré il dans ces plans ? Dans le dos de l'empereur en pleine séance de rage intérieur, une paire d'ailes membraneuses blanche apparu. Puis se fut le tour de dix queues blanches. Il voulait une guerre totale ? Il l'aurait. Il chargea Naruto, poing en avant, et le blond para en attrapant le point dans sa main pour riposter, mais l'empereur para à son tour en saisissant le point. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et deux décharges se produisirent. Leurs décharges de chakra se heurtèrent créant un trou noir entre eux. Ils s'écartèrent rapidement et fermèrent le trou noir grâce à leurs yeux. Ils étaient à armes égales aux niveaux du Dojutsu et du Taijutsu. Leurs forces et leurs vitesses était parfaitement égales. Ils disparurent dans un éclair noir pour l'un et blanc pour l'autre, s'affrontant à coup de téléportations. Les éclairs blanc et noir se succéder, les coups se faisait entendre, mais pas voir. Tout le monde observait en silence la bataille des deux titans. Se n'était pas humain un tel affrontement, personne ne pouvait s'interposer entre eux. Les coups continué à se faire entendre, provoquant des ondes de choc de plus en plus puissantes. Ils reparurent tout les deux dans le ciel, Naruto blessé au bras droits et l'empereur blesser au bras gauche. Le blond ressortit ces katana qu'il avait rangés durant leur échange Taijutsu et les fusionna en un seul, formant un long katana de 150cm. L'empereur l'imita, créant un long katana blanc de trois mètres. Des gravures rouges étaient visibles sur tout le sabre, formant une espèce de symbole sur la lame. Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent et un sourire apparu sur le visage de l'empereur, tandis que Naruto se crispa derrière son masque de dragon. La il était mal, son sabre ne valait rien face à celui de l'empereur, si Sasuke était la ils pourraient encore rivaliser, mais là, la partie s'annoncer mal. L'empereur chargea en tenant son sabre au dessus de sa tête pour donner un coup vertical au blond et Naruto para en sentant le coup de sabre contre le siens dans tout son corps. C'était un coup lourd et puissant. Il ne pourrait pas en encaisser beaucoup comme celui la. Il dévia le coup et pivota sur lui-même pour attaquer le dos de l'empereur, qui se téléporta pour à son tour attaquer Naruto dans le dos. Il se téléporta, esquivant le sabre meurtrier du brun et apparu au dessus de son adversaire pour porter une attaque en tournant sur lui-même sur la tête de l'empereur qui para le coup en reculant légèrement. Le blond sentit ces bras protester contre la violence du choc qui en temps normal aurait pu trancher facilement une montagne en deux. Le brun jubila de plaisir.

-**Alors c'est tout ? Tu étais pourtant grande gueule y à pas si longtemps. Je te retourne ta question, où est donc passé ton assurance ? Où est donc ton arrogance paysan?**

Naruto regarda l'empereur dans les yeux avant de la voir. Hinata était apparu dans un éclair argenté derrière le brun et lui asséna un coup chargé de chakra dans le dos. L'empereur cria de douleur et riposta avec ces queues pour tuer la brune, mais Naruto fut plus rapide et se téléporta entre les deux, prenant Hinata dans ces bras et bloquant les queues de dragon avec les siennes. Ils se téléportèrent et des ondes de choc se produisirent tout autour d'Hinata avec des éclairs noir et blanc. Le blond s'interposait à chaque fois entre le brun et sa femme. Ils réapparurent d'un coup et les deux katana se rencontrèrent dégageant une telle onde de choc que tout le monde fut souffler et tombèrent au sol et Hinata fut expulser dans les airs. Les échanges de téléportation n'avait duré qu'une petite seconde et les deux sabreurs se faisait face et Naruto créa un clone qui se téléporta et attrapa Hinata aux voles. Il soupira et composa rapidement une série de signe avant de pénétrer le corps de sa femme, fusionnant avec elle du même genre de technique que Sakon. Il disparu dans Hinata, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une paire d'ailes membraneuses dans le dos de la brune. Les ailes vrombissaient dans l'air au rythme des battements, maintenant Hinata dans les airs. Naruto inspira profondément et Kyubi intervint à son tour avec Yoko, frappant le brun avec leurs neuf queues qui battait l'air sans rencontrer de résistance. L'empereur esquivait les attaques dévastatrices des deux Bijuu qui massacraient les soldats de Tsuki à chaque esquive de leurs cibles. Les soldats tentèrent de s'enfuir, mais il n'avait aucune issu, les Bijuu étant partout. Naruto chargea de chakra de vent son sabre et se téléporta attaquer par en dessous le brun qui para, repoussant Naruto et utilisa ces yeux sur les deux Bijuu qui disparurent d'un coup sans laisser de trace comme les deux Chef de Tsuki un peu plus tôt. Naruto sourit posa une main sur son ventre ou un sceau se construisait à partir de sa main. Quand le sceau de scellement du Bijuu fut terminer, le sceau du blond et d'Hinata se mirent à brillés d'une lumière rouge pour l'un et argenté pour l'autre. Le sabre de Naruto réagit et grandit de cinquante centimètres. Il faisait maintenant deux mètres et neuf queues de renard roux apparurent au bout de la garde du katana à coté des perles. L'empereur fronça les sourcils et fixa le blond, laissant à Hinata une ouverture dont elle profita pour se téléporté et assénée un autre coup dans le dos du brun au même endroit que la première fois, puis se téléporta directement au coté de Naruto à peine son coup fini, pour éviter les queues qui jaillirent de partout pour la tuer. L'empereur rugit de rage, il se téléporta derrière Naruto et Hinata et attaqua rapidement, combinant ces yeux et son sabre. Naruto fit pareil et provoqua une détonation quand les deux trous noirs se rencontrèrent aux niveaux des deux épées.

-**Espèce de sale vermine, je vais vous exterminer, aucun de vous ne m'échappera ! Je vous tuerais tous jusqu'au dernier. **

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire!

Naruto chargea son sabre de chakra et repoussa l'empereur avant de voir Sasuke arriver derrière. Il se téléporta avec Hinata auprès du brun et créa un clone qui fusionna avec Sasuke comme avant avec Hinata. Le blond expliqua rapidement.

-Sasuke, il est très fort, il à les même capacités que moi, il va donc falloir y allé à fond des le début. Hinata tu nous couvre, nous te confions nos arrières.

L'empereur se téléporta et Naruto disparu avec pour partir a la rencontre de son adversaire. Sasuke composa le signe du tigre et activa son Sharingan. Contrairement à d'habitude, le Sharingan du brun avait la forme de dix virgules noir dans la pupille. Au centre du cercle de virgules, une étoile noire fixait l'ennemi du regard. Sasuke activa son masque de faucon et dégaina son épée qui se chargea directement d'électricité noir chargé de flamme d'Amaterasu. Sans crier gare l'empereur apparu devant l'Uchiwa en frappant horizontalement au torse, mais se dernier esquiva en se baissant, puis riposte d'un coup dans le bras gauche qui prit feu instantanément. L'empereur cria de douleur et partit dans un « pouf » en créant un léger nuage de fumée. Sasuke continua de surveiller le vrai empereur, pas le moins du monde berner par la supercherie du brun garce à ces yeux. Il suivi les échanges de coup entre Naruto et son ennemi qui échangé les coups de sabre à une vitesse hallucinante et avec une dextérité sans égal. Ils étaient des sabreurs de premiers ordres, même à cette vitesse, leurs reflex suivaient. Pourtant Naruto n'était pas aussi fort à son départ, il n'avait pas non plus un masque aussi net et une telle puissance. Sasuke devrait questionnait Naruto plus tard, mais pour l'instant il devait capter une ouverture pour tuer d'un coup l'empereur. Hinata surveillait les arrières des ninjas et aperçu les villageois de Konoha dans la forêt. Il ne devait pas venir ici sinon Naruto serait affaiblie. Elle se téléporta pile devant Tsunade et Hiashi qui discutait et les salua respectueusement en les prévenants.

-Hokage-sama, Père, veuillez rester ici et prendre position dans la forêt pour couper la retraite des fuyard et les exterminer jusqu'au dernier, ordres du Rokudaime.

Hiashi regarda sa fille sans vraiment la reconnaitre, depuis quand parler elle d'une voix assuré comme ça ? Que lui était-il arrivé durant son absence ?

-Où est le Rokudaime ? Nous entendons des bruits de combat depuis…

-Mon mari combat actuellement le chef ennemi avec Uchiwa Sasuke, nous ne devons pas les déranger, ils ne pourront pas se battre et nous protéger en même temps.

Hiashi n'en crut pas ces oreilles. Il avait parlait sur son ton froid habituel, mais elle lui avait répondu et même coupait la parole sans aucun signe de gêne. Même Tsunade était médusé, mais se qui les choqua encore plus était les ailes draconiques dans le dos de la jeune femme. Qu'était ce donc que cela…mais une question plus urgent se posa à son esprit. Elle se reprit d'un coup et fit passer la consigne aux Ninjas de Konoha qui prirent tous position dans la forêt. Hinata se téléporta de nouveau pour retourner surveiller les arrières de Naruto et Sasuke depuis les airs. A peine fut elle sur place que l'empereur sauté planté son sabre dans le ventre de Naruto, le faisant disparaitre sans laisser de trace. Hinata ouvrit de grand yeux étonnée…non…ce n'était pas possible…il ne pouvait pas….il ne pouvait pas mourir comme cela ? Elle poussa un hurlement de désespoir, détournant l'attention de l'empereur au moment ou Sasuke attaquait et lui perçait le cœur. Le chef de Tsuki cracha une gerbe de sang en prenant feu et en hurlant, avant que l'Uchiwa ne dégage son épée du corps du brun, le laissant tomber aux milieux du champ de bataille. Il regarda Hinata qui pleurait de désespoir et s'approcha d'elle en tendant la main, son visage neutre et sans émotions au visage. Il se ravisa, sentant le chakra d'Hinata s'intensifier, un manteau du renard à sept queues argenté enveloppa Hinata. Sasuke n'en revint pas et utilisa son Sharingan pour entrer dans le sceau d'Hinata, surpris qu'elle soit devenue une Jinchuriki. Il atterrit au centre d'une immense pleine en feu, Hinata pleurait toute les larmes de son corps avec Yoko qui se lamentait en jappant de douleurs. Sasuke hurla d'une voix froide.

- Fermez-la ! Pourquoi vous pleurez ? Nous avons gagné!

Elles jetèrent un regard froid et menaçant sur le brun qui ne se laissa pas démonté en continuant.

-Naruto et Kyubi son vivant, la preuve si vous faisiez attention, les clones de Naruto son toujours actif. Alors calmez vous, sinon que vont-ils dirent en vous voyant ainsi quand ils reviendront ?

-Où sont-ils ?

Hinata et Yoko avait parlait en même temps et Sasuke leur répondit avec se même visage neutre.

-Il on était expédié dans un trou noir et son blesser, ils en ont pour plusieurs mois, voir années avant de pouvoir revenir, allez vous les attendre ?

Hinata et Yoko se regardèrent et sourire. La question ne se posait pas, l'une comme l'autre elles avait attendu de nombreuse année après leurs maris respectif, elle pouvait bien attendre encore un peu. Sasuke sourit et ils revinrent en dehors du sceau à la normal.

_Quatre ans plus tard._

Cela faisait quatre ans que Naruto et Kyubi avait disparu, tout le monde les pensait mort. Tout le monde sauf une jeune femme de 24 ans et son Bijuu, ainsi que le meilleur ami du célèbre blond de Konoha qui attendait son retour avec impatience. La seule chose qui fut retrouvé de lui sur le champ de bataille fut son masque de dragon noir. Le chakra vibrait toujours dans le masque malgré les années et personne ne pouvait l'approchait en dehors d'Hinata et Yoko. Des voix d'enfants jouant dans le parc de Konoha se firent entendre. Il y avait un jeune garçon brun de trois ans, il portait un kimono noir avec le symbole des Uchiwa cousu dans le dos. Il jouait avec un jeune garçon brun les cheveux en bataille et bruyant. Il avait les yeux bleus sans pupille et portait un kimono noir avec un tourbillon rouge dans le dos, symbole du clan Uzumaki. La petite fille à coté de lui avait de longs cheveux blond et lisses. Ces yeux était eu aussi bleu et sans pupille, tandis que son kimono était blanc et portait aussi le symbole des Uzumaki. Ils étaient tout les deux jumeaux et âgés de trois ans. Hinata les regardait avec un regard tendre. Le vent souffla soudain une bourrasque de vent qui l'oblitérèrent à remettre ces cheveux derrière son oreille, mais elle se stoppa en voyant en face d'elle à l'entré du parc un homme blond de 24 ans, il avait des marque en forme de moustache sur le visage et des yeux bleu sans pareil. Le blond affichait son célèbre sourire sur le visage et Hinata se mit à pleurer de joie. Il était de retour, il était enfin de retour après tout ce temps d'absence. Elle se mit à courir sans retenu, attirant l'attention des enfants qui jouait qui regardèrent l'homme à l'entré du parc.

_**Fin**_

Voilà c'est fini…enfin non, cette fic aura une suite, mais pas de suite, j'espère que la première partit vous à plut et que vous viendrais lire la seconde partit quand elle sortira dans quelque mois^^


End file.
